


New Blood

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Injury, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Set after Sasuke leaving the village, Slow Burn, Swearing, There Are a Lot of Original Characters, Violence, alcohol consumption, author does know what the hell shes doing, blood mention, death mention, descriptions of violence, its a one sided rivalry, its canon complaint but it’s not at the same time., what can i say about it it’s completely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After Orochimaru’s devastating attack on the village of Konohagakure, the Fifth Hokage has no choice but to stretch shinobi thin. Training more students from the Academy to become genin in an attempt to prepare the village for another attack. Inviting chunin from across the country to assist in these students training.Maia Setsudan is not a chunin, not trained formally with no rank. Owing Tsunade a favour, she comes to to Konohagakure to assist in these students training.Never wanting to follow a shinobi path, Maia has to overcome her fears in order to teach these kids right. Having her abilities questioned all of her life, it’s time to prove once and for all that though untrained she can be a good mentor and a good shinobi.Especially to some stupid shinobi in a face mask.Set after Sasuke leaving the village in Naruto. Kakashi x OC
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is completely self indulgent. ive never written for the fandom before, and im just making this all up as i go along so if it’s a little ooc then i am sorry. also there are a lot of oc characters and stuff ive made up just to fill in the blanks :)
> 
> please enjoy this mess

As the sun began to rise, Kakashi swung his legs over his bed. Stretching his bare body high in preparation for what the day would bring. Whether that was a mission or battle. Grateful for the previous day of rest, Kakashi couldn’t deny he was beginning to feel the pressures of being shinobi. 

Orochimaru had caused devastation around the village. Buildings destroyed, lives taken, and the Third Hokage gone. Because of this, manpower was scarce and in an attempt to assure the village appeared just as strong as before to outside eyes, missions continued to be carried out. Despite shinobi in the village being stretched thinner than rice paper. 

To make matters worse, Sasuke Uchiha left the village in pursuit of power and revenge. A squad being sent after him to recover him only ended in disastrous results. The village was lucky not to lose anyone but still two members of the squad were left in critical condition while the rest were in need of proper rest. Unfortunately, this left Kakashi to fill in any gap that was in need of filling. 

With a book in hand, Kakashi quickly ate breakfast before he prepared himself for the day. Flak vest on, knives packed, headband fastened around his head, Icha Icha packed in the breast pocket of his vest. Ready for what the day may bring. 

“Kakashi, you're needed on an A Grade mission. Intel for a client I’m unable to name at this time. You’ll be leaving tomorrow at dawn” Tsunade had said as soon as he arrived at her office, surrounded by paperwork.

“Who is on this squad?”

“It’s a two person squad. You and Gai” 

Ah yes. Another Gai and Kakashi adventure. He had been wondering when he would have another one of those. At least this mission should be amusing with Gai tagging along. 

“I see. Is that all?”

“No, actually I’ve been meaning to talk to you. I’ve decided because this village is in need of manpower, we need more genin trained to be prepared for anything Orochimaru or anyone else may throw at us. So I’ve outsourced some chunin from across the country to come to Konoha and help prepare the genin for the chunin examinations. We’ll be holding them earlier than usual”

“So where does this leave me?”

“You’re one of the best we have right now. I need you focused on missions. Because Naruto is under Jiraiya now and Sasuke has gone to Orochimaru, Sakura will be trained by someone else”

“Then who will continue her training?”

“Maia Setsudan,” Tsunade said as she slid the folder over to Kakashi. 

Kakashi opened it. A picture of a young woman stared back at him. Long brown hair, dark brown eyes, light skin. A serious look on her face. The record itself was thin. No missions, no history of her training, no rank. Just her basic details and stats. 

“I don’t mean to question your judgment but this woman has not been trained in any type of jutsu, by anyone”

Despite all of that, her record appeared clean. Nothing sticking out at him, her stats however pointed to her abilities being of a jonin level and this confuses him greatly. 

“Not officially no but I’ve seen her skills and she owes me a favour” Tsunade smiled. “The others are at least chunin, yes they did not continue their training but I’m assured they’ll assist the students in any way they can”

“My decision is final. This is only temporary Kakashi”

Kakashi accepted the decision, walking out of the office. He would never doubt Hokage, never disobey Hokage. They were Hokage for a reason but Tsunade had to have lost her mind.

* * *

In a little clearing, surrounded by trees stood two out of three of Mais Setsudan’s students. 

“Hello, I’m glad to meet you both. And I’m sure it will be good to meet Sakura when she gets back. Nevermind that. I’m Maia, just Maia. No need to call me sensei or anything else. I’m just here to help you guys out”

“Now my speciality is knives. Knives are dangerous weapons if you use them right. You can hit your opponents chakra points if you aim them precisely, with agility and speed you can slice your opponent to ribbons.” 

“But it would be foolish of me not to have other stances to fall back on. My belief is that ninja should always have a form that acts as both offence and defence”

Kakashi sat hidden in the trees, legs firmly planted on a branch, watching as this woman gave her students a lecture. Stances that enabled both defence and offence of course was a good idea in theory, but realistically sometimes you weren’t able to do so. 

“Ma’am-Maia I’m not really skilled in defence” a student, Moto, quietly spoke.

Nodding to himself, Kakashi understood that this wasn’t realistic for every student. Some were just not capable of performing such jutsu, mostly countering this with other stances to make up for it. Knowing your weakness was as important as knowing your strengths. He would give this Maia Setsudan the benefit of the doubt, maybe she would prove to be a capable mentor after all. 

“And that’s okay. At your age I was only learning offence but I also learnt how to defend too eventually”

 _At your age?_ So she did have training. Nothing formal that Kakashi could see on her record so the question was: who trained her? 

Konoha was in a compromising situation as it was these days. Last thing they needed was someone coming into the village and turning out to be a spy for someone that did not have Konoha’s best intentions at heart. 

“Look I’ll show you” Maia said, getting herself into stance.

She began running in circles slowly, a wall of wind slowly forming at her feet and growing towards the treetops, forming to incase her in a dome. 

“When I say so, throw your kunai at me” Maia ordered. 

As she continued to run in circles, increasing her speed, the dome began to form fully. To Kakashi this was a basic wind wall, nothing special or out of the ordinary. 

“Now!”

Moto threw his kunai at the dome but on impact the kunai bounced off the dome, flying back towards the student. Kakashi was ready to move and catch it if necessary, getting into position but as he moved to leap, something stopped him. It was Maia leaving her wind dome, running to the kunai and grabbing it before it was inches away from the student’s eye.

“Why didn’t you block or dodge?” she simply asked, no anger in her tone. 

“I-I don’t know it’s like my brain froze”

“Well...just don’t do that on the battlefield…” 

She was fast, sure but that was dangerously close and maybe Tsunade should be informed that a student almost got seriously injured during the first day of training. 

“With the wall, I generate enough speed to defend myself and if my wall is attacked then my wall deflects my opponents attacks back onto them. This includes attacks involving chakra too” 

Attacks involving chakra? How could this be? It only stunned Kakashi because it was a basic move weaponised into something more. His suspicions lead him to the conclusion that the dome was infused with low levels of chakra. 

“I can also move with my wall meaning my opponents will be knocked over or caught in the wind trap. A basic form can be transformed and with enough training you can use these basic forms as weapons. My wall works for me because of how comfortable I am with speed but we will find where your skills lie and match your forms to that”

Kakashi had watched the rest of the lesson. Waiting for Maia to slip up, give him a reason to run to Tsunade and tell her she’s made a massive mistake but the almost kanui to the eye was the only slip up Maia had made.

She was attentive to the students. Focusing on their strengths and their weaknesses, giving them small adjustments to help chakra flow. It was a very basic lesson but Maia was becoming familiar with the students and this was the best way to do it. 

“Next time I want you two to fight each other. Friendly clean match. I just want to see how you do your thing”

That was lesson over, Maia and her students parting ways into the forest and back to the village.

Shadowing her through the forest, Kakashi watched as she walked on her own. For someone so fast she sure enjoyed dawdling along, taking in the trees and the flowers along her path. Maia was an attractive young woman, Kakashi wouldn’t deny that. Her method, from first impression, seemed fine despite the almost injury but Kakashi wasn’t always going to be hidden in the treetops waiting for her to slip up. Despite all of this, a bigger question remained. Who was she? Because if she was a spy or collecting intel for someone then this put Konoha in jeopardy. Even if she knew Tsunade, doesn’t mean others close to the village hadn’t betrayed it before. 

Kakashi decided to continue shadowing her through the village. Figure out what kind of character she truly was. Maybe she would prove him right, meet with some contact in the shadows and show him that her intentions were not so pure as they appeared. 

Instead of some thrilling spy chase, Kakashi found Maia’s time in the village quite uneventful. She had taken quite some time picking out ingredients at the food stalls, Kakashi could feel himself yawning as she weighed up two carrots. Maia continued to walk around the market, stopping at a bookstore. A copy of some smutty romance novel in hand as she walked out of the store. Kakashi’s eyebrow rose, he himself was a lover of erotic fiction. Perhaps she was as big a pervert as he was, not that he’d openly admit he was a pervert or anything. 

He had been shadowing her for a while before he lost her in the crowd. In the streets now instead of the rooftops. Kakashi frowned for a moment as he scanned the crowd, no sign of her anywhere. Still he continued to walk through the crowd, pretending to be minding his own business. 

“Can I help you with something?” A voice said to his right, almost making him jump in the air. 

Looking to its owner, he found Maia Setsudan. Height wise she came up to his neck, a little shorter than him but she had glared at him as if she was seven inches taller than him. Brown onion in hand ready to pelt him. 

“You were up in the trees during my lesson and now you’re following me through the streets. What do you want?”

She knew he was there? How? Kakashi frowned. He’s not detected by just anyone, let alone a ‘shinobi’ with no formal training and Maia was starting to catch on to that.

“Your hair was sticking out from the tree you were watching me from” she laid it out plainly. “Then I saw you on the rooftop at the market” 

Kakashi still was yet to say anything, he just couldn’t believe he had picked a terrible hiding spot to begin with. 

“No need to frown. If anything I should be the one frowning. I don’t appreciate being followed”

“I’m Kakashi Hatake, Sakura’s mentor” Kakashi finally spoke.

“Ah… I see. You were just making sure your student was in good hands and I can assure you she is” Maia seemed to be beginning to warm up to him despite him shadowing her. Understanding the concern a past mentor may have for his student. 

“Can I ask who trained you?”

There it was, the question Maia hated being asked the most. Her smile has started off as genuine but now she started to smile sweetly, a way to hide her frustration. She told Tsunade she would be well behaved. It was a shame he had to ask, she really _was_ warming up to him. 

“A shinobi who left his village” 

“A missing-nin?” 

“Yes. Is that all?” Maia said directly, her patience fading rather quickly. What is this? Interrogation hour? 

“What gave you the idea to allow Moto to throw a knife at your shield if you knew it would rebound back at him?” 

“Well… I guess my expectations for formally trained ninja of his level were too high” she said, a puff of air leaving her nose in the form of laugh, “but I’m sure you would have stepped in if I had neglected to do so” 

Kakashi swallowed hard. She was trying to playing games with him, something he didn’t care too much for. He could stand around all day, taking her quips but he truly had better things to do.

“If that’s all, it was good to meet you Kakashi Hatake.” she said as she walked by, refusing to look back at Kakashi as she left him standing in the crowd alone.

* * *

Maia’s happy place was always in the kitchen. No matter how busy her mother was, working two jobs to support them, she always had time to cook dinner. Maia would watch, standing on a wooden crate, helping peel vegetables and wash rice. It’s no wonder she became a chef.

Cooking was second nature, so was holding a knife. She had cooked her mee goreng, sat herself on the couch shovelling it into her mouth as she dived into the new novel she had bought that day. 

Descriptions of lust and sensual touching filled Maia’s focus. It had been a very long time since she let a man into her life, let alone in her bed. But it was okay, she lived vicariously through characters in fictional worlds getting their rocks off instead. 

As she turned the page, throwing a noodle into her mouth, her attention wandered to the man following her today. Kakashi Hatake.

One day long ago, her master had told her the story of the child prodigy of Konoha. The kid that made his own jutsu, a jutsu so powerful it could cut a lightning bolt in half. Maia remembered how her master told her that one man should not be capable of all that power and destruction and now Maia had stood face to face with him. 

Though she felt as if she stood her ground, she still couldn’t help but feel intimidated by the man. For him to question her abilities and asking questions about her training just showed Maia that he was someone she had something to prove to. To prove she was a capable mentor and a capable shinobi. Not only to him but to the whole village, possibly even the world. 

* * *

_Maia ran through the forest, searching for the man she saw wander through earlier. Everyday this man would disappear into the forest and Maia would watch the village gates, waiting for him to return. This day, with her mother working a double shift, she bunked off school, instead she would follow him._

_She came to a halt when she heard a sound, like a knife scraping on wood. Creeping slowly, Maia approached a shrub to hide, taking notice of the sound of her footsteps. There she crouched, her heartbeat flooding her ears. She thought she had gone unnoticed until-_

_“I can hear you” the man said, sitting alone in the forest on a rock, sharpening a stick with his kunai._

_A young Maia popped her head out behind the large shrub, shy but curious._

_“Are you a shinobi sir?”_

_“I used to be” the man said, unbothered._

_“I thought they killed shinobi that ran away”_

_“They do but they haven’t found me yet”_

_Maia took a moment to absorb what the man truly said. He was on the run, jumping from town to town till he would eventually die._

_“Can you teach me?”_

_“No way, the last thing I need is something kid exposing me to the whole village”_

_“But sir, I think I’m meant to be a shinobi”_

_“Yeah and? Every kid does”_

_“No, look”_

_Maia had begun running, running and running in circles. Her speed was unusual for her age, not as great as it would be when she grew older but still impressive. Maia had practised this for months, hoping to impress him so he’d take her on as his student. He began to stroke his chin in thought. Maybe this kid could be shinobi after all, however the shinobi way had the potential to be isolating, trapping. Once that was your path you could never leave and if you did, you’d be on the run for the rest of your life._

_“What's the name kid?” the old man asked._

_“I’m Maia!”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade hosts a welcoming party for the new mentors. Maia feels like a fish out of water. Kakashi turns to Kurenai to do some digging.

The majority of shinobi were home in the village so this called for a welcoming party for their new comrades. Eight new people had come to Konoha to assist in training the genin and to say thank you to those eight people it was up to the shinobi to make their new comrades feel welcome.

Teamwork. 

“We need these people to feel like a part of our family” Tsunade had said as she informed the high level shinobi of her idea. In reality, Tsunade just wanted an excuse to get out of the office and have a drink. 

Kakashi sighed as he stood outside the Hokage office overlooking Konoha. With no effort, he had jumped up from rooftop to rooftop instead of taking the treacherous stairs to the top. Kakashi values teamwork, it was heavily ingrained into his values but sometimes a guy just wanted to re-read Icha Icha at the cliffs and enjoy the peace and quiet. Did he have anything better to do? Truthfully no. After all, it was best to get acquainted with the new people. Who knew how long this temporary mentorship would last and besides, it’s not like he had to talk to them. 

His mind went to the untrained one. The one with the dark hair and darker eyes, a scowl on her face the last time they had met. Maia Setsudan. Would she approach him? Make a snide remark to him?

Not known for his timeliness, the party had already started by the time Kakashi arrived. That wasn’t an issue for him, arriving on time to these things would just be agony for Kakashi. Sitting around waiting for the influx of people slowly arriving would drive him insane and with these sorts of things, the shorter the event the better. 

Walking in, he saw familiar faces. Tsunade was already half a bottle of sake deep from what he could gather, watching from the corner with Shizune by her side. Asuma was chatting away to Iruka, a cigarette hanging from his mouth that flapped about as he spoke. Gai was telling intense and enthusiastic battle stories to a group of the new chunin. Maia. Alone with a glass in her hand, watching everyone else chat among themselves. Kakashi noted she seemed like a fish out of water, just as he did at social gatherings. 

She had noticed his stare, quickly he looked away, hoping she didn’t take it as an invitation to approach him. Kakashi decided to approach someone he knew instead. Kurenai, standing against the wall next to the window with her arms crossed and close to her chest, staring down the room with her crimson eyes. 

“Anything interesting happened so far?” He asked Kurenai.

“If you’re asking if Gai has made a fool of himself already, the answer is yes. But despite that, the new guys seem to be eating it up” 

Kakashi let out a small chuckle. At least Gai was getting the validation he deserved. He was a worthy  _ ‘rival’ _ after all.

“What do you think of the new people?” 

“So far? They’re alright. Basic level chunin. Might help the kids out after all but her…” Kurenai looked into the direction of the lone girl in the corner of the room, “... I don’t know about her”

Kakashi looked to see Maia standing there leaning against the wall, still alone and watching like a child who didn’t know how to join in. Then suddenly she wasn’t alone. Iruka had gone up to her and as soon as he started to speak, her eyes had lit up, finally having company. 

“What’s rubbed you the wrong way?” Kakashi asked out of curiosity, trying to gain another perspective on the matter. Watching as Maia smiled brightly as Iruka shook her hand.

“She hasn’t been trained by an academy, who knows what she knows or who trained her, she could be teaching the kids the wrong things” 

Kakashi nodded as Kurenai spoke, sharing the same concerns.

“But then again, if the Hokage trusts her then so should we” Kurenai said, remembering the Hokage wouldn’t do this if she didn’t trust the people she brought into the village.

“All I know is that she told me her mentor was missing-nin” Kakashi said, sharing all the information he had with Kurenai. 

“Missing-nin?” Kurenai became alarmed, shooting back the last of her drink. “Well that  _ is _ interesting isn’t it?”

There was a moment of silence between the two shinobi. Kurenai thought hard, trying to connect dots. Missing-nin sounded like a whole bunch of trouble. If she was trained by missing-nin then that means the mentor in question had to be powerful enough to have evaded death when the first squad to kill them were sent out. This was highly questionable and alarming indeed. 

“Might do some digging. If I find anything out, I’ll let you know” Kurenai, leaving Kakashi by himself to approach her husband. 

Across the room, Maia took no notice of being stared at by others as if she had an extra head. Instead she was enjoying Iruka’s warm introduction and friendly chatter.

Maia wouldn’t say she had anxiety about these events but she wasn’t exactly in her comfort zone. So used to working with her team back in the kitchen that the idea of having to meet new people slightly terrified her, especially people who were on a whole other level than her. Used to being the pick of the crop, now she sat at the bottom of the barrel. 

“You don’t like these sort of things?” He asked politely. Leaning against the back of the wall, next to her, swirling his drink in his hand. 

“I do, it’s just… I don’t know anyone” Maia admitted, squeaking quietly and looking down to the floor. 

If this was a party back at her old family's house then she would have been the life of it, having a grand old time. Joking and goofing around with her fellow chefs. It was about being comfortable, and Maia was certainly not. However she appreciated someone making the first move and approaching her instead of trying to force herself into a circle somewhere. 

“Well, you know me now” Iruka offered. It was kind of him.

Maia smiled, it felt good someone was giving her a warm welcome. Not instantly interrogating her about herself unlike  _ some _ . She could feel him staring at her, anytime she dared to look he would avert his gaze somewhere else. Maia didn’t even know why. Did he think she was some spy or she was going to destroy the village? 

_ ‘Go away!’ _ Maia wanted to shout at him so badly. 

“Why don’t you come with me, I’ll introduce you to some people. And you’ll be with me so it won’t be so awkward” Iruka offered and Maia gladly accepted.

Initially joining a circle, Maia was introduced and everyone seemed quite happy to meet her. There was a man named Asuma, his wife Kurenai by his side. He didn’t hesitate to tell her all about his student, Shikamaru, who skipped the rank of chunin and went straight to jonin. Asuma spoke about him with pride. Then she was introduced to a fellow new mentor, Kaiyo, a chunin from the Land of Mist. He was nice and polite, chatting to her about the adjustment it is to go from storms and cloud covered skies to the warmth and heat in the Land of Fire. 

Kakashi watched as Maia worked the room. Smiling and shaking hands with others. Laughing with some. Iruka by her side the entire time. Sure, he was pleased to see her warm up to others, even if she hadn’t warmed up to himself. Watching as Kurenai listened intensely to every word Maia spoke, wondering what she could possibly be saying to the group. He was yet to trust her yet and hoped someone could give him a reason to. 

“So, Maia. Do you have a preferred nature release?” Kurenai asked, her arm linked around her husbands.

“Yes, I tend to use more taijutsu in combination with wind release,” Maia warmly explained.

“You know who you should talk to? Maito Gai, he’s an expert in taijutsu!” Iruka pointed to a man on the other side of the room.

The guy looked like a real life action figure. Strong, perfectly groomed, and extremely enthusiastic. Seemed like a great storyteller too. Maia would keep that in mind.

“But you forget my dear Iruka, I am a master of wind release!” Asuma said, puffing along on his cigarette. “If you need any help, Maia, I’m your guy!” 

Maia smiled warmly, feeling incredibly welcomed by the group. This was certainly unexpected, she thought this night was going to end in disaster. 

“I’m just going to get another drink” Maia told Iruka, leaving the circle to make her way to the drinks table. 

The smile on her face faded as she saw who was standing next to it. Kakashi. 

Was she going to interrogate her more? Accuse her almost killing her student again? She was having a really good night and definitely did not want any of that trouble. Considering to just go back later when he was away from the table, a little voice said to her  _ ‘no, we're absolutely not doing that _ ’. It was the voice of three drinks Maia, a lot braver than zero drinks Maia. Besides what would she say to the group if she came back without a drink? ‘ _ I didn’t get a drink because Kakashi kind of intimidates me _ ’. That would sound so ridiculous. 

So she approached the drinks table, paying no mind to the man hovering like a hungry seagull, his eyes watching her like a hawk. Trying to find a bottle honjozo sake among the various bottles littering the table. Eventually Maia found the amber bottle, poured the rest of it into her glass, and was on her merry way. 

Kakashi watched as Maia poured the sake into her glass, walking away without a second glance. Surprised she had walked away without a comment to remark, though he was thankful they didn’t have another confrontation. If she was going to leave him well alone, then who was he to complain? 

Eventually, he grew tired of the party. He had done his part by showing up at least. It was time to sink under the covers and read till he passed out. As he walked away, a voice called after him.

“Leaving so soon, Kakashi?” Gai said loudly, gaining everyone’s attention in the room.

Including Maia, who caught his attention for a moment before she looked away uncomfortably. Kakashi didn’t say anything back, instead giving a prompt wave goodbye and turning his back on the room so he could leave in peace. 

It was safe to say, Maia had a good night after Kakashi left, though she had been having a good night despite his presence. Maia didn’t hate Kakashi. In fact, she felt as if she had to prove something to him after their first interaction. His presence made her feel uneasy, reminded her of every single person who looked down on her due to her circumstances. 

Maia spent the rest of the night laughing with Iruka, vowing to hang out some time as they both wandered the streets of Konoha trying to get home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yellooooo, thanks for reading im on tumblr @spacecadetal come say hello!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'In that moment, Maia really wished she knew the hand signs to send her spiraling down into the depths of earth'
> 
> It's Shinobi Night in Konoha. The higher level shinobis and teachers get together for 'team bonding' and Maia is invited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you came back huh? thank you for joining and i hope you enjoy

The sun on Maia’s bare arms filled her with warmth as she made her way home, dawdling along.

“Hey! Hey, Maia!” Iruka chased after Maia on the streets of Konoha. Running in a sprint to catch up with her.

Turning around to see Iruka running up to her, Maia smiled. “What’s going on, Iruka?”

“I was hoping I’d bump into you. We’re having a Shinobi Night tonight, you should come!”

“Shinobi Night?” Maia questioned.

“Yeah! All the higher level shinobi and teachers go for dinner and drinks. It’s quite good fun”

“But Iruka… I’m not a shinobi…”

“That doesn’t even matter, the new guys are going too” Iruka said, “Did no one tell you?”

Maia felt a sudden pang of hurt, she wasn’t going to lie. It faded away quickly after the realisation that Maia was still yet to develop bonds or make friends with the other shinobi of the village. No wonder she hadn’t received an invite. It didn't matter, Iruka was telling her now and that counted for something.

“No… but it doesn’t matter. I’d love to come” Maia said, quickly shaking off the hurt, a smile on her face despite. 

“Awesome. Come by Resutoran at eight alright?” And with that Iruka was running off in the other direction, giving Maia a wave before dedicating himself to his sprint.

* * *

Bordering on eight at night, Maia looked at herself in the mirror one last time. Smoothing out her shirt, checking all angles to see if she looked strange. She probably did.

Maia didn’t know how these Shinobi Nights’ worked. Did you come dressed up or was it casual? When she worked for her old family, the chefs would take the night off and get dressed up and go to a big village and let loose. Shooting drinks back, dancing on the street. Why did she have a feeling that this wasn’t going to be the same as that? 

Just in case, she dressed herself to appear more casual with a hint of formal. A black tank with black flowing pants and her usual training boots, knives strapped to the inside of her leg. Small silver hoops gifted from her mother the day Maia left the village for good. 

Maia debated whether or not she should turn up a little later. There were many advantages and disadvantages to both scenarios. She had weighed them heavily as she sat on her couch debating them in her head. Debating for so long that she had looked at the time and thought she might as well wait a few more moments when the clock turned half past eight. Maybe that way Iruka would be there when she turned up and she wouldn’t be alone. 

Turning up to Resutoran was the biggest mistake Maia had ever made in her life. That’s what it had felt like in the moment anyway. The shinobi were there, so were the chunin. Iruka was there too and gave Maia a big friendly wave and a  _ ‘over here Maia!’ _ . None of this was the issue. The issue was that everyone was in their casual shinobi gear and she was way too overdressed. Now everyone was staring at her and she stood frozen in the doorway. 

_ ‘Just look at Iruka and move. Just keep looking at Iruka’ _ she thought as she began to move through the room, desperately trying to avoid eye contact with anyone else at all costs.

Sliding onto the stool next to Iruka, Maia had never wanted to walk out of a building more in her entire life. 

“I feel completely overdressed” she murmured to Iruka.

“Don’t even worry about it, you're the nicest looking one out of all of us here” 

That did kind of make her feel better. 

“Here. This will take your mind off it” Iruka said as he slid the glass of sake in her direction. 

He was right, it did, even for a second. Maia slammed it back. “Hey, Iruka...did everyone know I was coming tonight?”

“Ah…” Iruka laughed slightly nervously, “No...not really”.

In that moment, Maia really wished she knew the hand signs to send her spiraling down into the depths of earth. 

Kakashi had seen Maia as soon as she walked into Resutoran, looking like a frightened possum. He was hidden in the corner booth, Gai next to him while Asuma and Kurenai sat across them both. One arm around the back of his wife’s chair and the other with a glass of the hard stuff. Kakashi watched as she approached the bar, stiff muscles and red cheeks, sitting down next to Iruka and slamming back a glass of sake. Basic body language said she was experiencing hell on earth. 

He had no idea she was coming at all. No one had said anything all week, then again he had been busy. Gai dragged him along last minute with great reluctance on Kakashi’s part. It’s not that these events weren’t his thing, it was a good opportunity for team bonding, it’s just that he didn’t want to go. 

“How are the kids?” Gai asked the group, always looking for a chance to praise his squad's abilities.

“Fantastic. Hinata is starting to really grow into her own” Kurenai said, nodding as she sipped from her glass.

“Ino and Choji are growing incredibly too. Really stepped it up. You should have seen how fast Choji got back to his normal weight after getting out of hospital. Oh boy, does the kid love to eat” Asuma said with pride, puffing away on his cigarette.

“Lee is doing absolutely phenomenal since his surgery, he’ll be back to shape in absolutely no time at all!”

“Kakashi? How about Naruto and Sakura?” Kurenai asked, noticing Kakashi's silence.

“Well, Jiraiya is looking after Naruto now and Sakura is being mentored by Maia Setsudan” 

None of this bothered him. Having the squad part ways so Kakashi could focus on Sasuke was a good thing at the time, leaving Kakashi being able to be more attentive to the conflicted boy. That soon came to bite him in the ass. Despite that, he had no qualms about it, Naruto was in capable hands despite Jiraiya’s antics. Sakura on the other hand, he was to wait and see. Perhaps Maia could give Sakura a different type of mentoring that could help Sakura in the long run. 

Maia was three drinks in already in the short amount of time she had been there. It was excessive but desperate times call for desperate measures. In this very moment, in this very restaurant, all Maia wanted to do was run back to her old family’s doorstep and beg for her old job back. 

“So you have Moto on your squad right?” Iruka asked Maia, tearing a dumpling off of his stick.

“Yeah, Kira and Sakura too” Maia nodded, smiling at the mention of her squad.

Maia was proud of her squad. Sure it was early days but she knew with enough time, this squad could really grow into something strong. This was almost like a recipe that was in need of perfecting, maybe it needed a pinch of salt or a little more stock but eventually you’d get to a point of perfection. 

“Oh Moto. You know he has some potential despite his reluctance to actually learn anything, good kid” 

“Yeah, I’ll make a shinobi out of him yet” Maia hoped.

Throughout the night, Kakashi kept his eyes on Maia Setsudan. Watching as she drowned herself in sake and wine, finding it mildly amusing. He’d doubt she knew he was here yet or else he would have received a glare by now. She had stuck by Iruka closely at the bar and didn't dare to look around. He had tuned out the group's conversation, listening on little snippets of hers instead. Despite her distress coming into the place, the alcohol seemed to settle it an hour into her visit. 

“I’m just going to the bathroom” Iruka told Maia, now she was alone at the bar.

Kakashi watched as she swivelled around, her feet tucked into the bar at the bottom of the stool innocently, oblivious to her surroundings. She took in every little detail in the room, slowly scanning each little inch until… until she finally noticed him. 

He wanted to frown at the panic on her face. Why would she react like that? Did she dislike him that much? Her behaviour was just as cold and dismissive at the welcoming party. 

Maia thought she was about to throw up, praying to anything listening out in the universe that she didn’t. Glancing around the room to see Kakashi gave her a fright. She hadn’t suspected him to be hiding in the corner like that. Now she felt slightly embarrassed in front of him, turning up over dressed and getting drunk enough to border on foolishness. Looking away quickly and pretending it never happened was the only way forward.

It was amazing what she could hear once it was silent. Iruka was easy to chat to and Maia sometimes couldn’t shut herself up once she got enough drinks in her.

“Look I just don’t trust her yet” Kurenai finished her drink, slamming the glass on the counter. As if she has been itching to say so. 

Kakashi looked to his fellow comrade with his eyebrow raised. He trusted her opinion, after all she spoke more to Maia at the welcoming party than he had in total. Perhaps she heard something that has formed her opinion.

“Where is this coming from?” Kakashi asked, curious at the sudden outburst. “What happened to trusting Tsunade?”

“I’m just unsure about her that's all. I don’t know if she’s a capable shinobi and I don’t know if she’s going to be of help to these kids. Students come first always” she defended her stance.

The group understood her concern, they’d want to make sure their students were getting the best training possible. 

“We need to talk to Tsunade about this and get some answers,” she urged the group.

“Woah, woah, woah there, Tsunade is Hokage for a reason and if she trusts her enough to bring her and every other chunin here then we need to extend that trust” Gai said, trying to get out of any confrontation in a passive manner.

Kakashi agreed with Gai for once. Hokage was Hokage for a reason, what she says, goes. If Tsunade thought this person was good enough to help the village, then she was good enough. Perhaps they were needing to extend a helping hand rather than a dismissive one. 

“I’m just don’t think Tsunade thought this through”

_ Oh... _

Maia sat alone at the bar, her head tilted in the direction of the group in the corner of the restaurant. It was not her intention to eavesdrop but then again, if you don’t want someone to hear something you probably shouldn’t speak so loudly. 

Kakashi gathered that she had probably overheard their conversation. Especially when she ordered one last glass, slamming it back before fleeing the scene. The mission of welcoming the new people was going splendidly. 

Iruka had come back well after Maia had left, standing at the bar looking around to see any sign of her at any of the other tables. 

“Hey, guys. Have you seen Maia?” He had asked Kakashi’s group but was met with shrugs and  _ ‘I have no idea, sorry’ _ . 

Maia felt as if she was a jigsaw piece that kept trying to ram herself into places she just didn’t belong and that was becoming clear. She wasn’t going to fight for her honour or in her defence. Simply she would not stay where she was not wanted. 

Walking away from the bar and out of the restaurant into the streets, grateful for the cold air hitting her hot skin, for the first time in the whole night Maia finally felt like she could breathe.

Maia was upset. Of course she was, she had just wanted to be accepted by her peers. She had left her whole life behind to do this favour and now she was treated like a pariah over it. It felt completely stupid and pointless. Standing up to it by leaving felt somewhat brave, not allowing herself to hang around a group of people she wasn’t welcome around. 

As she walked down the dark Konoha streets her sadness began to boil over to anger. Angry that she left a job she loved for this, angry that everyone couldn’t get over the fact that she wasn’t trained in a damn academy, angry that she was letting it all get the better of her.

As Maia made it home after fiddling with her keys in the lock, She sloppily removed her shoes as she walked up stairs, flopping onto her bed the moment she saw it. As she drifted off, all Maia could think about how she was going to prove every single one of them wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry yall im not tryna make Kurenai the bad guy. shes just concerned about the safety of her students that all. she'll warm up to it eventually. anyways i hope yall enjoyed it, come find me on tumblr @spacecadetal (i need to follow more naruto blogs) see yall next time


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's home. Sakura has started her training. Kakashi gets a ramen slurping induced nose bleed? Assumptions are made.

The intel mission Kakashi had been sent on recently was basic, easy. Collecting information and turning it into the middleman the client had sent on their behalf, just as he was instructed to. Though the information that had come to light was certainly interesting, Kakashi stopped thinking about it as soon as the mission had ended. He had done his part and that’s all that mattered. 

Stopping by Tsunade’s office before he made his way home, he was surprised to see her alert and actually working for a change. 

“Kakashi, how was the mission?” she asked, piles of paperwork around her on her desk, looking around frantically for a file or piece of paper living somewhere on her desk. 

“Successful, without a hitch”

“I’m glad to hear. I’ve put you on rest for a couple days to help recoup. We might need you for some bigger missions next week”

“Is that all?”

“Yes, that’s all Kakashi. Thanks for stopping in” she said, waving him out so she could continue rummaging for a certain file. 

Three days of rest before he goes back to missions. Three days was better than no days he supposed. Despite being a highly skilled shinobi, Kakashi was starting to feel a little worn out. Sure missions were good and he enjoyed being active and out of the house but sometimes he just craved the ability to do nothing at all. For his mental health and physical health. 

He began to make a mental list of all the things he could do now he was at home on rest. Read a book, even if he already read the same one over a hundred times now. Sleep until ten in the morning, sometimes Kakashi hadn’t done for a while now. Maybe he could just stroll around the village, give Gai a fright, watch the stars from the cliffs at night. Activities one may seem as mundane but the shinobi couldn’t help what he enjoyed. 

As he walked the streets of Konoha, itching to get home, his stomach growled. There was a dire need to bathe and sleep but his stomach was right, it was time to eat. Feeling a little lazy, Kakashi thought to stop by Ramen Ichiraku. It was on the way to his apartment and he figured he deserved a night off from cooking after that mission. 

Kakashi could barely get a foot into the place when he had felt arms wrap around his waist.

“Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto yelled, greeting his past mentor. 

“So you made it home alive then” Kakashi said, ruffling the kid’s hair. He was glad Naruto was back in the village safe. 

“You know it! We’re having ramen and Sakura is telling me about her teacher, come join us!”

Kakashi was going to grab a bite here anyway, checking in with his past pupils wouldn’t hurt either. He was curious to see how Sakura was handling her lessons with Maia, even if she only had one lesson so far. Perhaps Sakura telling him everything was just fine would help Kakashi begin to start trusting the outside properly. Maybe it could help the other shinobi in the village too. 

“Kakashi-sensei! Are you joining us?” Sakura asked as Kakashi sat on the stool next to her.

“Yes I am. How was your first lesson, Sakura? I'm sorry I can’t mentor you anymore”

“No worries Kakashi-sensei, Maia is really nice. She hasn’t taught me much yet but we had a play fight and she’s giving me pointers”

“You had a play fight with her?”

“Yeah, what's the big deal? We fight with you all the time Kakashi” Naruto chirped in.

“Yeah it's okay, she went really easy on me. She just wanted to see how I fought. Even though I kinda don’t” Sakura said, her voice dropping off at the last part of her sentence.

“How was your mission Kakashi?” Naruto asked, slurping up his ramen.

“It was fine, a very uneventful mission”

“But wasn’t it A Grade?” Sakura asked.

“Yes, it was” Kakashi sighed, a bowl of ramen appearing in front of him.

The steam of the freshly cooked meal was wafting up his nose, it smelt heavenly. Better than anything he had eaten for the last couple of days. Before Kakashi could distract Sakura and Naruto so he could eat his ramen without his mask, a voice did the job for them.

“Sakura, I’m glad to see you have an appetite after our fight”

Maia. 

Kakashi had almost felt a little bad about Shinobi Night. Seeing as she just walked out without saying a word to anyone, let alone Iruka. Iruka eventually had come back after Maia had left, confused and looking around for her. Eventually asking the group if they had seen her. Kakashi had a suspicion she had heard his group, well Kurenai, talking about her, hence her sudden departure. 

“Are you Sakura’s new teacher?” Naruto asked excitedly, it was nice seeing new faces around the village.

“Yes, I’m Maia” she smiled politely. 

“You should come eat ramen with us!”

The invitation to eat ramen was more like an invitation for Naruto to ask Maia everything about her and then fifty follow up questions after for good measure. Kakashi almost wanted to laugh, typical Naruto. 

“Naruto, I don’t think Ms. Setsudan would want-“ Sakura had said before she was interrupted.

“I’d love to,” Maia said, pulling up a seat next to Naruto. “Kakashi, I almost didn’t see you there,” Maia said, looking at the body in the seat next to Sakura.

Maia knew he was there the moment she stepped foot in the place but she wasn’t about to give the man who followed her around and questioned her abilities the satisfaction. However she would try to remain professional and courteous. Kakashi greeted her with silence and a quick wave.

“Normally I cook for myself but today I felt a little lazy” she smiled as the bowl of ramen was placed in front of her, trying to ignore Kakashi’s presence. 

There seemed to be a calm aura around Maia when she interacted with the kids. Gentle and nurturing, a side Kakashi only saw briefly during her first training session. It was a much pleasant side to her, one he much preferred over how she acted with other shinobi, with him.

Half a week since Shinobi Night had gone by and Maia wouldn’t lie that she felt slightly raw and confused about it since. The other shinobi had been welcoming and friendly but they still had their doubts about her and Maia couldn’t help but feel insecure about it. Having no idea how to prove herself to the other shinobi except for doing her job to the best of her abilities. Maia had made herself a promise and she was intending to keep it. Eventually the other shinobi would warm to her and she hoped she could warm to them too. 

“I hate cooking for myself that’s why I come here instead” Naruto beamed.

“Well, I’m a chef. It was my job and a job I loved very much”

So she was a chef. Kakashi sat up straight, taking in this new information. A chef was teaching students about nature releases, jutsu, and chakra? It sounded odd when he thought about it but it did explain her specialty in knives. 

“You should cook me something!”

“Don’t be rude Naruto!” Sakura nudged him. The last thing Sakura wanted was for Naruto to embarrass her in front of her mentor. 

“No no that’s okay Sakura, I’d actually enjoy that very much. I only cook for myself now that I’m here but before I worked for a very important family who ate five course meals every night for dinner. Cooking for others truly gives me joy, so does eating with others” Maia said before readjusting her chopsticks and digging into her bowl. 

“Sakura, have you ever thought about pursuing genjutsu? I think you would be excellent at it” Maia said after finishing her mouthful. 

“I share the same thoughts” Kakashi spoke up, surprised that they were on the same page for once.

“Genjutsu just doesn’t feel like my thing if I’m honest” Sakura said quietly, not wanting to have to disappoint both her mentors but still she needed to be honest.

“Well that’s okay Sakura, it’s not mine either but we can at least teach you how to defend yourself against it. It’s not the most used jutsu but it will never fail to catch you off guard” Maia smiled, supporting her student’s decision. 

Maia was right. To those untrained, genjutsu could be deadly if you had no idea how to defend against it. It made Kakashi wonder what battles she had been in. Had she defended herself against genjutsu before?

There was a silence. Maia took this as an invitation to continue eating. She began to eat ferociously as if it was her last meal. The sound of her slurping on the juicy noodles made Kakashi stop in his tracks. Watching as she sucked them into her mouth. Kakashi was not watching her out of outrage of her terrible table manners, but the sound. It made his imagination run wild, run to places so deep in his mind, it was nothing savoury. He felt something wet on his lips, touching his nose with his fingers he realised his nose was bleeding. How embarrassing. Luckily the mask hid all that.

“Is something the matter Kakashi?” Maia asked, noticing his stare.

“No, nothing at all”

It was official, he was a pervert. 

As Kakashi began to stare at the wall, his mind ran wild. Mostly it was little versions of himself running around him in circles yelling “Shame!”. Kakashi wasn’t interested in Maia like that at all. She was an attractive woman, sure but he didn’t think about her in that way at all. His thoughts usually gave her the basic respect of a fellow colleague. It was just his perverted and lonely mind giving him intrusive thoughts, twisting something so innocent as eating a meal into something not so innocent. Quickly he snapped himself out of it, the only evidence of his thoughts were on his mask. 

Maia didn’t seem to notice, instead returning to her bowl of ramen. Figuring he was just glaring at her again because she was some unworthy guest of the leaf village or something along those lines.

Leaving the ramen stand, Sakura and Naruto ran off. Saying their goodbyes to their teachers before running down the street to god knows where. This left Maia and Kakashi alone, Kakashi feeling already awkward as the blood from his nose had dried. 

“So Sakura…” Maia broke the silence.

She was finally going to talk to Kakashi after avoiding so for at least a week now, at two events nonetheless. Though she was reluctant, she needed some help and she wasn’t afraid to ask one of her students old mentors what he thought. Not when it was for the benefit of Sakura. 

“What about Sakura?”

“I worry about her self-esteem and confidence. As her past teacher, would you give me any advice?”

Advice? Though he was taken back by the fact she is asking him for advice despite being so off put by him, Kakashi was glad she was. It showed despite her personal feelings, the well being of her squad mattered more and that was something Kakashi believed in heavily.

“I do think being in a squad with such talented members like Sasuke and Naruto did shake her confidence. I was sure that she wouldn’t want to participate in the chunin exams. Maybe with your squad of underachievers, she can thrive”

“I wouldn’t call them underachievers, perhaps maybe hidden talent” Maia corrected him, no anger in her tone. She had faith in her students, despite not being naturally talented like their peers. It was what Tsunade sent her here for.

“Perhaps. With Sakura, she needs help with her strength and her chakra control. She would make an excellent genjutsu master but it’s not in her nature. Illusions can cause more harm than a blow to the head”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Maia noted. Maia began to walk a little further than Kakashi, turning around and giving him a quick wave. “I’ll see you around Kakashi” 

He waved back, watching as she disappeared down an alley. Now he could finally breathe. Now he could finally run home and wash the blood off his face.

* * *

Staring at the ceiling, Kakashi had retired to bed for the night. With only assumptions in mind, he had come to a conclusion: Maia Setsudan was just misunderstood and deep down, had a good nature.

She treated her students well and cared for them like they were her own. Putting aside her pride and personal feelings to ask for help and advice from others to help them grow. Approaching her students gently and having plenty of faith in them. She valued teamwork, something he imagined she valued based on her previous occupation. Seeing as you couldn’t work for important families without getting along with or having the basic respect for your team in the first place.

These were all assumptions but they were backed up by her actions. Perhaps Kakashi had been wrong about her initially and first impressions lied. Maia didn’t have to prove herself to him in his eyes. She just needed to keep doing what she was doing with her squad and that would be more than enough to be in his good books. Despite this, Kakashi hoped that the rest of the village would see that side of her too. 

Kakashi rolled over, trying not to think about it anymore. There were still many questions he wanted answered on the subject but he was willing to accept he may never know. Instead he looked to the moon, waiting for his body to let his guard down and finally sleep. 

* * *

The moon’s glow was too bright to focus. Maia closed the blinds to her bedroom, her mind lingering on something Kakashi said. Her squad being  _ ‘underachievers _ ’. Maia hadn’t taken offence to the comment, she understood he meant they weren’t the most naturally talented squad. 

It had made Maia realise something important about her role in all of this. These kids knew what it was like to be underestimated, not taken seriously. So did Maia. That’s why she was the perfect person to teach them. 

These kids had potential and better opportunities than she ever had. They just didn’t see that. Instead they saw their peers excel and their confidence plummet. Maia wasn’t a masterful shinobi but she was willing to pass along the teachings of her master and help these kids no matter what the cost was. She’d make good shinobi out of them, even if she had to train them for the rest of her life to get them to that place. 

Once she trained these kids, renewed their confidence and helped strengthen their abilities, then the village would truly see Maia was not as useless as everyone thought. Maybe then she would finally be accepted by her new peers. Maybe then the shinobi path would be one worth taking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're making relationship ground ok!!! anyways thanks for reading. come find me on tumblr @spacecadetal


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia gives Shinobi Night another go, this time in normal clothing. Someone gets a bit too drunk and starts a fight.

Iruka managed to convince Maia to come to the next Shinobi Night, this time she wasn't allowed to run off. He had assured Maia that there were no hard feelings about her early departure from the last one, understanding when Maia told him she wasn't feeling well. It wasn't exactly a lie, she hadn't been feeling too well. This time she would come dressed appropriately to save herself from mortification. 

Why she thought it would be a good idea to down half a bottle of wine before she left the house, she didn’t know. Maybe because drunk Maia was just a different Maia all together. Less critical of herself, less awareness of herself and her insecurities. More fun. That’s the most important part right? Fun. 

“You made it!” Iruka stood up when he saw Maia approach the booth. This time Iruka was with a group.

_Damn it Iruka!_

The group in question was Gai, the taijutsu action man Maia had yet to meet properly. Shinrin, new to the village like herself, and then there was Kaiyo who she had met at the welcoming party. Despite her reluctance to want to sit with a group, Maia accepted it, taking a seat next to Iruka. These guys seemed alright and who knew, maybe she'll find some more friends after all. 

“So you’re Maia huh?” Gai said to her as Iruka poured her a glass of wine.

“Yeah, that’s me” she smiled as she took a sip from the glass. “You must be Maito Gai, I hear you’re an excellent taijutsu master”

“Someone...someone said that? About me?” Gai had his hand to his chest, his eyes wobbling with tears.

Maia became confused. Everyone knew Gai was excellent in taijutsu so why was he acting as if it was the first time someone had praised him. All she could do was watch the grown man start to blubber like a baby.

“ **The power of youth prevails!** ” Gai screamed as the tears rolled down his face, pounding his fist onto the table and knocking over a few empty glasses in the commotion. Maia almost jumped out of her seat.

“Oh don’t worry about him, he gets like that” Iruka whispered to Maia who nodded slowly in acceptance.

She had small talk with others and that had been going well. Kaiyo and Maia discussed their squads, swapping tips and tricks with each other which was very helpful to Maia. Gai and Maia had discussed taijutsu and Gai had offered to show her some techniques which Maia was very thankful for. Iruka and Maia had a good time laughing about the type of mischief their students were getting into. All in all it had been a great night so far. Better than the last time. No sign of Kakashi, Asuma, or Kurenai. Maia figured they had all been on missions or busy doing their own thing, it wasn’t something that got stuck in Maia’s mind. The only thing stuck in Maia’s mind was keeping her glass full. 

Sure it wasn’t exactly like the night outs she would have with her old team but maybe Shinobi Night wasn’t as bad as she thought.

* * *

Maia was pretty drunk half way through the night. It was at the point where she was being served water rather than alcohol. At least someone was looking out for her best interests. Taking a break from talking to others, she sat at the bar alone. Just her and her water. Minding her own business when she had heard her name.

“Maia? I could take her on...” the voice said so in such a matter of fact way.

Maia turned around, looking for the owner of the voice. Brows furrowed as she glared around the room, scanning every inch. Couldn’t she just have one night where she wasn’t made to feel bad by someone else?

“Doubt she’s that good anyway, that’s why she has the squad she does” 

The alcohol had done Maia no favours. It was easy to be drunk and jolly but it was just as easy for that happiness to turn into anger. Maybe she could have turned a blind eye to any rude comments made about herself but the squad? No, no way. 

She hadn’t been thinking straight as she approached the table, standing behind the man in question. The chunin accompanying him looked up to her, almost if they could sense the trouble brewing.

“Is there something you want to say to me?” she asked, arms crossed against her chest, staring daggers.

The man turned his body slowly around, leaning his arm on the back of his chair. “No, not unless you’d like to hear about how I really don’t think you should be here”

“Oh? Well please, tell me more” Maia egged him on, her demeanour bordering from annoyed to irritated. 

“We’re properly trained, you’re not. I think that puts it pretty simply” he laughed, turning to dismiss Maia and get back to drinking with his friends. 

_I’ve had enough of this asshole_.

Someone should have cut her off earlier because this was going to end in disaster. In her drunken state Maia couldn’t bring herself to calm down, instead she was about to escalate the situation further. 

“So you think you’re better than me huh?” Maia asked, taking her kunai from her belt and plunging it into the table in front of the man. “How about we find out?”

This wasn’t a good look, trying to start a fight with her fellow _‘comrade’_ but enough was enough. If they wanted to whisper about her behind her back then she’d give them something to whisper about. How about they whisper about how this guy took a beating by someone with no formal rank instead.

Maia was ready to go. Ready to take this guy on and show everyone what she was really about. Then suddenly she felt a hand come down on her shoulder, almost startling her. “I think we should get some fresh air outside, Maia.” 

With his hand firmly on her back, Kakashi ushered Maia out of the restaurant and into the street. Still Maia maintained eye contact with the man, one day Kakashi wasn’t going to be able to save his ass. 

Maia and Kakashi stood in the streets facing each other. His arms crossed, ready to give her a stern lecture. Maia rolled her eyes anticipating it. Where did he even come from anyway? 

“You shouldn’t be trying to start fights with a fellow shinobi like that. I don’t know what you’re used to but we don’t do that here” Kakashi said. There it was, that lecture she was anticipating. “And especially not after consuming alcohol”

Maia huffed. She wouldn’t call that asshole a fellow of hers at all. Now she was just angry. These shinobi went on and on about teamwork yet let her be slandered and gossiped about endlessly with no stop to it. She was tired of being the bigger person, tired of trying to fight to prove herself. 

“Actually, you know what. I’m really sick and tired of all of you whispering behind my back like I can’t hear it. Guess what, I can!”

Kakashi had almost felt disappointed. That good nature she had within her disappeared with enough alcohol and the right provocation. This was not going to be the way to prove herself to others. 

The two had a decent distance between them. Kakashi’s back to the entrance of the restaurant, lit up by the lights. Maia stood in the dark, only a few streetlights to illuminate her figure. She was fuming, still ready for a fight.

“None of this fellow comrade shit matters, I’m not shinobi. I can pick a fight with whoever I want” 

Kakashi was realizing what this was about. Her pride, her honour. Things she could bite her tongue about and ignore usually. As if she had stuffed every attack, every word whispered behind her back into a bottle, now that cork was about to blow off the top, no thanks to the alcohol in her bloodstream.

“You’re heavily intoxicated Maia, you’re angry. It’s understandable” Kakashi said, trying to reason with her.

“You know what… maybe if we fight...everyone will finally shut up” Maia spoke as if it was the solution she had been looking for all this time, the greatest idea she’s ever had. Fighting Kakashi really would show the village that she wasn’t to be underestimated.

Kakashi sighed, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. This was not what he was trying to achieve. “I don’t want to fight you, Maia”

Maia let out a laugh. It was too late, it was cemented in her mind as a great idea. Scuffing her foot back on the dirt ground, ready to run. “Well I do!” 

He sighed as he approached her, feeling as if he was trying to talk down a riled up genin. Trying to prevent a fight was not how he wanted to spend his Friday night but he was here, looking at this woman trying to take out her building frustrations on him. If she was going to swing, he’d block it with ease. 

Approaching her slowly as if she was a wounded animal, finally Kakashi reached Maia. She looked up to him, confused. Expecting him to go along with her silly idea. Instead, he placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to level with her instead.

“I think you should go home and sleep it off,” he offered gently. 

This was a way out for her. There would be no point for her to fight him. He’d just spend the rest of the night blocking her attacks until she eventually got exhausted and gave up. This was all quite pointless and Kakashi hoped Maia could see it too. 

Taking a deep breath, Maia was ready to accept defeat. Without another word, Kakashi’s hand fell off her shoulder as she walked away from him. From the restaurant.

Kakashi watched as the deterred Maia walked away. Swearing he could hear sniffling as she disappeared into the dimly lit streets ahead. He felt for her, for her misguided ideas. Her anger was warranted but this wasn’t going to be the way to get the respect of those around her. He waited for her figure to truly disappear before walking home himself, not feeling in the socializing mood.

On the dimly lit streets of Konoha, Maia walked home alone. Tears falling from her eyes and sobs escaping from her mouth. Being alone, even in her state of mind, helped her quickly reflect on her actions. She might have just jeopardized any respect the shinobi of the village had gained for her, all because she couldn’t hold it in anymore. The frustration and anger. 

In a way, Maia was thankful for Kakashi not indulging her silly idea. Now she just felt embarrassed.

At the end of the night, Maia found herself wanting to be anyone else except herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah sorry i gotta do the one step forward two step back thing bc i have an intense need to drag my slowburn out to an infuriating level <3 anyways i have so many chapters written in advance so may spam post soon. thanks for reading and if you wanna find me im at @spacecadetal on tumblr


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto comes for dinner and unexpected guest?

Maia had spent the last couple of weeks intensely training her squad. Making sure they nailed the basic necessities in preparation for their upcoming mission. Their first as a squad. This was Maia’s prime time to prove herself.

_ “Ms. Maia we did this already at the academy” _

_ “And you’ll do it again. It’s good to keep on top of your forms Moto”  _

Practice, practice, practice. It’s what her master always said, it’s what her master always did. Even he, an older man by the time Maia met him, practised his forms from the academy. Maia remembered hours and hours of training, practising basic forms over and over until she would grow frustrated and demand something else. Her master would place his hand on her shoulder, laugh, then make her continue practising again. 

But Maia was not one to complain. In fact this was working to her advantage. The squad was already stronger than when she took them on. Was it amazing growth? No but growth nonetheless. It gave Maia the confidence that maybe, just maybe, she was doing something right after all.

“ _ Maia, I need these students ready… for anything and right now they’re not. Any help you can give them could help them survive when eventually Orochimaru decides to attack again _ ”

Tsunade's voice rang around her head most days. It was a sticky situation taking on this much responsibility but a favour was a favour.

After the last Shinobi Night, Maia was extremely embarrassed once again. Deciding to avoid the night all together and avoid everyone else if she could help it. Iruka had heard what went down that night, completely understanding that she may need some time to warm up to the idea of ever going again and for that Maia was thankful. Still she tried to be on her own most days, staying inside or hiding in quiet spots in the village to avoid others. It was best she didn’t talk to the other shinobi for a while. 

Lost in thought down the market street, Maia barely noticed the spikey haired blonde boy run up beside her.

“Ms. Maia! Ms. Maia” Naruto called for her. He was tall for his age, up to her shoulders already but still she could look down at him. 

“Yes Naruto?”

“You know how you said you would cook me dinner sometime...”

Maia smiled, closing her eyes. She had wondered when that was going to pop up. “Yes I do remember that”

“Could you cook me dinner tonight?”

“I guess I could. There’s nothing on my schedule”

It was true. She really didn’t have anything on her schedule at all. Not unless throwing knives at the wall and reading counted as a schedule. 

“Yes!” Naruto said excitedly. 

“But… you have to help me shop for the ingredients” 

“Deal!” 

Naruto and Maia looked through the markets for ingredients. When asked what he wanted to eat and realising he could ask for anything he wanted, Naruto picked nikujaga. A dish Maia had made many times before. It took them a while to select ingredients, Maia being picky and Naruto picking up just anything out of the baskets. The carrots shouldn’t be cracked, the peas needed to be firm and bright, the potatoes should not have any sprouts. All of this flying past Naruto’s head. Vegetables are vegetables, they all taste the same. 

“Come ‘round mine at six okay?” Maia called to Naruto as he ran off. 

“Okay Ms. Maia! See you then!” 

Maia smiled as she watched Naruto run off. She had heard from the other villagers that he was a bane to the village, always up to no good. Too loud, too cocky. Maia couldn’t see what they were talking about, well… actually… maybe a little but that didn’t change anything. He just seemed like a lost kid who needed some guidance, some leadership. He was a good kid. Maia sighed, how was she always mother duck to some poor young misguided duckling?

* * *

Five thirty had rolled around pretty quickly, Maia opted to read instead of prep until this point. Prep like that would take five minutes tops with her speed and knife skills. About to put her book down and move from the couch, she heard a knock on her door. Probably Naruto coming over early.

“Hello Naruto, come on in”

“Wow Ms. Maia, your place is cool. Look at your knives” Naruto said as he stepped into the house, looking around her living room. 

On the mantle lay a black katana still in its holder. A thank you gift from the last family she worked for, sadly Maia was yet to use it. The walls displayed many different knives in cases. Throwing knives, shuriken, daggers, small disguised knives. 

“You must really like knives,” Naruto said to himself.

“I really do,” Maia smiled. “Since you’re here early you can watch me prep the meal, it will only take a couple of minutes” she said as she walked off to the kitchen.

The boy slid onto the stool tucked next to the kitchen island. Watching as Maia placed the vegetables on the wooden chopping board.

“So do you enjoy your training?” Maia asked.

“Yeah...if I had any. Pervy Sage always leaves before we can get to any of the good stuff”

“Do you have anyone else to turn to? What about when Kakashi is free?”

Kakashi was his past mentor and a highly powerful shinobi, Maia was surprised Naruto wasn’t trying to take advantage of his free time, though there was little of it these days.

“Eh… Pervy Sage said he’d train me so I just have to wait I guess” Naruto said, his head resting in his hands. “At least Sakura seems to be getting the training she needs” 

“Well Naruto, if you need help you are more than welcome to come to our squads training sessions any time” Maia smiled.

“Ms. Maia shouldn’t you be looking when you peel those?” Naruto asked.

“Just Maia is fine Naruto. And remember this was my job, I could do this with my eyes closed. Watch”

Maia closed her eyes, peeling the potato with precision and speed, getting faster and faster (just to give Naruto a fright). She opened her eyes again, Naruto staring back at her with his mouth slightly open.

“I am glad Sakura is doing better. She’s really coming into her own, I’m proud of her” Maia smiled, happy to be mentoring the pink haired girl. 

“Now do you want to see something cool?”

Maia was hoping to impress the kid with her impressive cutting speed. It was one of the favourite parts of her job, cutting meat and vegetables at such speed and accuracy. Not that she’d admit it to anyone but she definitely liked showing it off. Especially when the family she worked for had dinner parties, guests crowding around to see her prepare and cook food right in front of their eyes.

“Of course I-“ Naruto’s enthusiasm was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Maia put down her chef’s knife. A puzzled glance at the front door. She wasn’t expecting anyone at this hour. 

“Oh Maia, that’s right I invited Kakashi-sensei” 

Maia’s heart stopped in its tracks. Her eyes grew wide.

“Kakashi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what can i say i like to have fun :) theres not much i can say about this chapter really but here it is, out in the wild. im on tumblr @spacecadetal


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi comes to dinner!! Naruto is not allowed sake. Maia and Kakashi bond!

“Kakashi?” Maia asked, panicked as she approached the front door?

Kakashi? In her house? After how she acted at Shinobi Night? Why would he even want to come?

“He was kind of moping around looking all sad so I thought it would cheer him up” Naruto shrugged.

“Thanks for the warning” she muttered as her hand reached for the door handle. Twisting it as she pulled the door open.

“Kakashi, you’re here for dinner?” Maia asked politely as he stood on her doorstep, fully knowing he was.

“Yes, I’m sorry if I was late” Kakashi said casually.

It was as if Maia never tried to fight him that night, like he had forgotten all about it. 

“Early actually, I was just starting to cook”

Stepping into the house, Kakashi wasn’t too sure what to think of the place. It was neat and tidy with the most basic furniture. A small dinner table, a couch, a coffee table, a bookshelf. The knives on the walls captured his attention. Knives of different shapes and sizes, all respectfully displayed around her living room. A black katana being the centerpiece near her coat rack on the mantle.

Kakashi wanted to laugh at the idea of some intruder sneaking in here unbeknown that there was a weapon placed in every inch in this house. 

‘ _Smart_ ’ he thought to himself.

“Make yourself comfortable Kakashi, would you like some sake?” Maia left Kakashi in her living room, retreating to the kitchen. A place of comfort for her.

He was a guest in her home. As a host it was her duty to be polite and accommodating. Besides that, she did owe him for her behaviour the last time they saw each other. It was hard for Maia not to feel embarrassed still.

“Can  _ I _ have some sake?” Naruto asked as they were just going give some twelve year old alcohol. 

“No!” both Kakashi and Maia yelled at the same time, then they looked at each other almost awkwardly. 

“It’s for adults, not kids,” Maia said, turning her attention to Naruto.

“Fine, fine” Naruto huffed. 

Kakashi nodded towards Maia, a ‘ _ thank you _ ’ for the act of solidarity. Glad that she had the common sense not to be a ‘ _ fun aunt _ ’ and give him the littlest sip. 

Maia stared at the onion, carrot and potato in need of dicing. She didn’t want to do it anymore, not with Kakashi sitting on her couch. She used to cook in front of important people and never feared once, displayed her skills accurately and with a hidden cockiness. Now she felt as if her pride and skill were being questioned. Like Kakashi was sitting on her couch thinking ‘ _show me what you got then_ ’. 

Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself to start chopping. 

_ ‘Just focus on yourself and no one else okay _ ’ she thought to herself, trying to get rid of her nerves.

One more deep breath. And…begin.

Maia started chopping rapidly, her focus on the potato, then the carrot, onion last. It took only a matter of seconds but it had felt like minutes with eyes on her. 

Kakashi was actually impressed, finally understanding what that whole ‘ _slicing your opponent into ribbons_ ’ comment was about during her first day of training. He imagined this was how she became a chef for important families at such a young age, in an ordinary setting her skills were unmatched. 

“Great, that’s all done” Maia sighed in relief, placing the chef’s knife down and staring at the chopping board instead of at anyone else

“Wow Maia, that was fast! I gotta learn that” Naruto said.

“Thanks Naruto, now why don’t you go and join Kakashi-sensei in the living room?” 

Naruto scampered off to the couch to sit next to Kakashi. They began to chat among themselves as Maia disappeared around the corner to sneak a sip of sake. God knows she needed it. 

“If you’re not trained in an academy then how are you so fast?” Naruto asked. 

For some reason, Maia didn’t mind when the question came from a kid. They asked more out of curiosity than to prove a point or out of some way to prove superiority.

Kakashi looked straight to Maia, waiting patiently and intently for her answer. It was something he wanted an answer to himself.

“I was trained by a man who left his village. He had fallen into depression while on his shinobi path and felt like he had no choice but to leave. He was on the run for the longest time” 

“What happened to him?”

“He was found eventually, killed” she quietly said, “But we knew this was coming. With him on the run, we knew the day would come where they would find him eventually” 

“But that’s enough about that. It’s all very sad and depressing” Maia put an end to the topic. It wasn't a light-hearted dinner conversation. 

Maia continued to cook, trying to focus on putting a good meal together instead of every terrible thing that had ever happened to her.

She hadn’t been trained by some psychotic missing-nin. Just a man who couldn’t bear to live the life of a shinobi anymore. Not as exciting as everyone thought it would be. Kakashi knew how it felt to have your master die and not be able to do a thing about it. It’s something that eats you up at night. He was glad to see Maia open up, still not knowing what she was hiding underneath that rough exterior. 

It hadn’t taken Maia long to finish dinner. Setting the table and placing a bowl in front of the mentor and student at her small dining table.

“I didn’t know you were coming Kakashi, luckily I figured Naruto was a big eater like myself and made enough for all of us”

“You didn’t inform Ms. Setsudan, Naruto?” Kakashi asked.

“Ah…” Naruto laughed hesitantly, “I forgot?” He shrugged.

Kakashi let out a half disappointed sigh. Typical Naruto, he bet Naruto hadn’t even told her until he knocked at the door. What if she hadn’t wanted him in her home? Especially after their incident at Shinobi Night. 

“I hear Sakura is going well in her training” Kakashi broke the ice at the silent table, both Maia and Naruto dug in as soon as they sat down.

“Yes she is” this was Maias moment, to prove to Kakashi she truly was capable of teaching, “I’m impressed with her motivation and dedication to it”

“I heard that you almost killed Moto during the first training session, is that true Ms. Maia?”

“Naruto-“ Kakashi warned.

“It was fine, Naruto. Moto just froze up and forgot to dodge. I caught it before it could get him and if I hadn’t then I’m sure Kakashi-sensei here would have”

She had a lot to atone for but still she slyly mentioned Kakashi watching from the shadows during her first training session. Maia’s eyes flickered to Kakashi to see if she could see any sort of reaction. 

“Wait, Kakashi-sensei you were there too?” Naruto asked. Maia smiled to herself, here she was stirring up trouble.

“Not exactly,” Kakashi answered, “I hear Tsunade’s wanting you to start them on missions soon,” he said, trying to change the subject. 

“Just small, easy ones for now. It’s what we’re primarily training for at the moment. Hopefully with a successful mission, the squad will gain more confidence in their abilities” Maia said, quicking shoving a spoonful of potato in her mouth.

“I’m going on a mission tomorrow with Pervy Sage” Naruto chipped in.

“Yeah? What kind of mission?” Maia asked.

“He won’t tell me, it's so annoying. It’s why I asked for dinner tonight, I ran out of money because he took it all so he could run around being a pervert while I do all the work!”

“Jiraiya takes your money?” Kakashi asked, surprised when he knew he shouldn’t be. 

“Yeah all the time! And I know he’s loaded from those pervert books he’s always doing research for” 

Kakashi cheeks turned slightly pink. He was always reading the _Icha_ _Icha_ series. Yes they were slightly erotic but also filled with romance and human connection. Kakashi looked to Maia, someone he knew read erotic fiction too, who was stifling a laugh, a smile painted on her face instead.

“Did you want me to have a talk to him?” Maia offered.

“Nah he’s a massive pervert, he’d be too busy ogling you rather than listening to you. Thanks though”

Maia made a mental note to approach Jiraiya about it. She couldn’t care less if he was some legendary Sannin. His student shouldn’t be starving because he wants to frequent bath houses and get drunk on expensive wine. 

“Anyway, thanks for dinner Ms. Maia. It was really good! I should probably head home to rest for the mission tomorrow” Naruto said as he stood from the table, the bowl in front of him licked clean.

“Anytime Naruto. Be safe and good luck for your mission.”

“Stay safe, Naruto,” Kakashi added.

Naruto gave the two an enthusiastic wave before showing himself out. This left Kakashi and Maia alone at the table. Maia looked down at her bowl, feeling a little awkward, wondering if he was going to get up shortly and leave now that Naruto had left. She never thought it would be just them two, alone. In fact she had been trying to avoid this. Maia was still yet to apologise for her behaviour and was starting to realise that with just the two of them alone, she was probably going to have to. 

“Do you ever take off the mask?” Maia broke the silence, looking up from her meal and to Kakashi.

“Sometimes, not often in front of others”

“Are you hiding something under there?” She teased gently.

“Maybe” He teased back.

‘ _ Tough cookie’ _ Maia thought. 

“Who taught you how to cook?” Kakashi asked. A welcome question for once.

“My mother. She worked a lot because it was just us. It was the only time we could spend with each other”

Kakashi remembered as a child his mother died when he was young, his father was all he had until he was driven to ending his own life. That time with a parent was always precious.

“She’s back home at the village, I miss her dearly” Maia opened up.

She stood from the table, beginning to collect the dishes. “Are you sure you don’t want some sake?” 

“I’ll have a glass” 

Maia gave him a quick smile, nodding her head at him before retreating back into the kitchen. Returning with two glasses of sake and taking a spot next to him on the couch

“I figured I should probably apologise for my behaviour. It wasn’t very...mature of me” Maia couldn’t look at Kakashi just yet, instead opting for her knees. 

“Thank you for not fighting me. I was stupid to try and start a fight with you” Maia spoke quietly, almost self consciously. 

“You were very drunk, I know you weren’t thinking straight”

Kakashi wasn’t upset with Maia. He understood why she acted the way she did. In fact he thought that she was being overly hard on herself for no good reason. 

“Still, my behaviour was really embarrassing. So I’m deeply sorry for acting like a clown”

“Well it’s water under the bridge”

Maia smiled, feeling a big sense of relief. At least Kakashi didn’t hate her, she didn’t know about the rest of Konoha though. 

“Should I be giving you some privacy? So you can drink?” Maia chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Kakashi let out a small laugh. “There won’t be any need, I am quite fast after all”

“Sure” Maia smiled, a genuine smile. Kakashi felt slightly honoured to see it. 

Maia covered her eyes anyway, taking a small peek in between her fingers to watch. Kakashi smiled, humouring her as one hand reached for the mask and the other hand with the glass of sake gripped tightly. The anticipation was slightly killing her. Quickly he pulled down his mask and shot the sake back, as fast a fly flapping its wing. Maia uncovered her eyes.

“That was fast” She laughed, sipping her own sake.

Kakashi found himself quite surprised. He was actually enjoying her company, never really thinking he would. Maia felt the same, it was nice to talk to someone so casually. It felt as if she hadn’t been able to do that recently, not with her isolating herself from others out of humiliation. 

Sitting next to each other, they chatted for a while. Mostly about books and their favourite and not so favourites. Finding that they actually had a lot more in common in regards to taste than they had realised. It had felt like a long while since Kakashi talked about one of his interests so openly. His conversations felt mostly village based these days so to talk about why the villain character in one of his books is a bad attempt of writing a villain instead of the village's crisis was refreshing. Maia understood having read the book herself. 

It was interesting for Kakashi to watch the layers peel away from her. Something hidden behind each one. Trying to get to the centre of who she actually was. 

It was getting late in the night. Maia herself was starting to feel tired yet didn’t want to say anything out of the duties of being a polite host. Instead Kakashi helped her out. 

“I should be going now,” Kakashi announced, standing from the couch, placing the glass on the coffee table. Though he should, he didn’t want to.

Maia followed his lead, hiding her disappointment despite her tiredness. She had enjoyed his company once she got past her feelings of intimidation and embarrassment. Solitude was fine by Maia but she would admit that company was nice sometimes too and Kakashi’s company felt warm. Talking to him about something not village related almost made him seem human instead of some mighty mythical shinobi. 

“Well, thanks for stopping by. I enjoyed the company” Maia said as she opened the door, speaking genuinely.

Their eyes met as he crossed the threshold of her home and into the street. Maia looked away the moment she felt uncomfortable.

“Have a good night Maia” he bid farewell, lingering a moment longer at the front door.

“See you around Kakashi,” Maia said with a small smile, closing the door.

Finally, Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for coming back and reading another chapter!! this story has changed since I first started writing it and I’m really excited to share it ♥️


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia and her squad fail a mission. Maia hosts a pity party for one and Kakashi gatecrashes. Kakashi and Maia gain some new understanding.

It was a D Grade mission. How could they have failed a D Grade mission?

“Hey guys, we tried our best and we went out there and did it and that’s the most important thing alright? We’ll get it next time” Maia had told her squad as they approached the gates of Konoha. 

“Get some rest, we’ll start training in the next couple of days” 

Her squad had scattered off into their own directions and Maia was left staring at the cliffs, the past Hokages faces staring right back at her. Now to tell Tsunade to top it off. 

For the entire walk to the Hokage office Maia reflected on the mission. 

It was meant to be just a simple farming job, helping collect crops, maintaining the fields. So, so simple. Yet just by luck, a group of bandits came out of the woods while Maia was away from the squad and stole a sheep. The squad chased after them until it was no use, they lost the bandits and the sheep. All Maia could do was offer to buy the farmer a new sheep.

She couldn’t help but feel hard on herself, if she had just stuck by the squad then the bandits wouldn’t have stood a chance.

“A sheep?” Tsunade laughed and then continued laughing which did not help Maia in the slightest.

“At least you bought the guy a new sheep”

“But we failed the mission”

“The mission was to help farm the land, not protect the sheep Maia, you passed that mission at least,” Tsunade offered gently.

Well it was something but it didn’t bring back her squad's confidence.

* * *

Maia didn’t want to see anyone. After finishing things up with Tsunade, Maia raced home. Wanting to be alone at her pity party for one. She showered, ate a meal but still couldn’t shake it off. Lying in bed grovelling only worked for so long.

Instead she decided to take a walk by the lake in hope that the calming water would give her some clarity and the calm she needed. Eventually Maia found herself sitting at the end of the pier. Her bare feet dangling in the water, feeling calm as the small waves crashed onto her feet.

This was her fault. Her squad was relying on her for guidance, to give them the strength to be worthy ninja. She was foolish to think she could give it to them, that she could help them. She didn’t have the proper training and as much as Maia wanted to pretend proper training didn’t make a ninja, the truth was it did.

“Maia...” she heard a voice call for her.

Maia turned her head to meet the voice. 

Kakashi. 

_Great. What did he want?_

“How did the mission go?” he asked, standing beside her as she continued to sit.

“I’m sure you already know,” Maia said, sulking.

Kakashi did in fact already know, hearing about it from one of the ninja standing guard by the Hokage office, he had just wanted to hear it from her.

“Yeah… I do…” he said softly.

“Are you here to tell me what everyone else is thinking? That I’m too unqualified to train anyone? That I’m useless and I shouldn’t be here?” She spat, her eyes kept to the water, unable to look at him out of her own embarrassment.

Kalashi was left stunned for a moment. “Of course not-“

“This whole time I’ve tried to prove myself to the village, to everyone whispering behind my back, to you. Prove that even though I wasn’t trained traditionally, I could still be a good teacher. There’s nothing to prove now that I’ve proved you all right” 

“I can assure you, Maia. No one wants-“ Kakashi tried to say before he was interrupted by Maia’s frustration.

“Do you even know what it’s like to have everyone whisper about you behind your back? And you know what they’re saying, and you know what they’re thinking when you walk into a room. Do you?”

She was only saying what she had been holding in. Tired of pretending it didn’t bother her, tired of pretending that she was above it. Kakashi had begun to realise why she acted so cold towards him, towards most of the shinobi. They were just another group of people she needed to prove her worth to. 

“Actually I do” Kakashi sighed, hands in his pockets, “After my teammates died on missions by my hands and faults, they called me ‘ _Kakashi the Friend Killer_ ’. It was a name that took me a very long time to shake off”

So he did understand. Maia froze, jaw dropped and eyes wide, looking up to the man standing next to her. She hadn’t known that, hadn’t heard anyone call him that during her time in Konoha.

Kakashi had tried to leave all of that behind him long ago but it stayed close in the back of his mind through the years. Being the son of a disgraced shinobi and a friend killer caused him to isolate himself so badly for such a long time. He could understand whenever Maia couldn’t be found outside of her duties, he had done just the same. 

“We all fail. Sometimes it’s small like losing a sheep. Sometimes it’s as big as not being able to help a fellow comrade. The life of a shinobi is to know failure, even though it’s never the intention to fail” 

“Now I can't speak for anyone else but I can speak for myself and I never wanted you to try and prove yourself to me” Kakashi assured, “I just wanted you to look out for your genin’s best interests and you do. You’ve already proven yourself to me” 

As their eyes met, Kakashi noted the tears swelling in her eyes like violent waves. He couldn’t help but feel sympathy for her and her troubles. Her misguided feelings. 

His words hit her like someone had thrown a kunai at full speed. She had already proven herself? This inner conflict she projected onto this man was for nothing. A tear left her eye, running down her cheek.

It was silent except for the quiet sniffling coming from Maia, refusing to turn towards Kakashi once more. Not wanting anyone to see her tears. 

“Can you give me some space? Please?” She quietly asked him.

Kakashi said nothing in reply, respecting her wishes. Instead Maia listened as his foot steps walked away from her, from the pier. When she thought he was gone, she let out the tears threatening to flow. It felt like relief. 

It was all out now. Her silly one sided rivalry was burnt to the ground, her frustrations and anger fell from her eyes. Once the tears dried, her pain would be set free. Clarity would return and when that happened she would do everything it took to help these kids become stronger ninja.

* * *

Kakashi walked the streets in an effort to clear his head. In fact he felt almost sorry for Maia, his intention was never to make her doubt her ability. 

But with her tears brought something new to light. She never hated him, she just wanted to be accepted by him, by everyone. He had shared his own pain with her, something he didn’t like to share generally but if it could help her see things from a different perspective, then it was worth it. The pity she had for herself needed to come to an end if she was to follow the shinobi path. If Kakashi could provide some wisdom to help, he would. 

Later at night, Kakashi decided it was time to head home after wandering the village aimlessly. Walking by Maia’s, he was glad to see her light was on, even if her curtains were closed. At least she was at home, safe and warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy y’all thanks for reading ♥️


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendship between Maia and Kakashi is truly born. Bonus points for running fingers through hair.

Maia didn’t see anyone for a long time. Not after the failed mission and certainly not after Kakashi talked to her on the pier by the lake. Choosing to stay indoors where it was safe from the outside world, only really leaving for training or to buy something. 

If she was truly honest, Maia didn’t have any clue how to properly deal with humiliation. Not on this kind of level. If she hid away from the outside world then maybe they’d forget about her embarrassing acts. One day she could pop back out from the shadows and no one would know a thing. Maybe this was the best way to do it.

The sun was up and clouds littered the sky. A nice day and Maia just wanted to feel the sun's warmth on her skin. So today she left her cave in a search for a nice and quiet reading spot, somewhere she wouldn’t be found. Finding some spots scattered around the village, there was never a perfect spot. Committed to finding the perfect spot with a place to laze around with a decent sun to shade ratio. Finally she found a place. On a rooftop not too high up with a nice shaded bench but Maia was still able to get the sun's warmth on her legs. Maia lay on the bench, diving into the world on the pages as she absorbed sunlight.

Kakashi had been granted one last day of freedom before he was to return to the grind of missions. It was a beautiful day out, it would be a shame to spend it indoors. This led Kakashi to visit his favourite reading spots. Under a big shaded tree in the park, the cliffs overlooking the village, the treetops in the clearing. Finally he arrived at his last spot. Enjoying the peace and quiet today had given him.

Someone was on his bench, laying back with their nose in a book. Guess Kakashi wasn’t the only one with a bright idea. He watched for a moment, trying to figure out how he was going to navigate this. Opting to clear his throat to alert the person of his presence.

Maia shot up, hearing the sound of a person, only to see Kakashi staring at her with his hand awkwardly playing with the back of his head. She didn’t say anything, instead she made space for him. Kakashi's brow rose for a moment before accepting the space, sitting down next to her. 

The two did not speak during their time together, hours spent side by side reading under the sun.  


* * *

The next time Kakashi found himself on the rooftop, Maia was asleep on the bench with her book covering her face. He almost laughed at the sight of her and the sound of her soft snores. Sitting down on the ground beside the bench and read his book while he waited for Maia to wake up. Getting a fright the moment her arm flopped next to his head.

Half an hour later until he would hear mumbling and the sound of the book sliding down her face. 

“Kakashi?” Maia almost screamed the moment her eyes flew open, he definitely hadn’t been there when she fell asleep.

“Good nap?” He asked as Maia sat up and made space for him.

* * *

“You read this one?” Kakashi asked Maia one day when they both were at the rooftop reading. He had the cover pointed to her so she could see what he was reading.

“Oh yeah, a couple of times”

“Do you think Yama should have chosen Suzu over Hikigaeru?” Kakashi asked, wanting a second opinion.

Hikigaeru was absolutely intolerable as a love interest. The guy was always invalidating Yama when Suzu was always there to pick up the pieces. It was the infuriating part of the book.

“Oh for sure. Hikigaeru is an asshole” Maia said, placing her book in her lap, ready for a serious discussion about these characters and their love triangle.

They did have a serious discussion. It lasted a good hour. Ranting and raving about Yama’s decision to marry Hikigaeru instead of Suzu, how even the sexy scenes between Hikigaeru was forced and was nothing compared to the Yama and Suzu scenes. If anyone could see them, they’d probably be embarrassed they cared so much about the fates of these fictional characters in the first place.

* * *

Side by side in silence once more and Kakashi’s stomach grumbled loudly. 

His eyes shot to Maia to see if she had heard it too. She had, chuckling to herself as she whipped her bag from by her side, rummaging around. Maia pulled out a sushi roll from her bag. 

“Thanks” Kakashi said to Maia as he took the roll from her hand.

Side by side, they ate a snack together. 

* * *

“You brought lunch this time?” Kakashi asked as he arrived at the rooftop, book in hand. Looking down to see the arrangement of food set up on the bench.

“Well, I couldn’t let one of the village's most valuable shinobi starve could I?” Maia said jokingly.

Kakashi had rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Maia on the bench, food in between them. Kakashi began to dig in, eating as fast as he could so he could slap his mask back on. She must have added something to the rice, it was delightful. 

“Do you cook for yourself?” Maia asked, taking her time eating and enjoying each and single flavour.

“Yeah, when I have to” 

Maia nodded knowingly, eating to survive instead of making edible masterpieces. 

By the time he scoffed back lunch and Maia had finished behind him, he was stuffed. Unable to move or focus on anything. As soon as Maia had packed up the remaining leftovers, Kakashi lay his head in her lap and watched the clouds go by above them. At first Maia tensed at the heavy head in her lap, beginning to relax a minute after. She looked to the skies too, watching as the white fluff morphed and formed among the baby blue sky.

“That one looks like a dog” Maia pointed out to the oddly shaped cloud. 

Kakashi squinted, searching for the cloud in question. “Yeah it kind of does”.

It was never really any of Kakashi’s intentions to end up in Maia’s lap but he had to admit it was definitely relaxing. Normally he’d be blushing at the thought his head was between a woman’s thighs but he was so full that he was almost about to fall asleep. Accepting Maia’s fingers gently roaming through his hair which didn’t help staying conscious at all.

Kakashi woke up alone on the bench later in the afternoon, no sign of Maia anywhere. Except for a note on his book that simply read ‘ _good nap?_ ’.

* * *

Kakashi and Maia hadn’t seen each other for quite some time. Kakashi was on missions and Maia hadn’t really bothered to go to their spot unless she heard he was back in town. 

It was strange to call it their spot. How did they manage to become close? Especially after the way Maia had acted at the start of their relationship. It was nice having the company, having a friend. It was nice to simply sit next to someone and feel no pressure to say anything or be anyone other than herself.

Since he had been on back to back to back missions, Maia kind of missed Kakashi. Missed the company he brought to the otherwise lonely rooftop. 

Today she had decided to go anyway. The sun was out, she had a free afternoon and it was a really good place for an uninterrupted nap after all. 

It was to her surprise when she turned up that Kakashi was laying on the bench, nose in book.

“Kakashi? What are you doing here?” Maia asked, surprised to see the man.

“Reading” he had said so plainly.

“Yeah, I mean what are you doing in the village? I thought you had a mission?”

“Finished up early, decided to spend the rest of the day relaxing. Tsunade's starting to do my head in with these back to back missions” Kakashi said as Maia sat on the ground next to him.

“Yeah, we have an another D Grade coming up soon” Maia sighed. She had been trying not to think about it, just trying to focus on getting the squad in shape.

“Are you ready for it?”

“As ready as we can be” Maia looked as if she really did not want to talk about the squad.

Between Moto and Kira trying to fight each other and Sakura acting as mediator, Maia was trying to figure out what to do about the kids. They needed a team building exercise before the mission that was for sure. Finding the right way was key. Maia did not want to have to deal with Moto’s mother complaining about Kira biting him...again. 

“Do you miss your squad?” Maia asked out of the blue, it was a question Kakashi hadn’t really thought about while spending time in his own mind.

“Yeah, I do” Kakashi answered honestly, a part of him feeling sad about the squad's undoing.

“Maybe you could help Naruto some time, his mentor keeps running off on him,” Maia offered. It would help both Naruto and Kakashi in the long run.

“I told Jiraiya I’d let him handle Naruto from now on. I don’t think he’d like me interfering” 

“Yeah that’s if he ever showed up for him” Maia said, slightly irritated. 

Any time she would walk around the village and see him, he’d be mostly alone. It was almost sad seeing the other squads out on missions and this kid was without a mentor, left to run around the streets until Tsunade graced him with a mission. It’s why every time she saw him, Maia invited him to train with the squad.

_ “Seriously Maia! Naruto? Again?” Kira would complain, hands on her hips. _

_ “We’re supporting a fellow comrade Kira, Naruto is more than welcome to join us” Maia would reply. _

Even though Maia couldn’t give Naruto what he needed, at least training with the squad could help keep in shape. 

“Are you hungry?” Kakashi asked, his stomach on his mind.

“Now that you mention it...”

“Come on then, I think it’s time for ramen,” Kakashi said as he stood from the bench, Maia stood from the ground.

Maia smiled, following closely behind as they leaped from rooftop to rooftop down to the streets.

Kakashi and Maia spent the rest of the afternoon at Ichiraku’s, sharing different types of ramen and discussing in depth about the books they had read since the last time they had seen each other. 

Maia was glad Kakashi was no longer this intimidating powerful shinobi figure in her mind. Instead he was now a good friend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia returns to Shinobi Night. Kakashi makes a sudden realisation.

“I’ll only go if you and Iruka are” is what Maia said to Kakashi when the topic of the next Shinobi Night came about.

Kakashi sighed, not really wanting to go to another Shinobi Night, not on his day off but for Maia, he supposed he could. Iruka was fully on board, he was going no matter what. Shinobi Night was always a good time to let loose and forget about duties for a night. Between Iruka’s carefree attitude and Maia’s tendency to become enraged when too intoxicated, Kakashi supposed it would be a good idea if he hung around.

Maia and Kakashi had split ways as they walked together through the village streets. Running off and giving Kakashi a little wave as she made her way to training with her squad. Kakashi continued on his way, thinking about going home to relax before it turned to night and he was tasked with making sure Maia didn’t do anything stupid, even though she hadn’t exactly asked him to.

* * *

“Alright team! How are we feeling?” Maia had asked the three kids waiting for her in the clearing.

“You’re in a good mood” Kira noted, her mentor was unusually perkier than usual.

Instead of replying to her student, Maia shot her a look. Eyebrow raised, eyes widened in her direction. Silently saying  _ ‘don’t mention it _ ’.

“Today we’re going to focus on team bonding!” Maia said with a smile only to be met with the groans of three kids.

“Guys we are a team. That’s not going to change anytime soon so we all need to get along and respect each other. Bond, work together” she tried to encourage. The message was more for Moto and Kira than it was for Sakura who was nothing but cooperative.

The kids relented, following Maia back into the village and mumbling between themselves. Maia pretended not to hear, instead focused on the fun she was intending to have today.

It was safe to say Maia had tried everything to get these kids bonding. Finding out that Konoha really didn’t have a lot to offer the kids at all. After the first activity failed in no time at all thanks to Moto and Kira’s squabbling, Maia had to improvise. Treetop races, bowling with milk bottles, fishing. She tried it all but the kids never relented. The only time she heard nothing from the squad was when she took them out for a meal. Maia couldn’t help but feel defeated.

“You know guys, one day you’re going to be in a situation where you’ll need to rely on each other. There’s not going be any time to argue when your life's on the line” she sighed as dipped her spoon into her ramen broth.

All three kids looked to their mentor, watching her play with her broth, resting her head on one hand. Quickly the kids realised how let down their mentor truly was. It was almost sad watching her play with her food. 

As soon as Maia said goodbye and left her team to eat the rest of their meal, the kids looked at each other, all agreeing that they would make the effort to finally try and act as a team. It was the least they could do. 

* * *

Maia came to the restaurant a little later than everyone else, taking her time showering and getting ready. She had needed a moment alone after her day with the kids, swearing they had sucked the chakra out of her body just by their bickering and uncooperativeness. 

She spotted Iruka sitting at a table, giving him a wave and a bright smile before joining him with the others. Asuma was alone without Kurenai tonight, next to him was Genma with a glass of sake being nudged by Raidō over some silly joke. Gai was there too, next to Iruka and next to Gai was Kakashi. Maia was surprised to see him. She wasn’t sure why but she just had not expected him to come, never seeming keen on these things. In his hand was a glass of awamori.

“So how was your team bonding?” Iruka asked Maia as she sat down next to Kakashi, the only empty seat left. Iruka had given her some ideas that he used on his students, hoping they could work for Maia’s squad too.

“Terrible. Actually terrible” Maia sighed.

“Umeshu?” Iruka stood from the table, offering to get Maia a drink. She nodded in response, desperately needing the sweet liquor. 

“Was it really that bad?” Kakashi asked.

“They didn’t stop fighting until I got them food” Iruka saved the day, placing the glass in front of Maia who took it in her hand and drank it as if she had been walking in the desert for days and finally received a glass of water. “We went fishing, we had a race around the village, I took them swimming. How can you even argue about swimming?” Maia asked exasperated.

She sighed, leaning on her hand and swirling her drink gently in her hand.

“Maybe you should take away their lunch until they cooperate,” Kakashi offered, Maia shot up and looked to Kakashi.

“Did it work?”

“Yeah, they started working together reluctantly but it worked nonetheless” 

“Isn’t it bad to deprive them of their own lunch though?” Maia questioned.

“I didn’t say it was ethical, just that it worked” Kakashi shrugged, taking a sip of his drink.

“You know what they need?” Gai chipped in, pointing in Maia’s direction, “a good old fashioned rivalry. I tell you it is the ultimate motivator” Gai’s hand came down hard on Kakashi’s shoulder, almost causing the masked ninja to spill his drink. 

“Isn’t that right, Kakashi?” Gai laughed as Kakashi frowned gently.

“You're the one with the rivalry, I just humour you” Kakashi plainly stated.

“Sure thing, Kakashi. One day you will be skilled enough to be on my level” Gai said jokingly.

Kakashi had been too busy looking at Gai to notice the giggle coming from the other side of him. As he looked to the sound, he saw Maia with her hand covering her mouth. Her smile sweet. Kakashi couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

“Listen Maia, if you teach them to work off each other’s strengths then they’ll get along better. Teach them that they need each other to succeed” Asuma offered across the table, “Choji, Ino and Shikamaru are the most unlikely trio, they can bicker like crazy but when they use each other strengths together they’re unstoppable as a team”

Maia nodded and acknowledged it completely. That was true. If she could teach them to use each other’s strengths in battle, she could teach them how valuable each of them are together, the true meaning of teamwork. 

“Thanks Asuma. That was actually really helpful”

This might have been the first Shinobi Night that had actually gone well for Maia. As the night went on, she continued to drink and drink but was still at a happy level that Kakashi approved of. If she was going to go over her limit, he’d be the first to make sure she didn’t.

She had been by his side most of the night, even if the other groups were switching and merging tables. They were speaking in depth, Maia’s silly side had started to come out as she started joking around and getting touchy. Trying to pull down his mask.

“I just wanna see what’s under there. I bet you’re very handsome” she had pouted as he moved her hand away gently, Kakashi tried not to blush at her compliment.

“Maia…” he warned the intoxicated woman.

“Can I see it later?” Maia leaned in, whispering as if it was some big secret between the two of them.

“Maybe later” he said to appease her, a goofy smile hidden under his mask.

Maia left his side to get another drink, hovering at the bar waiting for the bartender to come around. Kakashi watched her, taking her fully in. She looked beautiful even with her cheeks flushed red, even in her usual plain black sweater and pants. From their first encounter he never imagined they’d have the friendship they did. Never imagined that she would be playing with his mask, almost begging to see what was underneath, never imagined she would smile at him and look him in the eye as playfully as she did. A difference from the brick wall he encountered the day they met in the streets of Konoha.

He watched as someone approached her. Iruka slid next to her to get a drink. He must have said something ridiculous to her because she began to start laughing. Really laughing like he hadn’t seen her laugh before and it had lasted for so long that it became hypnotising. Maybe it was the alcohol talking but Kakashi absorbed every part of it. The high pitched sound of her laughter, the lines forming under her eyes as she couldn’t stop herself, the dimples in her cheeks as she smiled brightly, the way she wiped the tears falling from her eyes. If she was a lake, he was willing to drown in her.

Then something clicked. Something unexpected. Causing Kakashi’s world to change in an instant. This warm feeling crept over him as her laughter stopped and she had her drink in her hand. Then she spotted him and her smile was brighter and she walked back over to him and that was truly the end.

_ ‘Oh…’ _

“Kakashi, did you need another drink? I can get you one!” Maia asked him enthusiastically. 

But Kakashi couldn’t give her an answer. Because Kakashi was too busy trying to absorb the fact.

He had feelings for Maia.

“Kakashi? Are you okay buddy?” Maia’s cheery expression began to fade into worry the moment Kakashi hadn’t replied. Maia had just stared at him as he stared at the wall.

“Kakashi?” She asked once more, sitting beside him.

This time Kakashi snapped out of it. Maia looked to him, her eyes told him she was expecting a response. Kakashi took the moment to take her in. Her twinkling eyes, her flushed cheeks, her parted lips. “Yeah, I’m okay” he finally answered.

There it was, her smile returned and she was once more smiling at him. Kakashi couldn’t help but smile back. “That’s good,” Maia said, taking a sip of her umeshu.

When Maia excused herself to the bathroom, that was Kakashi’s out. As much as he wanted to soak in her happy drunkenness, he needed to clear his head. On his way out he found Iruka, asking him to keep an eye on Maia and make sure she got home okay. Iruka had no problem in taking on the task. Cold air hit Kakashi as he made his way onto the streets, hands in pocket as he dawdled home.

There were only a handful of moments in Kakashi’s life that he had felt like this. Once when he was young, the other time when he was a hormonal teenager, a couple times as an adult man but as soon as these feelings popped up he would shove them down. Half the time these people never gave him the time of day, just flights of fancy, never really forming bonds with these people but he had a bond with Maia. 

Maia made him feel warm. Despite their rocky start, talking to her felt easy, being with her felt easy. He had begun to enjoy their time lazing around together in the sun, walking around the village, eating together, reading together. Something to look forward to after a long mission away from the village. He supposed for anyone else these feelings would be natural, but for Kakashi this wasn’t at all. There was no way he was going to be able to smother the feelings blooming within, her smile wouldn’t let him.

As Kakashi took in the night air, he wondered about Maia. Did she feel something too? The way she tugged on his mask made him think maybe she did. Then he took into account that she was heavily intoxicated and maybe she would look at anyone like she did at him. There was a big question mark floating around his mind. Decisions to make. Would he tell her how he felt? 

It was a big risk. Easily could compromise their friendship. Could easily make her feel uncomfortable and awkward. Then there was that tiny little slice of hope. That she would smile and say she felt the same. It was highly unlikely such as life, such as his luck with personal relationships.

Then again, was Kakashi even ready for a relationship with someone. Spending his whole life up until this point unable to imagine it let alone actually wanting one. 

For now Kakashi would take it cautiously, who knows maybe his feelings were just another flight of fancy and next time he saw Maia it would all be back to normal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe sorry I’m just soo excited to be releasing this chapter like wow ok. Thanks for staying with me this is definitely a longer fic than I realised.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Maia are off on another mission, this time they’re going to try and catch a wild boar!

A D rank mission led Team Maia half a week away from Konoha. The mission? Capture the wild boar terrorising Komugi, a small farming village in the Land of Fire. 

The poor farmers of the village scraped together everything they had to afford the mission so it was imperative to Maia that they succeeded at this one. From the information they had been given, the black boar was elusive. Dodging any traps they set up for the feral beast. It was becoming a problem for the village now. The boar trampled on their fields, ate the stock they reserved to sell. 

The team stopped in at the village before they went for their hunt, getting any extra information they could. The boar tended to come from the west, most likely residing in the forest that bordered the village. So that’s where team Maia was, west of Komugi, backpacks strapped on their backs ready to succeed at a mission. 

“A boar? Really? We can’t do anything better?” Moto complained as they followed the forest path.

“Hey, this whole village couldn’t catch it so it’s going to be a challenge and challenges are good for us. They help us grow as people and as shinobi” Maia tried to offer the unmotivated genin.

“Whatever you say, Maia” Moto sighed, playing with his kunai. 

“You should be careful out there, Moto. Would hate for anyone to mistake  _ you _ for the boar” Kira said trying to rile Moto up. 

Maia sighed, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose.  _ Here we go… _

“Take it back right now!” Moto yelled at Kira, his finger pointed threateningly at her.

“Nope” Kira said with her hands behind her head, popping the p.

“Guys-“ Maia tried to intervene but it was no use, they kept going. 

“You know I’m sensitive, Kira!” Moto said, trying to defend himself from Kira’s verbal attack while she smiled wickedly. 

“Guys, come on now-“ Maia tried again.

“So?” Kira continued to tease.

“Well at least I can throw a kunai at a target unlike you, useless” Moto said causing Kira to gasp in outrage.

“How dare you-“ Kira started up before being interrupted.

“Can you guys just shut up and focus on the mission?” Sakura turned around, telling off her fellow teammates.

Maia sighed in relief, noting that she really needed to work on her de-escalation skills. At least Sakura came to the rescue this time. The two kids in front of Maia fell silent, continuing their walk through the forest. Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes.

“Everyone stay quiet” Maia whispered to her squad who had already jumped into position. 

Waiting patiently, eyeing up the rustling shrub until a giant black animal ran across the path in front of them. Making its way to the other side into the trees with a loud squeal. Though the whole thing was a blur, Maia could make out two white tusks. 

“That’s it squad,” Maia yelled, “after it!” 

The four quickly began to chase the boar through the forest, weaving through trees and jumping over shrubs while in pursuit. Sakura had eased back next to Maia, Moto and Kira were ahead charging for the beast. The villagers were right, this boar was fast and very elusive. 

“I can’t keep up!” Kira yelled as she kept running, out of breath.

“I think I can get it. When I jump, you jump with me, Kira” Moto ordered Kira, sounding confident.

Maia would have smiled at Moto stepping up and leading if it weren’t for the wild boar they were still in pursuit of.

“Are you sure, dummy?” 

“On three okay?” 

Sakura and Maia watched as Moto counted down from three, leaping in the air and landing on top of the boar. Doing his best to hold it down as Kira jumped in. The two struggled with the beast, using all their strength to contain it. Screaming and groaning as they wrestled with it.

“We did it!” Moto said breathlessly.

His guard was down just for a second when he thought they achieved victory, the boar took full advantage and managed to get out of Moto’s grip. Running full force deeper into the forest with a boisterous screech. 

“Look what you did!” Kira said angrily as the two stood from the forest floor.

Maia and Sakura finally caught up with the two, beginning to laugh at the sight of their teammates. Both covered head to toe in mud. 

“The villagers did say it was a tough one to catch” Maia offered her sympathy still she giggled.

“Ew! You smell terrible!” Kira said to Moto, looking at him from head to toe.

“So do you!” 

Then the bickering came and Maia did her best to intervene. Hand on each of her students muddy shoulders as she led them back to the village to bathe. 

After a meal and a shower, the team made their way back out again. This time Maia had a plan. If they went in two teams then they’d be able to cover a lot more ground. Suggesting they should be thinking of ways they can use their jutsu to corner the boar. Despite the little voice in Maia’s head telling her to not pair Moto and Kira together, she did so anyway. Moto could throw a knife pretty well and it might just compliment the new earth style jutsu Kira was working on. Sakura and herself would be on the other team, at least Maia would have some peace and quiet for a couple of hours.

“Thanks for having my back with Moto and Kira back there. As their mentor I really should have a handle on them but here we are” Maia smiled at Sakura, appreciating her role in the team. Even if she was a mediator half the time.

Maia still felt confused about her role as a mentor to the young genin. Sure she had taught those below her in the kitchen but this was completely different. Each student had their own unique abilities, some Maia herself didn’t possess, so finding a way to get the most out of them was quite the challenge. Then there was relating to the young teenagers. Sure she had been a kid once but her social skills left much to be desired, only really making bonds with others when she became a chef and left home. All of this led to a tug of war in Maia’s head. When Tsunade no longer needed her, when this squad became chunin, would she stick around? 

Maia wasn’t sure, the pros and cons tipped from one side to the other every day. When she reflected on it deeply before she slept, there was never a conclusive answer. 

“It’s okay, I get it. They’re super difficult to deal with. Kind of like Naruto and…” Sakura trailed off at the end of her sentence however Maia could fill in the gaps.

Frowning slightly at her student, Maia empathised with Sakura’s struggles. Watching as Sakura looked off into the woods, deep in thought about her lost comrade. 

“I had a pair like them back in the kitchen I worked in. Always arguing with each other. I tried everything to get them stop,” Maia tried to change the subject to make Sakura stop thinking about the boy who left her behind for power and revenge, “it was my job as head chef so it was up to me to get them to work together as a team”

“How did you get them to get along?” 

“Well… I threatened to stab them both if they didn’t but it’s not exactly a method I can use on my students now is it?” 

That made Sakura giggle a little which made Maia feel slightly better about the whole situation. At least now she wasn’t thinking about the Uchiha boy. Maia couldn’t help but think about her old life as a chef. The team she left behind so she could come and train these very kids that caused her all this grief. What she would give to wake up and spend one day in the kitchen alongside her old team instead of trying to capture a stinky, feral boar. 

In the distance was a familiar squeal. One only made by a boar. Sakura and Maia paused, knives out.

“Do you have a plan?” Sakura whispered to Maia who shook her head.

“Were going to have to improvise on this one, the boars too unpredictable,” Maia strategised, “with my speed and your strength we might get lucky”

Sakura nodded her head in return, ready to follow whatever Maia said to complete their mission. Fumbling with the side pouch of her backpack, Maia reached for the old rope inside. Tying it up might be their only option to obtain the boar and keep it with them.

Finally it came trotting along their path. Barely noticing the two shinobi ready to chase after it. The two waited for it to continue on its way unalarmed as it went behind a tree. They looked at each other, Maia’s hand wrapped around the rope, giving Sakura a nod before they both began to slowly approach it. The two crept in seperate directions, making sure not to alarm the beast by accidentally stepping on a twig and causing it to run deeper into the forest. Maia would take the back and Sakura would take the front. Taking one last breath before they jumped out behind the tree. Maia pounced on the dirty boar, being met with a horrible squeal as she wrestled with it. Tying the rope around it’s belly as fast as she could. 

They finally caught it. Holding tightly to the end of the rope, Maia used it as a leash. Standing back up as the boar tugged relentlessly. 

“I think we did it huh?” Maia wiped the sweat off her brow, another mission success for Team Maia.

She had spoken too soon. The boar used all its strength to try and run, dragging Maia along with it. At first her grip on the rope was strong, trying her best to tug it back but it was no use. The boar was too strong, tripping her up and dragging her body along the forest floor as it made its escape. Soon enough the rope snapped and Maia was left to watch as the boar ran off with rope still tied around it’s belly. Sakura came running shortly behind. 

“I guess I’m all muddy too now” she said as she wiped the mud off her face, her body ached horribly from being dragged behind the beast. 

The next move was to meet up with Moto and Kira to see if they had better luck. It took the two awhile to find them, Maia figured she’d just follow the sound of bickering. To her surprise it wasn’t the sound of bickering that led Maia to her other students, it was the sound of a boar's squeal. 

Sakura and Maia moved around the trees, finally seeing Moto and Kira in a small clearing. The boar was captured in a small dome made of earth which Maia imagined was Kira’s doing.

“That jutsu paid off huh?” Maia greeted the two genin, sending a smile in Kira’s direction.

“You got that right!” Kira said proudly. Maia was just as proud of her.

“Geez, Maia. What happened to you?” Moto asked, noticing his mentor's muddy appearance.

“The boar happened, that’s what” 

The four stood around the trapped boar. Now that they had caught it, they weren’t too sure what to do with it. There was no way they were taking it back alive, not with all the trouble it caused trying to capture in the first place. As the group brainstormed ideas, Maia came up with one that stuck.

The villagers of Komugi were grateful to see the defeated beast slung on Maia’s back as the team came back to report the success of the mission. They were even more grateful that Maia offered to cook them a feast with the meat from the boar. It was the least Maia could do since they purged their savings to bring them out here to catch it in the first place.

As Maia watched the village and her team bond over dinner, she couldn’t help but smile. Maybe she was getting somewhere with these kids after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanted to give Maia some space from Kakashi. I know I suck. Anyways thanks for reading and see you next time ♥️


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Maia have been separated by their shinobi duties. Kakashi been eating good. Maia been reading good.

Lately Maia and Kakashi had become two ships in the night passing by. This was the new normal, the two busy with missions and training. They barely interacted after the last Shinobi Night.

Maia was sad to hear that Kakashi had left so early but it was understandable, the copy ninja was probably exhausted. The night was still good despite, she hung out with Iruka until closing and the two stumbled in the shadows back to Maia’s to call it a night (even when they received invitations to the after party at Asuma’s). Maia made breakfast in the morning for the hungover man laying on her couch. Still in the back of her mind, she wished Kakashi had stayed. 

Now she barely saw him. 

Days turned into weeks. Maia would see Kakashi briefly, giving him a quick wave before the two had to part ways. Kakashi would sleep for the rest of the day at home so Maia never saw him outside of that. Tsunade was really bringing the pain. 

Maia worried the legendary shinobi wasn’t eating right. Not with the schedule cycling between missions and rest. So on the day she knew Kakashi was home and asleep, she had cooked him a meal and left it at his doorstep. Pounding loudly on the door before leaving in hopes he ate a decent meal for once. 

Kakashi was a little lonely without Maia’s company but this space between them was a good thing. It was better for Kakashi to gain some clarity for his feelings towards her. Take the time to really process everything. Did he actually have feelings for her? And if he did then was he ready to take it to the next level? At first he thought maybe it was just a moment of weakness but when he returned to the village and she waved at him, it was like the feelings never left. 

Kakashi couldn’t tell you how he felt when she left food for him the first time. Taking his time to answer the door only to see a bowl of soba on his doormat. It didn’t have a name attached to it or a note but Kakashi knew as soon as he held the bowl in his hands it was from her. His heart felt a little light, she was trying to take care of him.

Kakashi wasn’t sure how to repay the favour. He wasn’t the greatest cook, not on the level that Maia was anyway. An attempt to make her a meal would result in her probably telling him he should leave the cooking to her. Instead on his way through town to leave for a mission, he placed a book on her doorstep. One he wasn’t sure she had read before.

Maia had opened her door to leave the house for early morning training when she saw the book sitting there. Worn down from being read over and over again. She giggled to herself as her fingers lightly grazed the worn spine.  _ Oh Kakashi.  _

The next time Kakashi got home it was late at night and it didn’t take long for his doorbell to ring. This time he opened it a bit faster. There it was, a bowl of ramen and his book. A note which read “ _ thanks for the book, I liked it - M _ ”.

It went like this for a good month. Maia dropping a meal off and Kakashi leaving a book in exchange. Kakashi hovering around the front door, waiting to see if he could finally catch her. 

He never could. It was as if she knew he was distracted whenever she dropped by. 

Finally one day he heard the buzzer go off. His hand on the door handle, ready to strike.

Flinging the door open quickly, he caught her just as she had turned to leave. “Maia” Kakashi greeted her as she turned back around.

“Long time no see huh?” Maia greeted him with a smile before one eyebrow rose, “Have you been waiting for me?”

“Maybe. You gonna come in and eat some?” Kakashi moved out of the way of the doorway so Maia could make her way inside his apartment. 

“I only made enough for you” 

“I’ll share” 

At this point he just wanted to talk to her for more than a half a minute instead of relying on notes and friendly waves to bridge the gap between them.

Maia and Kakashi had sat down at his small dining table. Using chopsticks, Maia divided the meal into two, giving Kakashi the bigger half. Kakashi had feelings for her, her random acts of kindness hadn’t helped, instead it just caused them to intensify. It had been hard to not see her like he wished he could have.

They ate in silence for a moment. Kakashi tried not to get distracted as she slurped on the noodles, thinking back to that nosebleed at Ichiraku. The pork ramen she had made him today was quite delicious, the egg especially was the perfect balance with cooked whites and a slightly runny yolk. 

“You know, I kinda missed seeing you around” she smiled as she chewed on a mouthful of her meal. 

“You did?” Kakashi sat up straight, surprised she missed him.

Not knowing if she felt the same way about him was slowly driving Kakashi crazy. Though, he supposed due to the fact they hadn’t spent much time together recently, it would take longer to get her in a comfortable position to admit it to her. Kakashi would approach this as delicately as possible in an attempt not to scare her off. 

“Yeah, no one to talk to about these books” 

“Okay, favourite part of the last one?” Kakashi asked, ready to eat the pork in between his chopsticks.

“That would be telling wouldn’t it” 

He smiled wide. From the glimmer in her eyes he could tell she was referring to the dirty part.

“It was the part with the feather wasn’t it?” 

“Hmm… maybe…” she said coyly, teasing him. 

Was she flirting with him? The look in her eye said she was.

“That was one of my favourites too,” Kakashi casually admitted, continuing to eat.

“Kakashi, you dirty old perv” Maia teased, laughing as she did so.

He didn’t mind hearing those words come out of her mouth. If it was anyone else, they would have received a swift objection. 

Kakashi found himself leaning towards her slightly only to be surprised that Maia herself leaned towards him too. Her smile stayed plastered on her face as their eyes met. It had been the longest they had looked each other in the eye. Both searching for something in the other eyes, a feeling of warmth between them. Kakashi couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in her mind right now, what did she think of him. Trying to ignore the fact he could reach out and touch her if he really wanted to.

Maia felt a similar way too. If she reached for his mask, would he let her peel it off? Would he show her his face? Or would he take her hand gently and pull it away? She shouldn’t be thinking these things but she simply couldn’t help it. Not when he was right there, tempting her so badly.

Maia pulled away, putting her chopsticks down. “I suppose I should be going, it is quite late” 

“Oh, okay” Kakashi said as he tried to hide his disappointment however he understood it was quite late, edging on nine thirty. 

“I’ll show myself out” she smiled gently, “I’ll see you around, Kakashi” Maia waved. 

Kakashi was left to eat the rest of his meal alone before he called it a day. At least one thing stuck in his mind, his feelings were still there no matter what he did.

* * *

At dawn Kakashi left the village alone, off on another mission. Leaving the last book he had that Maia hadn’t read yet at her doorstep on his way out. He really needed to find some more books, maybe when he had some spare time. Whenever that was.

As he walked along the path through the village on his way to the gates, he was reminded that Maia was due to go on her mission today too. It was a big day for her squad and for her.

Kakashi hoped that the next time he walked through Konoha’s gates that he’d be celebrating Maia’s success alongside her. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I hope y’all enjoyed that it was a little cute okay but next couple chapters is when the heavy stuff begins 😳 thanks for reading see you next time ♥️


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Maia’s mission is a success but god at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I’d leave a quick note here just saying there’s a fight scene here and mention of blood, death and all that stuff if you’re not comfortable with that. You’re more than welcome to skip this chapter the next one kinda summarises what went on in this one.
> 
> This is also a longer chapter so enjoy ♥️

Maia was glad to have seen Kakashi before he left for another mission, barely having time to catch up anymore. It sucked but it was the life of a shinobi after all. Village first always and these missions were important. Today she couldn’t focus on that, today was the day her squad were going on their first C Grade mission. 

The success of this mission was the most important thing to Maia at this moment. Matters involving Kakashi had to wait but then again they had no choice  **but** to have to wait. 

“Okay squad, are we all packed and ready to go?” Maia had asked her team as they stood at the gates of Konoha.

“Yes, all packed Maia” Kira said, backpack strapped to her back.

“Great! Let’s go!” 

Maia was trying to bring positive energy to this mission. This time she would stick by her squad’s side no matter what. They would be successful no matter what the circumstance or cost. 

“What if we fudge it like last time?” Moto asked as they started their journey.

It was an unspoken rule for Team Maia. Do not bring up the cat incident ever again, except Moto hadn’t got the memo. Their last mission was the same old D Grade except trying to catch a stray cat was harder than it seemed on paper. Who knew that the squad who could catch a wild boar wouldn’t be able to catch a domestic cat? They failed that mission, well not really seeing as Maia spent all night stalking that cat through the streets of Konoha. Taking it to the vet the moment they opened for the day. Still it was not to be mentioned ever again, it was embarrassing at the very least.

“Don’t think like that Moto, the four of us are capable! We’ve been training hard and now it’s time to use it” Maia tried to encourage the kids.

Some days she wished she was back in a kitchen, cooking was easy. Morale boosting was no problem there. For some reason unknown to her, kids were a lot harder to boost up. Probably because every kid thinks they know better, pure stubbornness.

Maia was surprised that Tsunade was letting them take a crack at a C rank. An escort mission which should be easy enough ( _ as easy as the farming or the cat should have been _ ). One man needed to get from one village to the next. Little to zero chance of an attack, they just had to walk with the guy. Hell, if he needed it, Maia would pick him up and run him to damn village herself. 

“We just need to get to Ume Village, that’s a good couple hours by foot but if we use our speed then we’d be there in half an hour at the very least,” Maia informed the squad, “Let’s get started”

Maia jumped in the air, her squad following shortly after. With Maia in the lead, the squad zoomed through the forest with speed. Leaping from branch to branch. Occasionally checking in with her squad every few minutes or so. 

Soon enough Ume Village was in sight.

“Approaching Ume Village now” she called to her squad. 

Ume Village was named after the sweet purple plum trees surrounding the village’s border. It made the village most of its money, its sweet fruits sold throughout the land. Outside Ume Village’s gates stood a lone man, waiting patiently.

“That must be our guy, squad” Maia shouted to the squad. 

The squad prepared to land, ending up a metre or so away from their client. They kept their composure as they approached him, Moto trying hard to pretend he wasn’t breathing heavily from the landing.

“You must be Mr. Kaito, my name is Maia Setsudan, sent on the behalf of Konohagakure”

“Pleasure to meet you and your squad Ms. Setsudan” Mr Kaito offered his hand to Maia, she shook it warmly, “Shall we get going?” 

The squad entered their formation that Maia had discussed with them before leaving Konoha. Kira would lead in front, Moto in the back. Maia and Sakura at Mr. Kaito’s sides. 

“Just to be sure, we're escorting you to Gorodu Village, correct?” Maia asked.

“Yes, I have business to conduct there with an old friend of mine” Maia noticed how Kaito held tight to his briefcase, his knuckles were white.

It was another two hour walk to Gorodu Village, this time they were unable to use their abilities to get there with speed or else Mr. Kaito would be left behind. 

It was an uneventful walk for the first hour. Kira played with her kunai and Moto in the back tried his best not to snack and yawn on the job. Maia sighed, still trying to act professional. She wasn’t a shinobi, her actions and the kids actions would reflect on the village. It was imperative they were proper.

As they walked along the path in the forest, the sound of a rustling bush startled Maia. She protectively placed her arm in front of Mr. Kaito, the squad got into their stances.

“Wait, wait, wait” Maia quietly urged her team, her other arm out wide to signal to her squad the next move.

Suddenly, a small sparrow hopped out of the shrub. Bouncing across the path, stopping in the squads way to consider them for a moment before hopping along to the other side. 

Maia put her arms down to her sides. It was just a bird getting the squad spooked. Typical. They continued on with their journey. Once they had finished the job, Maia reminded herself to praise the squad for their caution. That was solid teamwork.

Without any drama, the squad made it the rest of the way to Gorodu Village. A massive relief on Maia’s part. The squad had completed their mission. 

“Thank you for your help. You were most diligent” the man said before he went on his way through the golden gates of the village.

Maia was feeling good about this. The squad had successfully completed the mission. This was huge. Not only would the team’s morale go up, but this meant her skills as a mentor meant something too. Her team of  _ ‘hidden talent’ _ really came through today and she couldn’t be more proud.

“Guys,” Maia said as she turned around to her squad. “You did great! I am so proud of you all. Now let’s head back home”

She would have to make the squad a good meal to celebrate their success when they got back to the village. Maia had felt herself on Cloud Nine. Nothing was going to bring her down now.

* * *

Moto had to stop for a toilet break halfway through their run home. Relieving himself on a tree while Maia and the girls turned their backs and stood guard.

“How can you pee that much? What’s wrong with you, Moto?” Kira snapped.

“Shut up Kira, every time you look at me I get nervous and it stops”

“Kira, stop looking. Moto, please hurry up” Maia said to the two bickering students.

“Fine, fine” Moto muttered under his breath. 

It was peaceful and quiet once more, well except for Moto’s heavy stream but Maia chose to ignore that. Instead choosing to listen to the song of the birds and the wind blowing through the trees. But then she heard a noise, nothing belonging to nature.

It was a cackle, a loud and wicked cackle, somewhere in the distance. 

The squad stopped in its tracks, even Moto who had just finished up. Maia’s head whipped frantically in every direction, trying to locate the source of the sound.

“Guys, please listen to me right now. Our lives may depend on it” Maia said, looking at her squad. 

“If I tell you to run,  **run** . Run all the way home and don’t stop. There are three of you, if something happens on the way you need to have each other’s backs”

“Moto, Kira, Sakura. Do you understand me?” She had never spoken so sternly before in her life but this was urgent. 

Maia could handle almost anything but she didn’t know about her squad. The kids had come a long way in their training but what was about to happen was not on their level yet. Their teamwork was still something to be desired. Kira hadn’t mastered the true capabilities of her earth style jutsu yet, only the basics in small doses. Moto was strong and good with a knife, she’d give him that but he still got flustered easy when confronted directly. His brain often scrambling for an action. Sakura was strong too and coming along nicely but her strength wasn’t all the way there yet, Maia didn’t hesitate that she couldn’t handle a fight, she just had this feeling that Sakura wouldn’t be able to handle it for long. This left Maia with one option. If things got dangerous, really dangerous, she had to keep the kids safe at all cost. 

“Yes, Maia” the squad said quietly.

“Good, we need to leave. Now.” Maia said, getting ready to enter a running stance, when suddenly she heard the voice again. This time it was speaking.

“ _ Mr. Kaito... _ ” it playfully spoke in a sing-song voice.

Maia’s stomach dropped. Someone was after the client, luckily he was safe behind Gorodu’s walls now and whoever was looking for him was too late. Thank god this wasn’t happening during the mission.

“Go, go” Maia urged her squad.

They all jumped into a branch way up high in the trees, leaping as they started to run towards home, Maia at the back keeping an eye out. The voice continued to taunt.

“ _ Where are you, Kaito? _ ” it taunted, the sound of its voice coming closer.

“ _ What do I do? What do I do? _ ” Maia thought, panicking as she tried to figure out a way through this. 

Without a second to blink, the squad were forced to the ground. Like four birds shot out of the air. Maia frantically looked around the forest for a sign of the enemy as she helped the kids stand. 

“What just happened?” Sakura asked, spooked.

“Nothing good” Maia muttered.

Then she saw it. A figure. A man who stood on his side, staring towards the trees. Standing further down the path from the squad. His robe was nothing she could identify him by, jet black with what Maia could make out as red clouds or flowers. He was yet to see them.

Hands trembling as she reached for the knife attached to the side of her.

Then the figure turned his head, his eyes shooting straight for Maia’s, a cackle escaping his lips once more.

“Kids, you need to run” 

“We can take him Maia, it’s four against one” Kira said confidently.

The man started to approach the squad, slowly walking down the path to them, a smile still on his face. Maia suddenly saw it, the big scythe with three blades attached to his back.

“Not this time squad. Run home, get help. I’ll catch up” 

Maia didn’t know his man, didn’t know his deal and deep down she didn’t want to but this man appeared to be a maniac and the squad was not equipped to deal with a maniac. Turning around, she had expected the kids to be halfway gone already.

“What are you waiting for? Go now!” She demanded, the squad, finally realising the severity of the situation, began to run.

“ _ Just you and me then _ ” Maia thought, putting herself into a stance.

“You got some annoying blond haired kid with you?” The man demanded to know, only receiving silence from Maia’s end. “Oh well… I suppose we can still have fun” He shrugged, removing his scythe from his back.

How was she going to approach this? She could give him the runaround first, see how he fought and then strategise after that. Or she could get herself into her wall and bounce his attacks off. Both sounded the way to go.

Maia began to charge for him, about to reach him so the man could swing his scythe. Then she would be able to see his true capabilities. Indeed he swung it, laughing maniacally as she dodged and fell back. Speeding up to him repeatedly to play a twisted game of whack-a-mole. Finally he gave up on the scythe momentarily and that’s when he managed to get a punch in, hard into Maia’s stomach. Flying through the air, landing on her ass some distance away from him, Maia felt absolutely winded. 

“Your speed is impressive but it means nothing” he spat, “You’re still going to die here, your blood will be mine and then we will begin the ritual” 

Ritual? What kind of nut job was she fighting? Maybe she should have run back to the village with the rest of the squad. This was starting to get out of her territory. Civilian thieves, sure. Religious fanatics, not so much. 

“You’re a psycho!” She yelled back to him, gathering herself up from the ground.

“Oh how your words wound me...” he spoke sarcastically, “...unlike your jutsu”.

With a running start, Maia began to run in a zigzag. Throwing her knives in random directions to throw him off. Only one managed to get him despite how he dodged the others, right in the abdomen, barely fatal. This just made him angry.

“Enough games, time to die” He said as he began to charge towards her. 

This man was powerful and Maia could very well die. It was time for the wall until she could figure out how to properly counter him.

With desperation, Maia began to run in circles, faster and faster until she was close to her limit. Her hand touched the wind walls as she ran to enfuse her chakra inside of it. This man had to be just as fast as herself and she needed that wall up now. Luckily she had done it, just. The strange man had reached her walls, Maia ran towards him to knock him back. It had worked, knocking him through the air away from her. For a second she had finally felt safe.

Her mind tried to bring up every little irrelevant thing. Who was this man? What did he want? What did Kaito have to do with him? Why was he fighting her and not seeking Kaito? Why was he looking for a blond haired kid? What’s the connection between the two? He couldn’t mean Naruto could he?

_ ‘None of this matters, we're going to die! _ ’ Maia tried to reason with her brain. She could think about that later, when she was alive and back home.

The man was up and he was charging at her, this time with his scythe ready to swing.

_ ‘Good luck with that _ ’ she laughed to herself, running towards him ready to knock him back once more with some newfound confidence. No weapon got through the wall, not ever.

Finally they were close. Maia ready to knock him back, the man swinging the scythe, preparing herself for the impact of it on her walls when…

_ Slash! _

It went right through. Maia’s eyes widened in shock. It should have rebounded, it shouldn’t have been able to break through. 

She was in such shock that she hadn’t felt the initial pain. Something wet and warm began to travel down her leg rapidly. Looking down, Maia discovered a gash in her abdomen. The scythe. It had wounded her deeply.

Maia panicked, placing her hand tightly on the wound.

‘ _ We can't win this. His scythe can break through the wall, I could bleed out here _ .’ 

It was true, the blood continued to drop, even with pressure applied. She couldn’t die here, not like this. 

_ ‘I need to retreat’ _

“Did I get you? I can smell the blood” he taunted.

Maia couldn’t do much with just one hand, she began to fall back with the wall but still her opponent pursued.

“Come now, a shinobi's purpose is to fight and die after all” the man laughed. 

He had finally come to a stop. Waiting for her wall to come down. Her opponent knew she was bleeding out, he’d wait for her to drop instead. 

Maia was a decent distance away from him now, her wall down. Taking a deep breath, her hand painted red with her own blood. The pain was becoming unbearable, even with her chakra travelling to the point to try and aid it. 

“I am no shinobi!” she spat.

“Either way, you’re going to die now” 

His foot stood next to a small drop of her blood. Smiling as he began to trace something in the dirt. Maia couldn’t say what it was but she knew if he had finished, the result would be nothing good, the end of her.

Maia winced, taking one last breath before she began to run. She wasn’t going to win this and that was what had repeated over and over again in the back of her mind. She had to create distance in order to make it back to the village. No matter if she left a trail behind her, if he followed then the rest of the village would deal with him.

_ ‘God I hope the kids are safe’ _

As she leapt from branch to branch, Maia felt herself feeling drowsy. Blood loss was becoming too great.

_ ‘We have to keep pushing!’ _ Maia begged herself to keep going.

_ ‘Please let me get home! Please let me get home!’ _

With the last of her strength, she made sure to check her surroundings even with droopy eyes. The village shouldn’t be too far away now, she should be there soon.  _ Just keep going, just keep going.  _

Maia doesn’t know where she landed. Too weak to go on, she fell from the trees. Fighting hard to keep her eyes open, all she could see was the dirt in front of her face. Light brown earth now mixing with the flowing red blood from her wound. She couldn’t fight the darkness, not anymore. With her fingers dug into the blood soaked earth, she gave herself permission to go, die if she must. The last thing she saw in her flickering vision was the fuzzy image of the gates of Konoha.

* * *

_ “Master Nobi?” _

_ A girl as old as ten was sitting in the forest next to her Master as he grilled a fish by the campfire. Lunch, he called it. _

_ “Yes, Maia?” His head turned towards his pupil. _

_ “Are you afraid to die?” _

_ “No. In fact I’ve been waiting for death to come for me” _

_ “All this time?” the young girl questioned. _

_ “Yes. I expect it to. Every ninja does” _

_ “Do you think they’ll be able to kill you when they find you?” _

_ The day would come, it always did but Maia did not want for her Master to leave her. He was the only one who saw her for who she truly was, believed in her abilities. He was a kind and gentle mentor. Where would she be- Who would she be without him? _

_ “Maybe. Maybe not. I won’t know till it happens” _

_ Maia didn’t ask anything more. Instead she watched the fish grill slowly on the stick Master Nobi held above the fire. Trying to figure out how someone could accept death so willingly and calmly.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys now I know what you’re thinking, why is Hidan here what this man doing? look my girl said that they loved Hidan so I was like whatever my baby wants they get it so I put Hidan in just for my baby. It’s not really something that is gonna ruin the canon (even tho this story messes with the tl and canon a little) storyline or anything it’s just sprinkled up in there.
> 
> ANYWAYS thanks for reading. Love you Leandra byeee


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia is awake, Kakashi comes home to the village, Tender moments.

Maia couldn’t say where she was when she woke up. Surprised to have even woken up at all. 

Sitting up quickly, she winced in pain. Her hand instantly went to her wound. It was bandaged, stitched up.

“She’s awake” she heard a nurse call outside her room.

“Excellent, thank you” Maia heard the familiar voice of Tsunade.

“Maia, I’m sure you’ve seen better days” Tsunade commented as soon as she walked into the room. Making herself comfortable in a chair next to Maia’s hospital bed.

“You landed outside the gates of Konoha, you’re luckily to have lived”

“What about the squad? Are they okay?”

Maia hadnt had the time to process everything. One moment she was bleeding out, trying to get home and worrying about the kids. Next moment she’s passing out on the ground. Now she’s in a hospital bed waking up from the injuries.

“They’re fine. They got home safely before you. Gave us the alert you needed back up”

Tsunade had sent a few ninja she could spare out to assist Maia but before they could even leave the village they had found Maia passed out down the path. Still they investigated, following her blood trail to see where the fight took place. Her opponent had already fled. 

“Do you know who attacked you?”

“I couldn’t tell you. Never seen him before. He wore a robe, black with red clouds or flowers. Slicked back light hair. He had a scythe with three red blades. Tsunade, it broke through my wall” 

Tsunade almost broke her composure. “Hidan…” she spoke softly.

“What?” Maia questioned. What or who is a Hidan?

“Hidan, a detector from Yugakure. It’s no wonder he broke through your wall. He’s incredibly powerful” Tsunade had no expression on her face, no tone in her voice. It caused Maia to worry.

“Tsunade, I need you to know something. The client we escorted to Gorodu had something to do with this guy. The guy, Hidan, asked me if I had seen an annoying blonde kid. Sound like anyone you know?” 

Tsunade was silent for a moment, her eyes moving left and right as she absorbed the information. “I’m going to take care of this from now on, Maia. You need to rest for a couple of weeks at the very least. No training okay?” 

Maia wanted to trust Tsunade. She was the Fifth Hokage after all, the strongest this village had. But the look on her face, of fear and worry, made Maia feel that exact same fear and worry herself. 

* * *

She was grateful to be allowed home, feeling much safer. Light duties and lots of rest were the doctor's orders. Light and easy training once the wound began to heal. Back to full training once her stitches were ready to come out. For now she could lie in bed, reading. 

Maia didn’t mind the open home policy she had as others came to visit her and to check in on her health. In fact being around others made her feel safer. But when no one was around and she was on her own, all she had left was her thoughts. 

Reliving the fear she felt in the moment after the man, Hidan, slashed her open. How she had lost hope running for the village, praying for the safety of the kids. Maia felt chills down her spine. 

Then came the moments she would berate herself for the battle. Why wasn’t she stronger? More prepared? Now someone had broken down her wall and it’s filled her with doubt.

Someone knocked on her bedroom door.

“Come in,” Maia yelled, pulling her blanket a little higher.

“Ms. Maia!” Naruto yelled as he came in, Sakura behind him much to Maia’s relief, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Naruto,” She assured. “Sakura are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m just a little shaken up… what happened?” Sakura asked.

Of course she would want to know. Sakura had left her mentor to battle a strange man only to get home safely and find out her mentor had passed out from blood loss outside of the village gates shortly after. Maia would want to know what happened too. 

“He was stronger, stronger than I expected. It was a good thing the squad got out when they did, you guys wouldn’t have made it”

That comment worried Sakura. There was an enemy lurking around, whereabouts unknown, who was stronger than her mentor, the person meant to be teaching them. If Maia didn’t stand a chance, did they?

“He got through my wall with his scythe, Sakura”

Sakura had seen that wall many times. It was a strong wall. Rebounding all of their attacks, pushing the squad away. Even if Maia had gone easy on them during their training. She had become lost for words.

“I don’t know what to do” Maia admitted.

It was hard to look at the broken woman, vulnerable and bandaged. Still pale from her injuries. 

“I think I need to find a new Master. I need to become stronger” Maia said quietly. “I just don’t know who” 

“Maybe Pervy Sage can help! He taught me how to run on water. I’ll ask him for you”

“Thanks Naruto” she smiled slightly, though she realised it was a long shot. 

Sakura and Naruto left the bowl of ramen they brought for her on her side table. Letting her rest up. 

They were just glad she was okay but Sakura couldn’t help but feel worried for her mentor. Wondered if there was any more she could have done. If she had been as powerful as Naruto or Sasuke, she could have done something. She could have healed Maia, preventing her from losing blood in the first place. Sakura felt as guilty as Maia did, the only point of difference being Sakura wasn’t in bed with a bandage around her stitched abdomen. 

* * *

Kakashi had approached the village gates on his own, his mission being a solo one. Noticing dried brown puddles of blood near the gates, his eyebrow rose. Claw marks in the dirt next to it. There must have been some trouble here while he was gone.

Returning to Konoha, everything seemed pretty ordinary. He was wondering if he’d see Maia on his way to the Hokage office but he shook it off. She was probably taking a couple of days to relax after the squad's last mission. Kakashi’s mind drifted to her mission. Was it a success? Did the squad get that boost of confidence they needed? 

“Thank goodness you’re here” Tsunade had said as Kakashi walked into the office. Her back was turned to him, watching the village below instead. 

“Did something happen while I was gone?” 

“Hidan”

Kakashi paused. Hidan? What happened? Did he attack? Was that the cause of the blood by the gates? It was his style.

“Did he attack the village?”

“No, he ambushed Maia and her squad in the forest on the way back from their mission. She barely made it back to the gates”

Now he was majorly concerned. Maia was strong, fast but no match for Hidan. 

“The kids said they were heading back when they heard a voice in the forest. Maia had gotten them to start heading back to the village but they were pulled out of the air. Hidan was waiting for them and Maia told the squad to come home and get help” Tsunade turned around to face Kakashi, sitting down at her desk.

“Maia fought Hidan but he slashed through her wall, got her pretty good in the abdomen. She ended up retreating but almost bled out before she got to the gates”

The blood, it was hers. Kakashi’s mind began to race. He was able to get through her barrier, seriously injuring her as a result. He wondered how she was doing now, if she was still in hospital. 

“She got the squad out, protected them without even knowing the opponent she was heading into battle with. The spirit of a true shinobi” Tsunade said heavily.

“So.. what are we going to be about him?” Kakashi asked. Something had to be done, couldn’t just leave an enemy out there to randomly strike again. 

“I’m reluctant to send anyone after him, even with our best shinobi on it. Maybe Anbu can look into it further. We barely have any information as it is. The squad said he was after the client that had just escorted to Gorodu but they don’t know why Hidan was looking for him”

Kakashi left it to Tsunade to make the next move against Hidan. He might as well have declared himself an enemy of the village the moment he attacked one of their own, though Maia was not technically. 

His brain felt tangled up in thought. She could have died and the last thing she would have ever said to him was ‘ _ see you around Kakashi _ ’. She could have died and the last night she would have spent on earth was making sure he was fed. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the image of her helplessly bleeding out by the gates of Konoha, no one there to help.

He didn’t go home to shower or to eat, he went somewhere else first.

* * *

Maia didn’t have nightmares, she barely dreamt but during her sleep she found herself right back in the fight.

Just Hidan’s scythe coming through her wall and slicing her and the blood flowing down her leg, over and over again. 

This time she woke up, gasping for air as sweat trickled down her brow. Her hand shook as she reached for a glass of water sitting on her side table.

“You’re awake” she heard a voice, her eyes instantly looking to the source of the sound.

Relieved to see it was just Kakashi.

“So you heard huh?” Maia joked, rubbing her tired eyes.

“I just got back” 

“Right” she smiled softly to herself. 

Kakashi moved to sit next to her on her bed, Maia didn't mind a bit, too busy focusing on the hot pain in her abdomen. In fact she felt a little safer with him close by. 

“Do you mind?” He asked gently as he lay down next to her.

“No, it’s okay”

There they were lying in her bed. She was under the covers and he was on top of them, facing each other. Staring into each other’s eyes as they once did in his apartment only a few days prior. A comfortable silence between them. 

“I’m glad you’re safe and alive,” he said. Perhaps that was his way of saying ‘ _ I care about you _ ’.

“I’m glad you’re safe and alive too” Maia said it back to him. 

“I don’t think you need to worry about me” he slightly laughed, especially since he was unscratched and she could have had her organs fall out of her body. 

“But I do,” Maia admitted. Of course she worried about him, he was always away on dangerous missions. There was always a chance he could get hurt or even killed.

Kakashi didn’t know what to think of it, the idea of her worried about him every time he left the village. It wasn’t something he needed in the back of his mind every time he went on a mission. But she cared, she was telling him so.

Maia closed her eyes, trying to calm her breathing. Kakashi didn’t know what had come over him but he gently removed the strands of hair covering her face, barely thinking of the consequences. Whether it was uncalled for or if she didn’t want to receive his touch. 

“I thought I was going to die” she whispered.

“But you didn’t”

“Yeah. Perhaps next time” she joked, though he wished she wouldn’t.

Maia opened her eyes, looking into Kakashi’s eyes once more. They had never left her face. Maybe it was the pain from her wound or the medications she was coming off from her time in the hospital. Maybe it was the fact that this was the most vulnerable state she had ever been in with someone in her life. His eyes were so gentle and Maia’s heart stopped. 

She had feelings for him.

And maybe it was the medication or the pain or her vulnerability but in this moment, this very moment, Maia felt clarity. 

“Are you okay?” He had asked, noting her face had turned to stone.

How long had she felt this way towards him? Only realising just now, was there signs before this moment or had she fallen suddenly without warning. She’d have to search for an answer later, right now Kakashi seemed concerned.

“Yeah, I’m okay” She said quietly.

This realisation of hers made her feel peaceful. 

Kakashi had laid by her side until she fell asleep, rather quickly he might add. He wondered what would happen if he stuck around, would he finally have the courage to press his lips to hers? Kakashi couldn’t even fathom it. 

He knew he needed to bathe and she needed to rest so he left her sleeping on her side. Pulling his mask down to softly peck her forehead before he left, closing the door softly behind himself. 

_ ‘What are you doing to me, Maia Setsudan?’  _ Kakashi thought to himself as he began his walk home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is a lot less intense than the last chapter but it’s what we needed like a cleanse!! Also we’re are entering crush stage of the fic YEASSSSSS. anyways see y’all next time yeehaw


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia opens her stitches. Kakashi takes Maia to the hospital. Maia lends Kakashi a book. A hidden love letter? Kakashi is shirtless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a looooong one but please I bring you everything and more in this chapter the Maia Kakashi relationship is hurling ahead!!

It started with open stitches and it ended with a love letter that should have never been read. 

Maia was training again, despite having her wound not fully healed and her stitches still in. From dawn till noon she would train with her squad until Iruka got off from his shift at the Academy and then he would be there to train with Maia until sundown. Kakashi warned her that there would be consequences if she pushed her limit. However, she refused to listen otherwise.

That’s how Kakashi found himself watching over her training session with Iruka. They had focused on trying to see if Maia had an affinity for water release. She was failing miserably. Iruka had started her off with something as simple as water shot only for the water to dribble out of her mouth rather than shoot a steady stream. Taking in the sound of her laughter, Kakashi did enjoy watching Maia train with the dedication of an enthusiastic genin. It was sunset when Maia hurt herself unbeknownst to Iruka. Kakashi could tell by her quiet wince in pain after she began to create a mini wind wall. Gritting her bare teeth, a whispered hiss, her nose scrunched up. All only for a quick second before she was smiling at Iruka again.

Iruka had called it a day shortly after on account of tomorrow’s classes at the Academy, leaving Maia sitting alone by the stream. Watching as the water flowed, clutching her abdomen.

Kakashi had jumped down a short while after, making his way to the woman who sat in silence.

“You know… I thought I saw you in the trees earlier...figured it was a big bird” Maia said as he approached her from behind, Kakashi stopped in his tracks for a moment.

“Maia…”

“I know what you’re going to say, I’m going to warn you now...don’t” Maia was stern, reluctant to hear any ‘ _ I told you so’ _ s  or any unneeded lectures.

“You pushed yourself over your limit and now you’re injured…” Kakashi stated plain and simple, as if she didn't already know that.

“Kakashi…”

“You opened the stitches didn’t you?” 

“Kakashi!” Finally her head whipped behind herself to look at him. Her eyes had nothing kind in them, he was just making her angry.

“You’re bleeding” he didn’t need to see her to tell, he could smell it. The heavy metallic smell he was all too familiar with.

Maia frowned, peeling her hand off her abdomen and finally seeing the blood smeared into every line and crease in her hand. It took her back. The day she almost died, waiting to die in the dirt, her hands soaked in blood. She was almost shocked to see it; she felt the stitch open, she just hadn’t realised how bad the damage was.

“Let me help you...please” Kakashi pleaded gently, offering his hand to Maia.

She wasn’t happy about it, reluctantly taking his hand as he began to help her up.

“You don’t need to help me up” she hissed, eyes closed from the pain. 

What was with her today? She was acting all aggressive again. He hated when she was overly aggressive towards him, much preferring her sweeter side instead.

“Let me look at it okay?” Kakashi said, looking up to Maia and waiting for her to give the go ahead as his fingers held onto the bottom of her sweater. 

Not exactly how he imagined it would go the first time, lifting up her shirt that is. However those were thoughts he liked to save for when he was alone. 

Maia gave a slight nod, waiting to see the damage for herself as he lifted her sweater slightly up. It was raging red, hot. Blood oozing from the small opening. She hadn’t just broken one little stitch, more like three or four. It looked like the start of an infection was coming on, probably from her intensive training over the last couple of days. Maia was lucky not to have a fever right now.

“Okay, come on. We’re taking you to the hospital” Kakashi said as he positioned one arm around her waist and her arm around his shoulder, grabbing tightly to her hand so he didn’t lose his grip on her.

“No, I can just bandage it when I get home” Maia insisted but Kakashi wasn’t going to hear any of it.

“Stop trying to be a hero, it’s infected. If you try and do this by yourself you’re just going to cause yourself more harm”

There was silence between them as they made their way slowly from the forest and to the streets of Konoha. Kakashi liked that he could be this close to her. Strangely his arm around her waist felt natural almost. He just didn’t enjoy the circumstances, finding he would much rather her smiling at him instead of hissing in pain.

“You know, you shouldn’t have been following me like that,” she said quietly, her free hand applying pressure to her wound.

“I was worried about you” Kakashi admitted, “I just wanted to make sure you were alright”

If she wasn’t in so much pain, Maia would have felt at ease. It was nice he cared about her because she cared deeply for him herself. 

“You should have asked me to train you,” he said, ignoring the strange looks from passerby’s.

“Why? You kind of sound jealous, Kakashi” Maia chuckled, even though her laughter caused her slight pain.

Jealous? Kakashi was not one to be jealous but deep down in his being, he kind of was. Iruka and Maia were close and if he was being honest with himself, he wanted that time with her for himself. Especially since he had been working back to back missions, he barely had any time to spend any quality time with her. Those feelings he slightly hoped would go away just didn’t, now he was stuck in the cycle of desperately wanting to be near her only to be pulled away by more pressing matters.

“I’m not... jealous,” he started, “I just would have seen this coming, that’s all” 

Maia nodded slightly, accepting his answer. The little version of herself inside her head was doing a little dance, Maia had a tiny suspicion he was a little jealous of Iruka. Even when he shouldn’t be. 

“You know, Kakashi… it’s different between us than it is between me and Iruka” 

Kakashi’s head snapped to hers, she looked up to him with a little smile on her face. She wasn’t looking too good. Between the toll her overtraining was taking, the little loss of blood and the pressing infection, Maia was starting to look worse for wear. Her eyes began to look a little drowsy. However Kakashi wasn’t focused on that, they’d be at the hospital soon enough. He was focused on what she said.  _ Different _ .

“How is it different?” Kakashi asked, looking up to check their surroundings.

They had arrived at the gates of the hospital. He hoped she would give him a proper answer before they whisked her away.

“You know… me and you… I… we…” she stumbled on her sentence. Maia couldn’t spit a stream of water out of her mouth and she could spit the words out either. 

Kakashi's eyebrow rose slightly, his grip around her tightened. “Maia...do you-“

“What’s the problem?” A medical-nin had rushed to the two of them, cutting Kakashi off.

_ Have feelings for me like I have for you? _

“She’s opened her stitches and it’s caused bleeding, might be a low level infection too” Kakashi relayed the information to the medical-nin who took Maia from Kakashi’s arms and down a hallway.

Kakashi followed behind them. Maia turned her head to look at him, a source of comfort as she was being dragged away to a room.

Maia lay on the hospital bed as Kakashi leaned by the windowsill, watching as the medical-nin lifted her shirt to examine the wound.

“Yeah, you’ve opened up your wounds, Maia. How did you manage this?” 

“Training…” Maia was looking at the man, hoping not to get into too much trouble.

“Maia, didn’t we tell you you’re not allowed to start training until we removed your stitches?” 

Maia couldn’t help but want to smile like she was a school girl being told off by her teacher all over again. She suppressed it, letting out a sigh. “Yeah, you did…”

The medical-nin was not impressed and rightfully so. Kakashi wasn’t either. Yes, it was hard not to want to get back into it right away but there was a reason the village had qualified medical-nin and that reason alone as why she should have listened in the first place.

“I’ll save you the lecture, but I’m sure you _are_ aware that you were very close to having your organs almost spill out of your body when you first received your injury. You need to slow it down, that’s what’s causing your infection in the first place. You’re lucky this is a low level infection or else you certainly wouldn’t be training any time soon” the man said he wouldn’t lecture her, so why did he continue to do so anyway? 

Maia took it on the chin, she probably needed to hear it. Kakashi was glad she was, if she wasn’t going to listen to him then maybe this would show her that she at least needed to listen to the professionals on this one. He rolled his eyes, Maia never wanted to be wrong.

“I’ll be back in a bit then we’ll redo your stitches and use some chakra to heal up that infection. You should be fine to leave tomorrow morning”

With that the medical-nin left the room, leaving Kakashi and Maia alone once again.

“You ready?” Maia looked to Kakashi, almost smiling. His eye brow rose in confusion.

“For what?”

“To hear it” 

Despite being stuck in a hospital bed by her own undoing, she played with him. There it was, the side of her he enjoyed the most. He smiled under his mask, nodding.

“You were right…” Maia sighed.

Kakashi would glow in the success later though he did enjoy hearing those three little words. He nodded happily, of course he was right.

“I’m sorry for being… nasty earlier. I’ve just been feeling hard on myself since that day…” 

Kakashi understood. It was a close call, dangerously close. As the doctor said, she was dangerously close to dying and he had an idea that she knew that too. She was just lashing out from frustration of feeling useless.

“How about I make it up to you?” 

“Oh yeah? And how do you propose you do that?” Kakashi was at her bedside now, looking down at her beaming face.

“You ever read the Lakes of Gekijo?” Maia asked.

“No, can’t say I have…” Kakashi said, he hadn’t heard of it either. 

“How about you swing by mine on your way home from here and read it. Should be on my bookshelf somewhere. I think you’ll like it” she smiled.

There was a scene she had in mind especially. Two forbidden lovers meeting for one steamy night by the lake. Two becoming one. Maia had a feeling he’d like that scene very,  _ very _ much. He was much as a pervert as she was after all. 

“I’ll have to read it,  _ then _ I’ll let you know if all is forgiven” he joked.

All was already forgiven. No need for her to make it up to him but he’d indulge her anyway.

* * *

Kakashi left the hospital shortly after when the medical-nin came back to stitch her wound back up. Walking through the night streets casually until he happened upon Maia’s home. 

Her house wasn’t locked, Maia usually kept it unlocked strangely enough. Kakashi remembered her saying something about how no one in her home village locked their doors and she never kicked the habit herself. Then again, if the first thing you saw were knives decorating the walls then you’d probably would think twice about invading the home as an intruder.

Glancing through her bookshelf, there were many books he hadn’t read, Kakashi became slightly curious. Wondering if Maia would mind if he borrowed a couple more books in the future. Maia would probably be more than happy to shove it towards him so at least she could talk about it to someone. Browsing through the shelf he finally found it. Lakes of Gekijo. 

Kakashi made sure to turn Maia’s lights off and that her front door was closed properly before he headed back onto the streets to make his way home. The last thing she needed was to find her home wide open when she came home from hospital. 

Flicking through the book, the book forced itself to stay open in the middle of it. A folded piece of paper flew out of the middle and onto the ground in front of him. Kakashi picked it up, placing it back into the book before he froze in his tracks. On the piece of paper was one word. His name.

Curious, he opened it. Not expecting to read what he did.

_ ‘Kakashi, _

_ I’ve written this letter about a thousand times and still I’m stuck on the right words. Maybe there’s never going to be the right words so I should probably just say it...or write it I suppose. I’m hesitating as I write this. I get to this very part and I find my hand shaking as I try to put ink to paper and then I choke. I’m sorry if my handwriting is messy from this point on. _

_ Kakashi, I’ve spent days rehearsing what I should say to you. In my head and in the mirror. Today you came over to check up on me again and you told me that stupid dirty joke and I almost said it then but I hesitated...again. So that’s why I’m writing this, so at least I won’t stumble on my words and make myself look like a fool.’ _

Kakashi remembered the exact joke he told her, remembered how hard she laughed only to pause for a moment. Confusing him before she laid back down in her bed and simply said:  _ ‘that’s really funny’ _ . Now he understood there was more to that moment than he thought, reading on maybe he’d figure out what exactly. 

_ ‘I suppose you’re wondering what this is all about so I suppose I should say it then.  _

_ I have feelings for you. _

_ You occupy my thoughts from the moment I wake up till the moment I fall asleep. I want to run my fingers through your hair, I want to be close to you, really close to you. I never thought anyone would make me feel this way, let alone I’d feel this way about someone but you make me feel this way.’ _

Kakashi almost dropped the letter in the street. He had thought about it so much, whether she felt the same. Agonised over it more than anyone knew but here it was, proof that she felt the same too.

_ ‘I’m sorry if this makes things awkward between us. It was never my intention. If you don’t feel the same, then that’s okay. I would still be more than happy to be your friend. I just had to let you know because it’s been eating me alive.  
_ _ -M’ _

Kakashi walked home with his nose stuck in the letter, not noticing those who walked on by him as he absorbed every single word. Every single shake in her hand as she wrote, rereading it over and over and over until suddenly he was at home and he was through the front door and he couldn’t remember how exactly he got there.

_ “You know, Kakashi… it’s different between us than it is between me and Iruka”  _

Now he understood what she meant.

* * *

Maia shot awake in the middle of the night, still in her hospital bed. She had come to the terrible, dreadful realisation. The book she told Kakashi to read, that’s where she stashed the letter. 

Maia wrote it while she was still in a lot of pain, she barely remembers what it actually said. She just remembers that she admitted her feelings for him and it was tucked in a book somewhere. It was only when she woke up in a cold sweat she remembered what book it was. 

That night she tossed and turned terribly, finding it hard to sleep when that letter could be in Kakashi’s hands. It’s not how she wanted him to find out, rather wanting it to come from her own mouth when she could finally manage to spit it out. She had only written it to get it out of her system.

The moment the medical-nin came into her room in the early morning, Maia was ready to get out of there as soon as possible. She had assigned herself a mission, get that book back.

In the beginning she hobbled on the streets of Konoha, the sun began to rise and people started to come onto the streets to begin their day. Maia found her stride soon enough and took her time approaching Kakashi’s apartment. Finally making it as the sun was bright in the sky and the birds sung their songs from the trees around them. Maia knocked on his door, rapidly and hard, hoping he’d be awake and she could just grab the book and it would be all over.

Knocking once more, his door finally flew open. Maia was not expecting the sight she saw. He was half naked. Wearing just black tight shorts that almost rode up his thighs and his black mask over his face, other than that nothing else. Maia’s eyes widened as she took in the sight. His legs were so muscular and defined, his thighs looked as hard as concrete. His shorts were so tight that you could definitely see something hiding in there, just not hiding very well. Then his abdomen, you didn’t want to get her started on his abdomen. Muscular and defined, maybe even more than his legs. A trail on hair leading back down to his- 

“Maia, you’re out already?” He asked sheepishly, ruffling his hair before he leaned on the doorway.

Maia could feel the heat rise to her face instantly, if she had a mirror she imagined her face was red as a tomato. Goodness, he looked very alluring with his bed hair and muscular arms and it was hard not to want to jump him right there and then, even if she was still in a little bit of pain from her stitches.

“Oh, ah, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up” she said flustered, trying to find a place to look that wasn’t so distracting. If she kept staring at his shorts or his chest, he’d catch on pretty quickly.

“It’s okay, I needed to wake up early anyway. What are you doing here?” Kakashi said through a yawn.

“Did you pick up that book from mine last night?” Maia asked, watching as Kakashi stiffened up. No longer leaning on the doorway but standing upright.

“Ah...yeah, I just haven’t had the chance to read it yet” he lied.

Kakashi realized she probably remembered the letter last night, he imagined her staring at the ceiling as she was stuck in the hospital saying all sorts of profanities. Luckily he had placed it back in the book how he had found it, seeing as he had spent the night remembering every little word of it anyway. 

“Is it okay if I grab it for a second? I forgot there’s a letter from my mother in there”

“Sure, go right ahead. Should be on my coffee table” Kakashi pointed to his living room as Maia walked in. 

There it was. Lakes of Gekijo. Maia let out a sigh of relief, opening the book and seeing the letter still in its original place. That was a really close call. Taking it and shoving it into her pocket, she looked back at Kakashi who still was parading around his home shirtless. Maia got a full view of his behind as he reached into the cupboard, taking in the curve and definition. God, she really was a pervert.

“Tea?” He had asked so politely, holding an extra cup up as an offer.

Maia nodded, accepting his offer. After her night in hospital she needed it desperately. 

“Hey, you have a tattoo?” she asked, noticing the red symbol on his upper arm. 

At first he glanced at it, as if he had forgotten all about it. “Oh yeah, everyone in Anbu gets one”

_ Anbu...like the Black Ops?   
  
_

“What did you do during your time in the Anbu?” Maia asked out of curiosity.

”Well, it doesn’t exactly make for polite conversation” 

Maia took that as the end of that conversation. Not that she mind, she wouldn’t want to pressure Kakashi into telling her anything he didn’t want to.

Kakashi brought Maia her tea and they had sat across from each other, drinking their tea in comfortable silence. Kakashi offered to walk Maia home, refusing to let Maia refuse his offer. 

Getting dressed as quickly as possible. Maia was almost relieved, if she had to keep staring at his pecs she would have jumped him for sure, hoping Kakashi hadn’t noticed her eyes glued to his body. 

They walked side by side slowly from his house to hers, through the village streets. Maia felt safe with the letter in her pocket, crisis averted. Kakashi looked at Maia, she seemed to be zoning out as they walked so he thought he’d try something just for fun. Quickly, brushing his knuckles against hers. Maia’s head shot up instantly, trying to contain the blush threatening her cheeks. 

_ Did he just… _

Looking at Kakashi, he smiled at her, giving him a shy smile in return. Why did he do that? Perhaps his hand accidentally slipped. That’s what Maia was going to stick with anyway. 

Maia would think about it long after Kakashi dropped her home. While she was in the shower, while she was resting on the couch, while she was trying to sleep in her bed.

His hand brushing against her own, so lightly and gently. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia has a visitor, Kakashi is spying

Maia was due to get her stitches out any day now and she was grateful, taking the doctor's advice and not pushing herself over the edge this time. She had been resting at home when she could, still training with the kids but not participating in exercises. 

Today she was taking a leisurely stroll down the streets, tired of lying around at home. Her squad was on a mission without her and Maia kept them in her thoughts all day, hoping it would go off without a hitch. With nothing particular in mind, she figured she’d go to the bookstore or go to the market to find ingredients for something. Anything but throwing knives at the wall and drinking tea to excess.

Kakashi was due to leave on another mission tomorrow, nothing exciting from the sounds of it. Coming back from the Hokage’s office, he noticed Maia in the streets alone. He had been considering telling her how he felt for awhile now, ever since he read that letter tucked away in that book of hers. She had been right, he did enjoy the book very much. When it came down to it, Kakashi didn’t know how to go about it. Considering writing a letter too, maybe it would be easier than fumbling around with the words in his mouth. He was about to approach her when-

“Maia!” a voice yelled, one familiar to her.

Maia looked down the middle of the street, trying to find the owner of the voice as the crowd walked on by. Perhaps she had been hearing things. However she discovered she hadn’t been hearing things at all, instead a man had run up to her, a man she knew quite well.

“Hikari?” Maia said, shock on her features. Hikari was her second in command in the kitchen she last worked in. What was he doing here?

“Maia! There you are!” He said, finally reaching her and bringing her into a tight hug, “didn’t think this village would be so big”

“Hikari, what are you doing here?” Maia was surprised, hands gripped tightly on his shoulders, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. 

“Came to see you of course!” 

“You came all this way to see me?” Maia asked, brow raised with her hand on her hip, “Don’t you have a kitchen to run?” 

“Oh, so I can’t take some much needed time off to check how my friend is doing?” 

“You just wanted to visit a shinobi village” Maia rolled her eyes. Sure, he came all this way to see her. 

Kakashi watched as the man named Hikari chucked his arm around Maia’s shoulder and began to walk with her down the street. He stood still on the rooftop, waiting to shadow along with them. He shouldn’t be shadowing her, he knew how much she hated it. They went to a tea shop, sitting down in the little outdoor seating area. Kakashi sat on the rooftop next to it. If he laid on his stomach he’d be able to hear and see everything and so he did just that. The way the man just casually touched her and she just invited it openly, Kakashi was slightly confused but also curious. Seeing how she blushed so brightly when his knuckles brushed her own. Kakashi wanted the full scoop.

“So how’s the kitchen coping without me huh?” Maia asked cheekily, one hand cupping her ear waiting to hear about how much they missed her and how the kitchen was in shambles without her stern hand.

“You know how the kitchen is coping…” Hikari said, pouring himself a cup and shooting Maia a look.

“I highly doubt it, Hikari. You have always been capable” Maia assured.

“Until I can prepare a five course meal in less than five minutes, the kitchen will never be at your legendary standard ever again” Hikari sighed, swirling his tea with a spoon.

“You don’t need to prep fast to be a good chef, you know that…”

So this man worked alongside Maia when she worked in the kitchen. That explains the familiarity with each other. Kakashi was lost in thought when Naruto slid right next to him and started yammering on.

“Hey Kakashi-sensei! What’s going on? What are you doing?” Naruto asked, chin resting in his hands as he matched Kakashi.

“Not now, Naruto. I’m busy”

“Ooh, like some secret spy mission for the village? Say no more, I’m in!”

“Naruto-“

“So, who’s the target? Who are we looking at?” Naruto asked, looking down at the street below. Taking in each passerby until he found one constant. “Hey! Isn’t that Maia, Kakashi-sensei?” 

“Naruto, keep your voice down” he was going to blow this whole operation.

“Who’s the guy she's with?” 

“Naruto, if you kept quiet we would be able to listen”

“Oh...right”

“So where’s your fancy headband huh?” Hikari asked, sipping his tea.

“I don’t have one” Maia tried to say not so bitterly.

“Why not? Everyone else seems to have one” Hikari was just pouring salt into the wounds. No matter, Maia was starting to accept her place in Konoha. She didn’t need a headband to be powerful. 

“Because I never gained a formal rank in my training” she explained simply, taking a sip from her cup.

“So...the big fish becomes a little fish huh?” 

Kakashi could tell if it was anyone else she would have plunged her knife into the table and asked if they really wanted to see how much of a little fish she truly was but this was an old friend so she bit her tongue.

“Something like that…”

“So are you coming back after you’ve finished this favour for Lady Tsunade?” Hikari asked, his tone blasé. Like he was already expecting her to come back when she was done, he was just trying to confirm it.

Maia paused. Tea about to reach her lips, she lowered the cup as she thought hard. It was something she never considered nor thought about. “I...never thought about it before…” 

“You should. I know the old man would take you back in a heartbeat” their employer, the man of the family, liked Maia very much. Saddened to see her go but at least she was going to Tsunade and not some rival family. “Besides, your talents are wasted here”

“Was this your little plan Hikari? Trying to sow your little seeds in my mind to get me to come back just so you don’t have any responsibility anymore?” Maia asked cheekily.

“Is it working?” 

Maia did nothing but roll her eyes and sip her tea. Hikari and his old mind tricks, always trying to get into some trouble. 

“Did you hear that Kakashi-sensei? Maia’s going to leave the Leaf!” Naruto whispered but even as he spoke quietly, he still yelled. 

“We don’t know that exactly” but there was a strong possibility that she could.

Kakashi didn’t want her to leave, it was pretty selfish of him but she was doing a lot more good here than she realised. For Maia, he imagined it would be easier that way. Following a shinobi path had brought her nothing but frustration and injury, to her body and pride. Returning to a kitchen and being the big boss again would bring back that fire she had been missing for a long time. Kakashi jumped down from the rooftop, Naruto following closely behind. Yelling something like  _ ‘wait up, Kakashi-sensei!’ _ . 

“So kill any bad guys yet? Saved the village from bandits and thieves?” Hikari teased, having no actual knowledge of what shinobi actually did.

“I did take on a bad guy actually...almost died doing it” Maia said as if it was nothing special. 

“Geez Maia, are you sure you don’t want to come back to the kitchen?” Hikari placed his cup down, concerned for his old friend.

Just as Hikari spoke, Maia’s attention was taken away by one blond haired boy in an orange jumpsuit.

“Maia! What are you doing here? How’s it going?” Naruto asked as he approached their table, hands resting behind his head casually. Maia smiled at him, looking behind him to see Kakashi standing there also. Trying hard to suffocate the butterflies beginning to flutter around in her stomach.

“I’m having tea with a friend,” Maia turned back to Hikari, “Hikari, this is one of the genin, Naruto. And Kakashi, he’s my…” Maia paused for a second, catching Kakashi raising his eyebrow, “...friend and a fellow squad leader” 

“Well it’s nice to meet you both, I’m Hikari. I was Maia’s second in command back in the kitchen” Hikari gave a friendly wave to the two. 

“Why don’t you join us?” Maia invited politely.

Naruto had already taken a seat enthusiastically before Kakashi could decline the offer. Having to slide into the spare seat next to Maia. Not the worst thing in the world.

“So tell me, is Maia actually any good as a shinobi?” Hikari asked the two Leaf ninja sitting across from each other. A kind server had come and placed tea cups in front of them.

“Hikari!” Maia warned, not wanting him to embarrass her.

Kakashi could tell Maia didn’t want any attention to her abilities at this time, she did have a tendency to play herself down as being nothing special.

“She’s a truly capable and great shinobi, Maia shows true promise” Kakashi said, his eyes on Maia as he spoke. Looking back at him, Maia was almost surprised to hear him say it. Such high praises. 

“Is that right?” Hikari leaned back in his chair, smiling wide. 

He had already known she was probably a good shinobi, she was an excellent chef after all. Hikari never had a doubt that once Maia set her mind to something, she’d get it done no matter how complicated or stressful. The extravagant meals they would make would always intimidate the crew in the kitchen. There would've been no way they could pull something so intricate off but with Maia on their side, it got done no matter what. That was the energy and drive she brought to the team that he lacked, a good reason he was trying to poach her back from the hands of the Leaf. Hikari knew Maia had the tendency to be overly humble at times, he wanted her to hear how good she was by those around her. Help boost her confidence. 

“Yeah, Maia is great! And she’s a really good cook too!” Naruto chipped in.

Naruto had continued praising Maia enthusiastically but Maia couldn’t pay attention. Not when she felt something creep gently onto her hand that sat on her lap under the table. Normally she would have shaken it off, putting it down to a stray bug but she looked down and saw something different. Fingertips gently crawling up from the start of her fingertips to her knuckles. Her eyes shot immediately to the owner. Kakashi. With his other arm leaning on the table, propping his head up as he listened to Naruto yammer on.

The sound of Naruto and Hikari’s conversation had become white noise to Maia. In fact the whole room seemed to have disappeared. All she could see was Kakashi gently smiling at her, his fingertips stroking her knuckles. It was as if she was in a dream. 

“Maia… earth to Maia” she heard Hikari call for her, breaking her out of her trance.

“Yeah?” Maia said, trying to play it cool. Kakashi's hand still on hers. 

“You alright there?” he asked her.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine” Maia smiled, her eyes leaving Hikari and going straight back to Kakashi.

Kakashi wasn’t too sure what had come over him. Placing his hand on Maias so casually, especially in front of others. Then again, did it matter if anyone saw? Would it be so bad if he laid his claim on her so openly? Perhaps a part himself was possessive of her, protective of her. His true intentions were to show Maia that he cared, that he wanted to touch her, that he thought about her, that he felt what she felt. Maybe if he showed her that she would think twice about leaving the village, leaving him. 

Kakashi lifted his hand from Maia’s, returning it back to the table. Watching in the corner of his eye as Maia blinked rapidly, processing what had just happened between them. Hikari’s brow rose, Kakashi knew Hikari could tell something was up.

Naruto came to save the day, asking the man a hundred questions about himself, Maia, and the families they worked for. Hikari obliged happily, the two carried a conversation for a while with the occasional butt-in from Maia to correct him. Kakashi just watched, listened, taking it all in. The side of her he didn’t hear too much about. 

“What about that marriage proposal you got, Maia?” Hikari laughed, recalling the good old kitchen days.

“Wait what?” Naruto said, his head shooting towards Maia.

A marriage proposal? This was the first Kakashi had heard of this. His mind filled with thoughts about how a man could become so enchanted by her and thought of her in such a way he would want to spend the rest of his waking days with her. It shouldn’t have been so surprising, of course someone would feel this way about her. She had never mentioned it, never joked about it. Looking to Maia, he noticed how her cheeks began to turn a little pink, her eyes avoiding everyone at the table. She was feeling uncomfortable, slightly awkward.

“Oh, that was nothing. The guy was completely intoxicated” 

“It’s not every day you get proposed to by some powerful lord is it…” Hikari teased.

“It’s not every day you get caught fooling around with a lord's daughter now is it?” Maia struck back, Hikari started to get real quiet. Kakashi silently smiled to himself at her rebuttal.

“Ah, yeah let’s not mention that” he said, his hand anxiously running through his long white hair. 

“You know Hikari, you’re a pretty cool guy. Kinda feel bad about spying on you now” Naruto had said so plainly, sipping his tea without realising what he truly said. 

“Naruto-“ Kakashi warned, their cover was blown now for sure. 

“Spying?” Hikari asked, smiling nervously. 

“Yeah, me and Kakashi-sensei had to make sure you weren’t some random creep trying to destroy the village” 

“Kakashi” Maia said, her teeth gritted together, “a word?” 

Kakashi obliged, already able to tell that she was pissed. The two silently walking around a corner, Maias fists in a ball. Kakashi was ready to be told off like a child.

“Haven’t we talked about this?” 

“Talked about?” Kakashi acted dumb, maybe he could sweet talk himself out of this one.

“You’re unbelievable. What is with you and following me around? Be honest with me because I don’t get it” 

“I was just taking caution of an outsider in our village that was all” 

“Hikari isn’t some shinobi spy, he can’t even present a plate properly” Maia huffed, hands on her hips. Now he was really about to get it.

“After I assessed the threat, I realised that he was your friend. I was ready to leave it alone until Naruto decided to join you”

It has been true. He had assessed the threat and he did realise he was just a friend. But he wasn’t a threat to the lead village, rather a threat to him and his relationship with Maia. Not that he was going to let Maia know that.

“How long were you following us for?” Maia demanded to know only to be met with silence. 

“Why do you even follow me around in the first place? It makes me feel like you don’t trust me or you’re trying to pry into my privacy. I don’t follow you around the village, you know” Maia was angry but she was trying to understand. They were close but she still couldn’t understand this behaviour from him. Did he do this to everyone? 

_ ‘Because I care about you, because I’m trying to keep you safe, because I get worried about you, because I don’t know how to tell you I want to be close to you, because you’re very beautiful when you think no ones looking _ ’

Kakashi didn’t have an answer for her. Not one he was ready to say or one she wanted to hear. It wasn’t exactly easy to say any of this out loud so he just stayed silent. Shrugging his shoulder to absolve him from taking any responsibility. This just sparked a fire in Maia’s eyes. 

“Kakashi, I’m warning you if I catch you following me around again I’ll…” Maia’s voice dropped off before finishing the end of her sentence, an empty threat.

“You’ll do what?” Kakashi leaned in, his face close to Maia’s. Her eyes averted his gaze. The question was one out of curiosity. What would she do? Throw a knife at him? Scream at him? Ignore him till he felt invisible to her? Till he was on his knees begging for her forgiveness? Cut the invisible cords tangling them together?

Maia paused, her eyes to the ground. Suddenly she grew brave, no longer avoiding his gaze, she leaned closer to him. “You...you don’t want to know” 

They shared a moment of silence, Kakashi taking Maia’s look as a sign he should take caution. He’d really done it this time though it was never his intention. 

“Stop spying on me” Maia mumbled as she shoved passed him, making her back to the tea house where she left her friend and Naruto. 

A sign that Kakashi was not welcome back at the tea house in her company. Kakashi opted for the best possible option, walking away from the situation entirely. 

It would be for the best if he waited for her to calm down before approaching her again. Kakashi thought he had seen her riled up the night she tried to fight one of the chunin at Shinobi Night, turning that anger onto him instead. This was worse than that. This was a cold shoulder, cold eyes. No kindness or passion, just ice cold. A side he never had meant to bring out in the first place. 

Kakashi walked around the village, already plotting an apology. 

It wasn’t until the sun began to set that Kakashi had his thoughts interrupted. Standing near the gates of Konoha, thinking about heading home when a figure approached him.

“Kakashi? Right?” It was Hikari, backpack on his shoulders looking like he was about to head off. Kakashi nodded in reply.

“Wanna take a walk with me for a minute?” Hikari asked, Kakashi obliged silently.

“So… you’re in Maia’s bad books now huh?” Before Kakashi could interrupt him, Hikari held his hand up to stop him from wasting his breath, 

“Don't worry, I’m always in her bad books but there is one sure way to get out of them, works a charm”

Kakashi stared at the man, waiting for this miracle cure. “You know where to find vanilla coffee beans?” Hikari asked, Kakashi shook his head. In fact he had never heard of it. 

“Shame, that always works for me. Maia likes gifts. Knives, rare ingredients, books especially the smutty ones,” Hikari explained, “any time I pissed her off, which was all the time by the way, I’d buy her something and she’d forgive me”

That would explain her bookshelf, Kakashi now began to wonder how many books on that shelf were apology gifts from him. Not just the shelf, but the walls of knives too. 

The two men walked in silence for a moment. Kakashi was trying to understand what Hikari’s intent was. He certainly knew the man could carry a conversation, all Hikari did was talk. 

“You like her?” Hikari said out of the blue, smirking as Kakashi's eye went wide and his body stiff. 

“Maia?” Kakashi finally spoke to Hikari, saying it so quickly he barely had time to react. 

Hikari smiled at him. “Yeah, of course. Who else?”

“Very much,” he admitted, more than he cared to admit to a stranger let alone Maia’s friend.

“She likes you too you know, I saw her little doe eyes while you were holding hands under the table...yeah I saw that by the way, not exactly subtle” Kakashi rolled his eyes at the statement.

Being subtle had been in the back of Kakashi’s mind when he touched her hand. Hoping Naruto would be enough of a distraction to get away with it.

“You should probably tell her how you feel, Maia is really oblivious about this type of thing. She’s never had a boyfriend before, well one that I know about anyway,” Hikari said as he continued to walk with Kakashi, “Man, even I was crushing on her hard for a year before it clicked for her”

“You had feelings for her?” Kakashi sounded shocked as soon as Hikari had admitted even he had feelings for Maia at one point. Why wouldn’t he? She was truly something special. 

“When we were baby chefs sure. Now she’s just a good friend, not because she rejected my advances or anything…” Hikari looked away, smiling to himself. He wasn’t hurt by Maia’s rejection at all, in fact being so open about it made him and Maia closer as friends. 

Kakashi wanted to laugh, glad to hear she had some taste. Still his mind wrapped around the fact that she hadn’t had a relationship, Maia was only a couple years younger than him. Surely she should have had least one, then again she didn’t speak about her love life. Neither did he.

“Take care of her Kakashi, when I come back in a couple of months I expect to hear wedding bells alright?”

“I doubt that’s in the realm of possibility”

“Hey, you don’t know if you never try. Maia’s really nice about rejecting people so worse comes worse you got that to look forward to” Hikari gave a wave as he headed towards the gates, “Later”

With his hands stuffed in his pocket, Kakashi walked back to his apartment. Nose stuck into Icha Icha to quiet his thoughts. His conversation with Hikari gave him too much to think about. Love and relationships seemed so much easier in novels. For now, he would focus on apologising to Maia. A task that would have to wait till he got back from his mission. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Kakashis Birthday!!

Maia had been in a foul mood recently, one she couldn’t shake off and those around her were getting the brunt of it. 

Maybe if Kakashi had just apologised she wouldn’t be so irritable. Then again, she hadn’t given him the time of day to do so. Instead she put all her time and effort into training not only her students but herself. Working them till exhaustion and then some. She would run home afterwards, with such speed that those in the crowds she would split thought she was just a gust of wind. 

When she had no choice but to roam the streets, she was on high alert. The moment she saw a spike of silver hair, Maia retreated into any direction opposite. Not wanting to have to deal with the bitterness she had over the situation. 

It was an effort she endured for almost two weeks and in that time her frustration grew tenfold. How was she meant to be friendly with him if he couldn’t even apologise to her? What was she meant to say? ‘ _It’s okay Kakashi, you can keep pushing my boundaries and I won’t be upset about it!_ ’

No chance. 

* * *

Kakashi had resorted to watching Maia’s training sessions hidden in the trees. It’s all he could do since she avoided him at every corner. He knew she was. Hoping to find the right time when she was alone to jump down from the treetops and properly apologise. This was not a good idea, shadowing her was the whole reason he was in this mess in the first place. That’s why it was imperative to make sure he was well hidden. 

Walking alongside Gai on the streets of Konoha one afternoon, he spotted her in the crowd. She was smiling, the sun shining down on her dark hair but the second she caught a glimpse of him, she ran until she was gone. 

Kakashi just wanted to see her, apologise properly. Clear the stale air between them but she was reluctant to give him the time of day. This made things complicated for him. He was ready to tell her how he truly felt, that letter swirled around his mind constantly. But with this conflict between them, it only set them back. 

He really should have given up by now, focused on other pressing matters. Stop watching her fight, run, throw with extra determination. Stop bothering in general. He knew how she felt but had that changed when she shoved him aside that day? Did she no longer feel the same as he did? 

Time had run out, he had some pressing matters to attend to. Hopping from branch to branch away from the clearing and back to Konoha. 

* * *

Maia had finished her training with her students. Moto and Kira ran off quickly leaving Sakura alone with Maia. Iruka would be too busy to train today, leaving Maia’s afternoon free. 

“Sakura you’re doing really really well. I’m proud of the progress you’re making” Maia said, trying to encourage her pupil. 

Sakura’s strength was something to admire. Growing at an exceptional rate as each day passed. Though right now she was still in the early days of mastering her strength however that didn’t change the fact that Maia was proud of her pupils' progress. Sakura had come a long way. 

“Thanks Maia. I know you’re pushing us to our limits to help us grow. Moto is just lazy”

“Well there is still some hope for Moto yet, even if he is lazy” that made Sakura giggle.

Maia had finished collecting her knives from the tree stump, looking back she was surprised to see Sakura still lingering around.

“Is something the matter, Sakura?”

“Um… well… I kind of need some help…” Sakura said, looking away.

“How can I help?”

“It’s Kakashi-sensei’s birthday today and I wanted to surprise him with a cake but… I’m not very good at cooking and neither is Naruto and we just want to cheer him up because he seems really down lately. I personally think it’s because of Sasuke leaving” 

Ah, Kakashi. She was wondering when Sakura would mention him. Maia took in what Sakura said, she had a feeling that perhaps it wasn’t the Uchiha boy’s departure causing him to appear down. It was her own doing. Actually it was his own doing and Maia shouldn’t feel any empathy for him. She sighed, just because he was in her bad books doesn’t mean he shouldn’t have a cake on his own birthday. 

It was hard not to laugh at the idea. Kakashi and birthdays. She imagined him hiding from balloons and gifts and everyone gathered around the table to sing _‘happy birthday_ ’. Maia couldn't hide her smile, her mind painting a picture of the famous Copy Ninja with a striped birthday hat stuck to his head. 

“Yeah, I guess I can do that. Any flavour preference?”

“No, but maybe vanilla. Everyone likes vanilla right?”

“It _is_ a classic flavour after all. Stop by my place around six okay? It should be done by then”

“Thank you, thank you Maia” Sakura ran up to the woman, slinging her arms around her waist for a quick hug before she ran off to the village.

Maia watched Sakura go, laughing a little to herself. Remembering what it was like to be thirteen. 

* * *

It was his birthday. 

Everyone had birthdays. In fact he was probably sharing his birthday with a thousand others so it wasn’t anything special. Since he was six, he never really had anyone to celebrate his birthday with. Well, that was a lie. Gai always harassed him on the day and brought Rock Lee with him for extra company. Despite the two having completely different ideas on how to celebrate the day, the company wasn’t so bad.

As he walked through the village, he wondered what shenanigans were going on in the name of his birthday. Was Naruto going to cook him a meal? Anything but that. Were Gai and Lee going to take him to the opera again? He really hoped not. 

Last year's birthday was excellent and that was because he was on an intel mission on his own. No one to scream those two words at him around every corner. This year he figured the exact opposite would happen. 

“Here’s the birthday boy!” Gai said as he approached Kakashi on the streets, enthusiasm beaming from his body, head to toe. 

“Not today, Gai” Kakashi said, a subtle plea. 

“But you only get one day a year!” Gai said, wrapping his arm around Kakashi's shoulder.

“I understand  _ your _ need to celebrate the way you do but I don’t need to celebrate it...at all” 

“Nonsense! Rock Lee where are you?” the man called for his pupil. 

“I am right here Sensei!” Lee emerged from the shadows in front of the two men, dressed in his usual green skin-tight jumpsuit and orange ankle warmers. 

_ ‘Great, were going to the opera again aren’t we?’ _

“For this years birthday, were not going to the opera, though I know you enjoyed it the last time” 

Kakashi did not but it was the thought that counted right?

“We’re going to a play! Lee, do you have the tickets” 

“I do Gai-sensei!”

“Excellent work Lee!” Gai gave his pupil his signature thumbs up, Lee giving him a thumbs up back with pride. 

_ ‘Here we go’  _ Kakashi thought as Gai, with his arm still wrapped around his shoulder, dragged Kakashi to the theatre. 

* * *

Six at night came around fast and Maia had spent the rest of her day after training to make this cake for Kakashi. 

Vanilla, green tea icing with sprinkles on top. She liked to think the sprinkles would make Kakashi screw his nose up. The great and mighty Kakashi Hatake did not eat rainbow sprinkles, not in her mind.

Even though she was angry with him, she made sure to make the cake with love. Sakura had asked her to make a cake for her previous sensei and Maia knew that Sakura was asking out of love and respect for him, the cake had to match that. 

“Maia, it looks amazing! Thank you so much! I can’t wait for him to see it” Sakura had said excitedly when she came to pick it up, gently holding the tray with the cake on it as if her life depended on it.

Sakura had told Maia that Gai and Lee had taken Kakashi to a play to help buy them some time to set up. Maia almost laughed at the idea of Kakashi sitting through some long, dramatic play, she could barely imagine it.

When Sakura asked if she was going to come too, she politely declined. Tired from training and baking but she had hoped Kakashi liked it and Sakura had fun. 

And it was true, she was exhausted from training and cooking. With only enough energy to take a shower and curl up in bed with a book after Sakura left.

As Maia lay to sleep, she had hoped he was having a good birthday. 

* * *

It was natural for Kakashi to enjoy plays, they were just like live adaptations of books after all. 

He just enjoys seeing plays on his own accord but in the end he saw the merit in his friend trying to make his birthday a good experience, at least in their eyes. 

On the way to the theatre, Gai gave Kakashi the ins and outs of the play. A young couple caught between their wealthy rival families. 

On the stage stood two actors, the lead roles. A backdrop of a wealthy man’s garden was the set for the two pretend lovebirds. Niko had just shamed Yuma in front of her entire family causing Yuma to want nothing to do with him.

“Niko, I think it’s best if we just never speak again” the character, Yuma, had said to her now ex-suitor.

_ ‘We should be getting to the good stuff soon’ _ Kakashi thought.

Looking to his side to see Gai and Lee holding each other in tears. Kakashi sighed, turning his attention back to the play.

“Yuma, I owe you a great apology” 

“I don’t want to see you, Niko,” Yuma said, trying to walk away from the insistent man.

He knew how  _ that _ felt. Kakashi continued to watch, elbows on his knees, chin resting in his hands.

“Please, listen to what I have to say, my beloved” Niko chased after Yuma.

“I am truly embarrassed, Niko. Humiliated. My pride has been hurt greatly, in front of my own family. I don’t see any way past this Niko, we must part ways”

Something clicked in his brain.  _ Hurt _ ,  _ embarrassed _ .  _ Maia _ . Could she be feeling this way too? Is that why she doesn't want to see him?

“No, Yuma. You have to believe me, I will fight for you no matter what. Forget your mother, your father, that whole family.” Niko pleads, desperately trying to approach Yuma despite her stepping away from him.

On Kakashi’s left he can hear Lee let out a little sob.

“My intentions have always been honourable Yuma, this is all a big misunderstanding. I love you” Niko said, finally able to reach Yuma without her running away.

The audience had gasped at the confession, Lee and Gai both wiped away their tears. Niko was only meant to be in it for Yuma’s father's large inheritance but now it appears he has truly fallen in love with the woman. 

“Yuma, please listen to him” Gai whispered to himself, tears in his eyes.

“Niko…” Yuma gently said. The audience were on the edge of their seat, waiting to see what would happen next. 

Niko had reached his hand to Yuma’s cheek, gently cupping it. His finger stroked her cheek as she warmed into his touch. A true act of love.

The onlookers certainly felt that way as a chorus of  _ ‘aww’ _ s came from the audience. Gai and Lee began to sob again.

* * *

After the show, Gai left the theatre with one arm around Kakashi’s shoulder and the other around Lee.

“What a show!” He exclaimed.

Kakashi had begun to try and pull the  _ ‘well, I had a nice night _ ’ card but Gai would not take no for an answer. Somehow convincing Kakashi to have an after show birthday sake back at Kakashi’s place. 

So there Kakashi was, shoving his key into the keyhole, unlocking the door, twisting the handle, flipping on the light to see-

“Surprise!” Naruto and Sakura yelled as soon as the lights came on.

Above his living room window, a banner said  _ ‘Happy Birthday Kakashi _ ’. There were multi coloured balloons and streamers decorating the walls. Naruto and Sakura really went all out, and they stood there so proudly. The friendship the two still maintained despite Sasuke’s leaving touched him deeply. 

“Guys, you shouldn’t have done all this,” Kakashi said, looking between Sakura and Naruto.

“We had to Sensei! It’s your birthday!” Naruto rushed over to him to give him a quick hug. “How old are you anyway, old man? Fifty three?”

“Ha. Ha. Very funny Naruto” 

“Look Kakashi-sensei, we got you a cake! It’s vanilla, I hope you like it!”

Sakura had ushered Kakashi over to the small wooden table where there sat a cake. Pale green icing with… rainbow sprinkles? Kakashi’s eyebrow rose.

“Did you guys make this?” He asked, imaging the two genin pouring sprinkles all over the top with enthusiasm. 

“Why? Don’t you like it?” Naruto said defensively.

“Maia made it! She said she couldn’t come because she was tired from training but she hopes you have a good birthday” Sakura smiled, happy to relay the message.

“Maia” Kakashi softly spoke to himself, hoping no one else could hear.

After sharing cake with the genin and a glass of sake with Gai, Kakashi was left alone in his apartment. Lying on his couch, his eye on the happy birthday banner draped over the top of his window. His gaze moving to the rest of the cake on his table. _Maia_. 

She couldn’t have been too angry with him, not if she made him a birthday cake and expressed birthday wishes. Perhaps this was his opening but then he began to think about what he could say. Realising that in the moment he would stand face to face with her again that maybe his lips wouldn’t be able to truly say the things he wanted to, the things he felt. Once she wrote him a letter, a letter he should have never read. Saying the things she couldn’t speak out loud. Perhaps this was the only way to go. Kakashi scrambled to find paper and ink. 

* * *

Maia was awoken by a loud knocking sound. It must have been very late in the night. As she was rubbing her eyes and dawdling down the stairs, Maia heard another demanding knock. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m coming. People have no manners” she muttered to herself.

Rushing to the door, Maia was ready to fling it open and start yelling about the importance of eight hours of sleep but as she flung open the door, she received a shock.

“Kakashi…” 

Now she was wide awake, in her pajamas staring at Kakashi who for some unknown reason was banging down her door at this hour. Why hadn’t she grabbed a robe before she went downstairs? 

“Is everything alright?” She asked.

After having just been woken by the sound of someone banging on her door and the shock of who stood on the other side, Maia had forgotten for a moment that she had spent so long avoiding him.

“I want to thank you for the cake” Kakashi stepped closer to her, now in the doorway instead of in the street.

He wanted to thank her for the cake? At this time of night? He couldn’t have just said thank you the next time he saw her? That’s right, she’s been avoiding him. 

“That’s okay, I hope you had a good birthday” Maia tried to smile as she rubbed her eyes. 

“I did. The sprinkles really were the topping on the cake”

Very funny, even at this hour. Maia rolled her eyes, trying to hide the urge to laugh. 

“Sakura asked me to so…” Maia couldn’t help but awkwardly stare at her bare feet, wriggling her toes anxiously. 

“Maia, I am sorry for not respecting your wishes,” Kakashi said, “I don’t want to lose your friendship over something I did”

Maia looked up to him, finally meeting his gaze. His stare felt gentle, tender. 

“I...hope you can forgive me” He looked away, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. 

It was strange, she had waited for this moment for a good week now. Waited for him to apologise so she could tell him where to go. It seemed that the anger she had brewing had simmered completely. Strange indeed. In a way, it was pointless. Denying herself something she wanted.

Kakashi had his hand in his pocket, gripping the folded letter with Maia’s name on it. Swallowing hard as he slowly began to take it out of his pocket. Prepared to give to her and run away before he could see a reaction at his written words but he was interrupted. 

Maia’s hand approached slowly, cautiously to the right side of his face. Cupping his cheek gently, he had almost jumped at the touch of her hand. 

Maia couldn’t believe she had felt so bold to touch him, surprised he let her touch him in the first place. It was strange, something she desired for so long finally happening in the way she had least expected it. She couldn’t be angry at him anymore, not when he was on her doorstep late at night on his birthday of all days. Her thumb gently began to stroke his cheek, surprised at how soft his skin actually was. Kakashi tensed under her touch and she could feel it. Her eyes darting to his to gauge his reaction. His eyes were shut, steadily embracing the warmth of her touch. 

“We’re okay” were the words she spoke quietly, almost a whisper. 

His eyes opened gently, nodding in agreement. Kakashi’s hand cautiously approached the hand that rested on his cheek. Planting it lightly on Maias. Maia realised, he wanted her to touch him.

“I should let you get some sleep,” Kakashi said, needing to pull himself away. 

If he didn’t go now, he never would. Maia’s hand left his cheek and returned to her side. Smiling softly as he started to slowly back away. 

“Happy birthday, Kakashi” she said as he walked away, closing the door behind her.

On the walk home under the night sky, Kakashi brought his hand to his cheek, wondering what it had felt like for Maia to touch his skin. He had almost forgotten the letter now scrunched in his hand. Unscrewing it, he realised how damaged it looked. It simply wouldn’t do. At the end of the night, Kakashi was left with one thing. She wouldn’t have touched him like that if she still didn’t feel the same. 

In her home, under blankets, Maia returned back to bed. Staring at the hand she had touched Kakashi with moments before. Until her eyelid felt heavy and sleep finally took her. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia wakes up to find herself back at the kitchen, reliving a day she had already lived once before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s kind of a filler episode lol but we’re getting to the good stuff soon I promise

Maia had a terrible sleep. The kind of sleep where you have one foot in a dream and one foot in consciousness. She knew she had tossed and turned all night, she could feel it. Being awoken rudely was not what she wanted at all, in fact she just wanted to put her head under the pillow and tell whoever was poking her to leave her alone. 

Poking?

There was only one person who ever poked her awake.

Maia’s eyes fluttered open, vision blurry as she took in the first thing her vision presented her for the day. A blurry figure with white hair glaring over her. Blinking rapidly and rubbing her eyes, her vision started to become clear.

“Hikari?!” She jumped back, fully awake. What the hell was he doing here?

And then Maia took extra care to look around her surroundings. This was her bedroom, not the one she had back in Konoha but the one she had while working in the kitchen. 

“Geez, someone overslept. Everyone’s waiting for you” 

Everyone? That would mean the crew waiting for her in the kitchen.

“Hikari, I had the strangest dream…” Maia said groggily as she tried to process her surroundings in her half awake state. 

“Oh yeah? Was I in it?” Hikari smirked as he nudged Maia, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“No!” Maia frowned at Hikari and any suggestive thoughts he might have.

“I was a shinobi and I was in the Hidden Leaf and-“ Maia began to explain before she interrupted herself, lifting her sweatshirt up to examine her abdomen. Upon examination she began to frown, “It’s not there”

“What’s not?” Hikari asked, puzzled at his boss and friend acting so frazzled. Her behaviour was out of the norm today. Normally she was the first to be up and ready for the day, rarely having to be woken up unless she was hungover. 

“The scar…” Her frown softened as she spoke, looking off into the distance as she tried to gather her thoughts. “Kakashi...”

“Who?” 

“You know what...nevermind, it was just a dream” Maia shook it off, standing from her bed to join Hikari. 

Maia and Hikari left her private quarters, walking down the hallway side by side towards the kitchen.

“It must have been a pretty crazy dream, normally you’d be bouncing up and down the walls” Hikari commented causing Maia to frown at him.

“Why the hell would I be doing that?” Maia stopped walking, placing her hand on Hikari’s shoulder to stop him from walking too. Her mind raced, trying to figure out why he’d say that. Hikari stared at her with his eyebrow raised until she reached a conclusion, “Oh my… birthday”

* * *

“Happy Birthday boss!” her crew shouted as she came into the kitchen. All in their white chefs gear except for her.

“Thanks guys, but let’s just get today’s meals arranged and we can go from there” she smiled, becoming a professional in an instant.

The family were not home as of now but they’d be arriving home shortly after having a holiday at some Futile Lord’s palace. Maia expected her employer to be home by dinner time and imagined they’d be starving from their travels. They’d do all the prep work in the meantime but because there was no need to prepare lunch or breakfast the team had the time to dawdle about with their tasks. 

Maia was so in her head, barely in the birthday mood. That dream was so bizarre. It felt so real. Why did she feel as if she had truly lived this life?

Slicing vegetables absent mindlessly, not participating in the kitchen's usual banter and jokes. Thinking of the second life that had sped on by in one night of sleep. Her thoughts linger on the man, Kakashi. The dream Maia hadn’t told him how she felt, looking back she really should have, in fact she was feeling regret for a life she never lived. She wondered if she could put the knife down and run right out of the kitchen, out of the house, out of the country. All the way to Konoha and maybe she’d find him at the cliffs and she'd tell him everything. He would never believe her but she’d make him believe it. Then things would feel right. 

Finding herself frozen and frowning, Hikari had no choice but to nudge Maia. Shaking her back into reality. She was a chef, a head chef with responsibilities and meals to cook and hungry, wealthy mouths to feed. Not a shinobi from a village she’d never been to.

“What’s up with you?”

“Just feeling a little distracted today that’s all” Maia answered Hikari’s questions, eyes down at the vegetables that were waiting to be sliced. 

“It’s your birthday, we’re going out tonight. Don’t look so glum, yeah?” Hikari smiled, cocking his head to the side slightly. His best friend was off today and he could tell. Maia gave him a smile in return. He was right...for once, not that she’d admit that. 

* * *

The prep for tonight’s dinner was complete and the crew lazed around in the kitchens employee quarters in their whites ready for someone to announce the family’s arrival home. In the meantime the crew spent their time indulging a little in a bottle of sake and a game of cards. This carry on normally wouldn’t happen in such a professional kitchen but with it being the bosses birthday and their employers out of the home, some leeway was given. 

“Come on, Maia! You gotta have some! It’s your birthday” one of the younger line chefs, a girl named Yuni said to Maia. Holding out a half empty bottle of sake towards her.

Maia shook her head as she smiled lightly at the girl. “I’ll have mine later. Gotta set a good example for the crew” 

Yuni didn’t mind, taking a swig from the bottle and slamming it down on the table as she examined the rest of her cards in her hand. 

Maia remembered in her dream life how much she had missed her crew so she leaned back in her seat, hands behind her head. Watching her crew laugh and joke around, taking it all in. Perhaps the dream was a sign she shouldn’t take her team for granted. The people she had spent years creating bonds with.

Her thoughts were interrupted when one of the guards came into the quarters, clearing his throat to announce his presence. The crew gave him a quick glance before getting back to their fun, Maia continued to watch the guard as he approached her.

“Letter for you, Maia. Seems pretty official” the guard said as he passed it to Maia. She leaned forward from her relaxed position to accept it, watching as the guard left as soon as it was in her hands.

Examining it closer, she was hit with a sense of déjà vu. Like she had lived this all before. It was a very official looking letter at first glance. Maia broke the seal, quickly opening it to save herself from the anticipation of what lay for her inside.

Maia started to read and then she took a sharp breath. Feeling her stomach drop. Hikari took notice, leaning close to Maia to read the letter's contents for himself. Their eyes met, Maia swallowed hard before she spoke.

“It seems like I am being summoned by Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village” Maia said to Hikari only for the room to become silent. All eyes now on Maia.

“What’s that old hag want?” An older chef, Fukigen said as he slammed down his cards onto the table.

“She wants me…” she paused, rereading the letter once more to make sure she had it right, “she wants me to help train the villages genin” 

Hikari’s eyebrow rose in confusion. “But you’re not an actual shinobi, you’re a chef” 

It was at that moment Maia remembered this moment. The moment she received the letter summoning her to the Hidden Leaf to repay the favour she gave to Tsunade a long time ago. She remembered the shock of her staff, she remembered how Fukigen became dismissive, she remembered how Hikari became confused at the request.

What was going on? How could she relive a moment she had never truly lived? Was last night's dream a premonition? There were too many questions and the air in the common room was becoming too hot to bear. Maia walked out without word to her crew, the letter clutched tight in her hand. 

* * *

Her employer and his family were pleased to see Maia when they arrived home in the early afternoon. The old man said he was anticipating a fine meal after the _‘less than adequate’_ meals he had received while away. Of course, it was always an honour to cook for the old man and the family. She didn’t want to have the tough discussion with the old man just as he arrived home nor on her birthday, Maia would wait till tomorrow to show him the letter. For now she would focus on wrangling the crew together and making sure tonight’s dinner service was a good one.

Five courses later and the team were relieved of their duties. Getting ready to go into the village and celebrate Maia’s birthday by spending their hard earned money on alcohol. Zan, their seventeen year old dishwasher, complained about staying behind and having to clean up despite the fact he wasn’t even of age to drink yet. 

“We did our job, now you gotta do yours!” Hikari teased as he left the kitchen, leaving poor Zan at a sink filled with dishes. Maia rolled her eyes at Hikari as she followed him out. The kid would earn his stripes one day. 

Alcohol can really make you forget your predicaments. It certainly helped Maia. Taking responsibility when she became head chef, she stopped screwing around on the job and that included drinking while on the clock. Now she was a lightweight, barely able to finish a bottle of sake on her own without feeling the full impact of it. 

The crew seemed to have a fun night though, that was the most important thing. Hopping to each bar they could find in the village center, hoping not to get kicked out by the third one. Chefs tend to be filled with ego and act boisterously. This becomes worse when you have a group of them drunk and out of the kitchen for the first time in a month. Usually Yuni would be rejecting Kibo’s advances but she seemed to be coming around. Kibo was a fellow line chef a year or two younger than Maia, a little cocky and full of himself but Maia saw his potential. Awai and Fukigen were being loud old men, slamming drinks on the table and engaging in passionate chats ranging from the weather to the bathroom faucet being stuck on cold, paying no mind to the rest of the group. 

“You must be able to see into the future…” Hikari said as he leaned into Maia. 

Maia looked at him and sighed, a little smile on her face. “I have no idea what’s going on right now”

“Must be some powerful shinobi thing” Hikari joked, smiling into the glass on his lips. 

Maia chose to sink herself into another drink. Hoping Hikari nor anyone else mentioned the letter, she’d confront that tomorrow. All drunk and sloppy and high in their emotions, the crew did mention the letter. Stumbling up to her during various points of their night to sling their arm around her neck and declaring that they’ll miss her and she should just tell Tsunade she can’t and stay with them. 

She kept drinking until Hikari wrapped one hand around her waist and slung her arm around his neck to drag her back home. All of her problems would have to wait till tomorrow. 

* * *

Maia had tossed and turned all night, she could tell when she woke that morning. Her eyes only fluttered open for a moment before she kept them glued shut, rolling over onto her stomach and groaning into her pillow.

Yesterday was fine because they only had to cook dinner for the family but now that they were back, it was back to three meals and various snacks and tea throughout the day. Feeling like she had fallen off of a cliff onto a rocky shore, she was a victim of her own circumstances. In hindsight, she would have left that quarter bottle of wine alone if she had realised she’d feel like this the next day. However that was always the case. 

“Oh good, you’re awake” a voice said, one familiar to her. One she remembered from her dreams. 

“Kakashi?” Maia’s body sprung up, her hands hitting the mattress of her bed. Shocked to see the shinobi sitting in the small armchair across from her bed, looking up slightly from his book.

This was Konoha. This was her life that she had dreamt about. This was reality but then again yesterday had been a reality too. Maia quickly lifted up her shirt, not caring if Kakashi saw her exposed skin, looking at the brutal scar that lay across her abdomen. Sighing with relief as she realised maybe the kitchen was the true dream and this, this was real.

“What- what happened?” Maia rubbed her eyes, she was exhausted and felt pretty rough. Trying to comprehend her mind twisting experience was already taking everything out of her. Looking to the window, the blinds were pulled. It was night. 

“You were the unlucky victim of a genin's genjutsu misfire” Kakashi slapped his book shut, placing it down on the armchair as he made his way to Maia’s bed. Sitting down next to her. 

“Are you serious?” 

“Yeah, he still doesn’t have it completely under control yet so we weren’t too sure when you were going to wake up” 

“Did you take me home?” Maia asked, receiving a nod from Kakashi in response. 

She couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Kakashi picking her up and carrying her in his arms and setting her into her bed. Gently placing the covers over her. 

“How long was I out?”

“Couple of days, your squad came to wait for you to wake up and I’ve been here at night. I can see what you mean now, about the kids”

Was Kakashi sitting in that chair waiting for her? Didn’t he have some mission he needed to go on? He was always busy like that, Maia hated the feeling she used up his days off watching her. But then again he wouldn’t have done so if he didn’t care, didn’t want to. Then there were the kids, she wondered if Kakashi found them more intolerable than his own squad. She wondered if they were on the best behaviour for him though she doubted it. At least Kakashi had Sakura to help him wrangle things for the briefest of moments. Maia laughed out loud at the idea before pausing for a moment, drifting back into her own mind. Still absorbing the fact that she’s home and she’s real, and he’s real. 

“So, where did you go?” Kakashi asked, his head leaning on the back of her headboard, curious as to what she encountered during her time in the genjutsu. 

“Back to the kitchen, it was so… strange” Maia said, not elaborating any further. She would explain it all later, for now she was trying to find her bearings, “Do you know what the date is?”

“The 23rd” Kakashi said casually, looking down as Maia flopped back onto her mattress. 

“Oh” 

Maia knew it was coming up. Her first birthday out of the kitchen since she was nineteen. She had plans that day that only involved herself and her favourite meal and book. She was kind of excited. Twenty-six. A new year and new leaf. Another year older and another year wiser. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh it’s nothing” Maia brushed it off, trying to not make a big deal about it. It was just a day like any other after all and that day would come to an end in a few more hours. 

“That’s right, I remember now,” Kakashi said, laid back in his tone, “It’s your birthday isn’t it?”

Her eyebrow rose, almost gawking at him. Trying to figure out how he could have possibly known that. Had she mentioned it in passing during a conversation perhaps?

“When Tsunade first informed me you were taking over as Sakura’s mentor, she showed me your file” Kakashi lightly chuckled, noticing Maia’s confused expression. 

“Oh, right” Maia said, of course he had read her file, “Well it’s night time so I’ve kind of missed it”

“Still got more than enough hours to celebrate, come on” 

Kakashi, the gentleman he is, left her room to allow her to get dressed in privacy. She picked out her usual clothes, black sweatshirt and black pants. Getting dressed hurriedly and meeting Kakashi downstairs by the front door. Eyes glancing to the clock on the wall as she placed her sandals on her feet. Half past eight. still early in the night. 

The dango store was close to Maia’s house and two grabbed dumplings to go. Maia took the remaining sanshoku dango sticks for the day, feeling in the mood for something sweet meanwhile Kakashi chose the sesame dumplings. The cliffs were too far to go and it was for the best if Maia didn’t go too far on account of not using her legs for two days. Instead they sat on their rooftop and watched as the village came alive at night.

“Thanks for taking me home and taking care of me. I know you only get so many rest days” Maia said in between bites, wanting to make sure she properly thanked Kakashi for what he had done for her. 

“It’s fine, I spent the whole time reading” Kakashi brushed it off as if it was nothing, “Funnily enough, I was coming to see you when it happened”

“Oh yeah? What did you want?” Maia asked curiously.

“Just wanted to check in...” 

“Right…” Maia accepted his answer, smiling to herself as she continued to eat.

Maia remembered how she felt in her dream, how she wished she could have told Kakashi how she felt. She was looking right at him and she was clamming right up. The words swirling around in her brain just couldn’t make their way to her tongue. 

“So, your genjutsu dream?” Kakashi asked, wanting more information. Maia supposed he would be curious, he was always interested in dissecting different forms of jutsu. 

“I was back in the kitchen, it was my birthday and it was also the day I received my letter from Tsunade. It was like I was reliving that day all over again but I remembered my time here. It was… strange to say the least” Maia tried to explain the best she could, “It was actually kind of… I don't know, comforting to see it again” Maia added. 

Kakashi nodded, listening as he chewed on his dumplings. A form of genjutsu that makes you relive your past, not unheard of but still was interesting to hear about. If a genin could knock a grown adult out for two days unintentionally, he could only imagine what would happen when the genin's skill was refined and at full capacity. 

Kakashi would follow the genin's career as a shinobi in the future with much interest. Then he thought about how Maia spoke about her experience in the kitchen, the look in her eye as she looked off into the distance. 

“Are you having doubts about being here?” Kakashi asked, Maia sat up straight as if a secret had been exposed.

“No, no. I just kind of miss the place sometimes” 

Why did it feel like she was lying? Perhaps it was the part of her that did have its doubts about being there. A part that yearned for familiar comfort that comes from years of being in one environment. Even then she didn’t feel the need to admit it. Despite that, she was finding acceptance in her path. 

“Well, I just want you to know that I think you’re doing good here,” Kakashi said, an attempt to ground Maia, to keep her on track. 

“You think so?”

Kakashi hummed, chewing his dumplings. 

“Thanks, Kakashi. It means a lot, especially coming from you” Maia gave Kakashi a little nudge with her elbow, a friendly gesture, smiling as Kakashi’s gaze met hers. Kakashi paused for a moment before he smiled back at her.

Despite her birthday plans going down the drain, spending time with Kakashi on a rooftop while eating dumplings certainly made up for it. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is tasked with his own personal mission and gets advice from those around him. Maia becomes a new person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda dumb but the end is important! also don’t murder me in advance god bless

“You’re sure?” Kakashi asked Tsunade.

They were in her office, a few months after the Hidan incident. The two sat facing each other, something in between them on the desk littered with paperwork.

“I’ve talked to others, they agree. It’s the least we can do”

“Hmm…” Kakashi hummed, giving a slight nod. 

“Why don’t you surprise her yourself?” Tsunade smiled, pushing the object towards him. 

“Me?” Kakashi couldn’t understand why she’d want him to do the honours. 

“You think I don’t know where you’ve been going?” Tsunade gave him a stern look. A look to say  _ ‘no one sneaks around without me knowing about it _ ’.

She got him there. Kakashi did spend a lot of time with Maia when he was home in the village. Starting with daily visits when she was recovering at home, sneaking off to see her after finishing up his duties for the day. Maia was better now, back to training again. Still, he would sneak around trying to see her. 

“Kakashi. We all know, you can stop trying to hide it” 

“Hide what exactly?” Now he was just playing dumb, hopefully in an attempt to dissuade her into thinking otherwise. 

“Okay, if you’re going to play dumb then you can listen instead. You’ve spent your whole life dedicated to the village. It’s about time you took your own personal matters into your own hands. Do you understand what I mean?”

“I suppose so” Kakashi huffed like a child being told off by his mentor. 

“Please don’t become a lonely, cranky, old man. For the love of all that is good, it’s the last thing this village needs” Tsunade ended her mini lecture on that note. Pushing the object closer towards Kakashi. Kakashi reluctantly put the object in question in his pocket, shutting the office door behind himself as he left.

* * *

It was time for research. What did girls like? What did Maia like? 

_ Knives, cooking, running, reading, being right, not being followed, being touched _ . 

Over the years Kakashi realised the importance of teamwork, now it was something ingrained in his values. He needed to ask the people whose opinions he valued the most. 

He managed to find Gai in the main market streets, Lee with him as they were celebrating his recovery and training progress with ice cream. 

“Kakashi Hatake! How are you today?” Gai asked as he approached Kakashi, smiling as always.

“I’m fine,” Kakashi played it off cool, “Actually I need your opinion on something”

“You need my opinion on something?” Gai began to smile wide, “Of course!”

A rare occurrence. 

“My friend needs help with doing something special for a...woman”

“Kakashi! You have a girlfriend?! Who is she?” Gai held the straps of his vest, excitedly screaming in his rival’s face.

“Can we meet her?” Lee asked in the background, licking a vanilla cone. 

Kakashi’s eyebrow rose. “I said it was for my friend.”

Was he really that transparent? 

“Kakashi, please. It’s just us” Gai muttered to him, hand covering his mouth as if it was a secret. 

“What do you mean by that?”

“I’m just saying that I don’t see you hang out with anyone all that much…”

“Are you saying I don’t have friends?”

“No-“

Gai was interrupted by Kakashi hopping off somewhere else, away from the mess of a conversation. Kakashi wasn’t all that offended by Gai implying he had no friends except for him. They did tend to hang out a lot, sometimes even with Lee tagging along.

Time to try this again. Kakashi had found Naruto walking away from the Hokage office. Travelling by rooftop, he spotted him on the steps, still a long way down to go. He jumped down behind Naruto.

“Naruto, I need your opinion on a matter.”

Naruto jumped in the air. “Geez Sensei, what’s your deal? You can’t just go around sneaking up on people like that”

“I’m sorry, Naruto.” Kakashi meant it with sincerity. “Now I have a friend who needs girl advice. Do you know anything about that?”

“Girls?” Naruto exclaimed. “You’ve come to the right place Kakashi-Sensei, this is what you do...”

Kakashi was surprised that this was going better than it did with Gai. Maybe Naruto had some words of wisdom after all. 

“So you take them out, buy them ramen, turn on your sexy jutsu and she’s all yours sensei!” Naruto said, his thumb proudly up.

“Naruto, I said this was for a friend”

“Well you must not have any if you’re asking a genin for dating advice”

Kakashi sprung up. No friends? Again? Kakashi frowned, hopping back up onto the rooftop and leaping away.

It was late afternoon and Kakashi still had no solid direction to go in. He found himself walking around town. The object in his vest pressing on him urgently, almost burning a hole in his vest. 

Kakashi sat on a bench in a quiet corner of the village, reading the Icha Icha novels again for the one hundredth time. 

_ ‘Surely I should be able to come up with a way to do this, properly and thoughtfully _ ’ he thought to himself. 

If someone had approached him and had asked him what to do, he’d be able to tell them but when it came to himself, Kakashi had not a clue. He sighed, head in his hands.

“Everything alright Kakashi-Sensei?” Sakura asked, stopping by as she walked around town.

“Yes, Sakura” he mumbled into his hands.

“Then why do you look like that?” 

It was obvious that something was up with her former sensei. He looked up to her, dead in the eyes.

“Because I am unsure about what I should do,” Kakashi sighed.

“Well why don’t we talk about it? Maybe I could help” Sakura sat herself down next to Kakashi on the bench.

“My friend… is wanting to take a girl out to surprise her with something and I-  _ my friend… _ doesn’t know how”

“Right…” a big smile formed on her face. “Why don’t you- sorry I mean _ your friend _ , do something  _ your friend _ would want someone to do for them”

Kakashi thought about it. It was a good idea, he had many ideas on what he would want someone he was interested in to do for him. 

“Thanks, Sakura, you’ve actually been a big help”

“That’s alright Kakashi-Sensei, anytime” Sakura said as she stood from the bench. “It’s Maia isn’t it Kakashi-Sensei?”

Kakashi gave his former pupil a look. “I think you should be going now Sakura”

“It is!” Sakura said excitedly under her breath, smiling as she walked away.

* * *

As night approached, Kakashi was still in his mind debating what he should do, what Maia would like that he liked too. 

Finally it had hit him, and there was no going back. Walking by Maia’s house back and forward, waiting for the right time. That time had come.

Kakashi knocked on the door, waiting to hear her rapid footsteps come down the stairs and fling open the door as she usually did. 

“Kakashi, everything okay?” Maia smiled. Dressed in her house clothes, she wasn’t dressed for what he wanted to do. 

“I need you to come with me, I need to talk to you about something important” it wasn’t exactly a lie, it was important.

“Right now?” She seemed panicked, Kakashi thought it was sort of cute. 

“Yes, maybe get a jacket first”

“Oh, sure.” Maia had disappeared into her home, rummaging around before coming back out with her shoes and her puffy jacket. 

“Okay, where are we going?” Maia smiled up at him.

Kakashi had led Maia to the cliffs overlooking Konoha. It was a favourite spot of his; a place where he spent many hours reading and watching the clouds. He hoped she would enjoy it too. 

“Wow you can really see everything up here” Maia marvelled at the village below, especially the lights.

“It’s one of my favourite places to go,” Kakashi said, trying to share something personal with Maia.

“I can see why”

“Now what’s so important that we had to come out here?” Maia asked, oblivious to Kakashi’s intention.

Kakashi sat down by the cliff's edge, patting the spot next to him. An invitation. Maia accepted happily and curiously, taking it easy on the way down.

“I want you to close your eyes,” Kakashi told her. “No peeking”

The village lights twinkling behind them, sitting close together, telling her to close her eyes. It all felt pretty romantic. Maia anticipated something, anything. 

She had heard him reach into his pocket and then he started to caress her forehead, moving her hair out of the way. Wrapping something over it and tying it at the back of her head gently.

“You can open them now” 

The first thing Maia did was reach for her forehead. Her finger tips touch cold steel, then they grazed over the engraving. Following its pattern until she suddenly realised.

“Kakashi what is this?” Maia said almost panicked, tears in her eyes.

“Maia Setsudan, on behalf of Konohakuge and of the Fifth Hokage, I give you this headband and the rank of chunin” Kakashi announced, smiling under his mask. What an honour.

“Chunin?”

“You came to this village, without a rank or formal training, to help our genin when they needed it the most. You showed respect and the values of friendship and teamwork towards your squad. And when that squad was in danger, without knowing truly who your opponent was, you risked your life in order to protect the squad and the village. It is that dedication to the village, a village that you don’t belong to, and the dedication to your squad and other genin around you, that has earned you a place in our ranks. To be called one of our own” 

Maia had not expected such kindness or reward for risking her life for the others. She was just doing what she thought she needed to do at the time. Tears began to flow from her eyes like a faucet with a stuck handle. Her whole life she has been looked down upon, questioned about her training and abilities and now this proved everything to her. That she was a capable mentor, she was strong, she was fast, she was shinobi. 

“You haven’t said anything, are you okay?” Kakashi asked, worried about how Maia covered her eyes to shield anyone from seeing her tears.

“I am so grateful to the village, to the people. And I am so honoured to be gifted this headband, especially by you, a shinobi I look up to so much” Maia blabbered out between sniffles.

She looked to the village below, with dry eyes she could see the lights but now the lights were just streaks of bright coloured lines in her vision. Maia never wanted to forget what this moment felt like, looked like.

Kakashi felt happy, truly happy that he could bring her so much joy. To see the tears in eyes as ones of happiness, rather than sorrow. Suddenly he was overcome with body weight on him, arms wrapping around his neck, Maia’s head nestled into his shoulder. An embrace. Kakashi’s arms made their way around her body, holding her tightly to him. 

“Thank you so much Kakashi” she mumbled into his shoulder, the vibrations of her voice near his skin almost gave him chills in the best way possible. “I don’t think I’ll ever forget this.”

Maia broke away from him, her arms still hanging around his neck, saying nothing but looking into his eye. For a moment she took in his features thoughtfully, even if most of them were hidden away. Kakashi took her in too, getting lost in her eyes with the tears brewing up like gentle waves, the village lights reflecting on her skin.

Her forehead gently touched his, her nose nestled beside his. She stared down at his lips hidden behind the mask. Would he mind if she closed her eyes and gently pulled it down, still giving him the privacy but to feel the touch of his lips on hers. But Maia realised she didn’t care if his lips were covered, she still wanted to kiss them. Her eyes flickered between his eye and his lips, hesitantly considering them. Kakashi could tell, his eye roaming to her lips too. Was he considering her too?

With everything swirling in her mind, Maia wasn’t thinking straight nor was she thinking about consequences. She just went for it, lips crashing into his, eyes glued shut as she braced for impact. Meeting the soft fabric covering his lips, leaving a small peck. Feeling as Kakashi tensed at the touch, his lips unmoved. It was this that caused Maia to slowly unwrap her arms around his neck, cautiously backing away from his face.

She had never felt so awkward in her life, more awkward that the time she came dressed up for Shinobi Night. This was worse than that. Every single realisation had come to surface in that moment. He didn’t like her like that.

“Oh my god, Kakashi I’m so, so sorry” Maia said as soon as she realised what she had done.

Kakashi sat frozen for a moment. He had wanted to kiss her back, so badly. Never having experienced that kind of intimacy before, he froze at her touch completely. This was not how he had wanted any kiss of theirs to go. Now she was looking at him as if she had just made the biggest mistake she had ever made when the truth was that she just took him by surprise. For a ninja with lightning speed, he should have prepared for it. 

“No, no. It’s fine” Kakashi tried to assure her, watching as Maia stood from the cliff's edge, doing so himself as well.

“I-“ Maia tried to say something but instead she found herself staring at the ground, lips pressed together.

Despite her embarrassment about misreading the situation, something good had come from this. It was on her forehead. That headband she had wanted for so long, day dreamed about. All the struggles she had gone through just to prove herself as a shinobi was over now. The proof lay on her forehead for the world to see. She was capable, she belonged somewhere. Her fingers grazed the spot once more, finding the engraving of the leaf symbol.

“Thank you for this, Kakashi. You don’t know how much this means to me” 

“I have a feeling” he smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

The two walked side by side in silence back to the village. Kakashi looked over to see her touching her forehead a couple of times during the way home, smiling to himself at the wonder she had for it. At Maia’s house they gave each other an awkward wave goodbye. Maia mumbling apologies and thanks as they approached her house. 

“Goodnight, Kakashi” Maia smiled softly as she waved, headband proudly on her head.

“Goodnight, Maia” he had said before she closed her door. 

On the way home, Kakashi reflected on everything that just happened. Kicking himself for not kissing her back like he should have. Kicked himself for not showing a sign of his interest, not holding her hand on the way home, not kissing her on the doorstep. There was a silver lining to it all, the smile on her face as she realised what he had tied around her head. An image that would be seared in his mind forever, an image that he saw as he closed his eyes to sleep that night. 


	20. Chapter 20

Maia had kissed him and now she had just ruined their friendship. How could she have been so foolish? Of course he didn’t think of her like that.

He had been such a gentleman about it too. Assuring her that it was fine, nothing to worry about. Maia couldn’t help it, she had just been so overwhelmed at him giving her a headband that she just did it. Something she had wanted to do for so long. Now everything was going to be awkward.

Tonight was another Shinobi Night and this time Maia was excited to show off her new headband. She had fastened it behind her head, ready to show it off. She was a chunin of this village now, she had a rank. Konoha better get ready to see their latest chunin.   


* * *

Maia was a little late not that anyone had noticed, they were just more happy to see her turn up. Being met with a chorus of ‘ _hey_ ’s and ‘ _take a seat_ ’s from the group at the table. She sat down next to the empty seat by Kurenai and Asuma. Finally gathering herself together to notice Kakashi was across from her, giving her a wave and a smile. Maia smiled faintly back, trying to listen to the conversation continuing at the table. 

“So Kakashi, how’s your lady friend huh?” Gai asked, smug as ever.

Maia eyes shot to Kakashi. Is that why he didn’t kiss her back? Did he have a girlfriend she didn’t know about? Now she felt terrible.

Kakashi sat up straight, panicked.

“I told you that I was asking for a friend” he said in an effort to defend himself, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

“Sure, sure” Gai persisted, doubting his friend's story. 

“For the last time Gai, I am not in any relationship” Kakashi’s eyes went straight to Maia who looked wide eyed and confused. 

Okay, so why did Gai, one of the people that knew Kakashi best, say he had a girlfriend? This was suspicious and Maia felt her stomach drop.

“I see you have a headband now Maia” Kurenai swooped in to save the day, noticing Maia’s discomfort,“Congratulations on officially becoming apart of the village” 

“Thank you so much. I can’t believe it really” Maia blushed, feeling the validation soak into every pore of her body.

“I imagine it was a special moment for you” Kurenai was speaking to Maia but her eyes were on Kakashi, letting him know that she knew something was going on.

“Yeah, it was” Maia smiled.

Except for kissing Kakashi. Why did she have to do that?

Kakashi almost blushed. Hearing that he made that moment special for Maia was music to his ears. His agonising efforts paid off. Now she would always remember that moment. The cliffs, the village lights, the kiss. Oh...the kiss. 

That’s not how he wanted that to happen. Wishing he had the hindsight to see her lips crash into his and take his mask off the second she was on collision course. She took his surprise as disinterest when Kakashi was very very interested. He didn’t know why he didn’t rectify the situation there and then but it was like he froze. Like he, the great copy ninja, was afraid.

“It’s an honour to be apart of the village. I mean it from the bottom of my heart” Maia spoke to Kunerai, her hand placed on her heart. 

“You know what this calls for? A celebration” Asuma said as he puffed on his cigarette, slapping Iruka around the head, “next rounds on you, Iruka”

“You just want a free drink” Iruka mumbled as he went to the bar, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

Kakashi took a moment to himself away from the group, standing by the bar and watching the room. His eyes on Maia as she chatted to Iruka alone at the other end of the bar.

“Kakashi” a voice brought him out of his thoughts, his head turning to see Kurenai and Gai standing in front of him. 

_ Now what? _

“Yeah?” he smiled, his hand rubbing the back of his head. Kurenai had a rather serious look on her face.

“You should tell her how you feel” the crimson eyed woman said bluntly. 

“So there  _ is _ a mystery lady huh?” Gai perked up, at first he was just teasing but now it was getting interesting. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kakashi said as he tried to move away from his two nosey comrades.

“No, listen,” Kurenai put her hand on Kakashi’s chest to stop him from leaving, “you like her and she likes you, what’s stopping you from being happy? It’s right there in front of you”

“Spending the springtime of our youth with those we love is what it’s truly all about, Kakashi” Gai chipped in, desperately hoping his rival could accept love and companionship in his heart.

“I-“ Kakashi hesitated at first, a million excuses came to mind, “I just don’t think-“

“Tell her, Kakashi. I promise you, it will end better than you think it will” Kurenai assured him, trying to be as supportive as she could. 

But the only voice in Kakashi’s head was Hikari’s.

_‘Maia’s really nice about rejecting people so worse comes worse you got that to look forward to’_

On the other side of the room Maia’s eyes glanced to Kakashi. Standing with Kurenai and Gai talking about something in depth. Kurenai looked like she was about to yell at Kakashi, definitely not something she wanted to get involved in.

“So, who is it then?” Iruka asked, sipping his glass, his eyes devious. 

“Who is what?” Maia snapped out of her thoughts, looking at Iruka confused at his question.

“The guy you’re all crushed about, who else?” 

“I-no- there’s no one- I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Maia stumbled on her words, the alcohol in her system not helping. Only to be met with a look from Iruka, a look that said ‘ _don’t act dumb_ ’, “how could you tell?”

“It’s in the eyes, Maia. Always in the eyes” Iruka said vaguely, not expressing the true meaning of what that exactly meant.

Maia sighed, sipping her wine. Her mind wandering back to that stupid kiss. A stain on her friendship with Kakashi, something she had to move on from. Gai saying he had a lady friend and the fact he seemed uncomfortable that she kissed him equated to Maia realising Kakashi just didn’t feel that way. Still she valued her friendship with him, she would be more than kind to his lady friend if they were to ever meet. This was just an accident that she could move past.

Iruka looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to spill the beans. Maia staring right back, her lips sealed shut. The thing was she had a hard time opening up to others. It had taken her three years of friendship with Hikari to tell him about her secret shinobi father dead or alive somewhere out there. Maia could easily tell little bits of the story but when it came to matters of the heart, her emotions, it did not come so easily. 

It was the alcohol that gave her the push. She had to move on now anyway, it was only Iruka after all. She trusts Iruka a lot, valued his opinion and perspective. Maia looked Iruka deeply in the eyes, like a frighten possum, her head leaning forward, her voice in a tone reserved just for the two of their ears: “Kakashi”

“Kakashi!” Iruka yelled out loud in shock, his hands covering his mouth. That was the least expected person he thought would come out of her mouth. 

Maias stomach sank, heart in her throat. Begging anything and anyone that nobody had heard that. 

Her back was turned to Kakashi at this point, taking a sip of wine and one deep breath, she turned around to look around the room. Assessing the damage.

“What the fuck, Iruka?” Maia swore at him quietly, tuning out the repetition of ‘ _I’m so sorry_ ’. She wasn’t mad at him, she was just freaking out.

Not too many people actually bothered to stare which was a good sign. Maybe just because they heard a loud outburst instead of a person's name. She hoped desperately. Finally her eyes went to the back of the room at the end of the other side of the bar. Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai. All eyes on herself and Iruka.

_I can’t believe this_

Maia had to save face, putting on a smile and a wave quickly before turning back to Iruka.

She sighed as she looked back to Iruka who looked nothing but apologetic. 

“Should be fine” Maia nodded, lying to herself.

“So… why don’t you ask him out?” Iruka asked just out of curiosity. 

Maia took Iruka to sit back down somewhere, needing to get away from the bar. She’d explain the whole thing, just not somewhere so close to Kakashi.

“Well, Kakashi…” Kurenai’s eyebrow rose, a smirk on her face. She wasn’t stupid, she knew the human mind. 

Kurenai walked back to the table Asuma was sitting, leaving Kakashi and Gai alone at the end of the bar. His eyes scanned the room, wondering where Maia had run off too. In the corner of his eye, he spotted her chatting with Iruka in a corner. Both leaning into each other, Maia was animated in her conversation.

He wondered what she could have been discussing. Was it him? Iruka had screamed his name earlier. Did she tell him something unexpected? It was hard not to think about it.

And then there was Kurenai. Her insistence that he should admit his feelings for Maia. It got Kakashi thinking. Especially about that letter he wanted to give her, how absolutely ready he was to admit it then. She had kissed him, a very obvious sign she liked him. Something even he could read. The idea of something new, something he had never experienced before felt scary. A change in the bond between them also caused his hesitation. What if she realised he wasn’t all that he was cracked up to be? All of these things were apart of the million reasons not to even try. Perhaps Kurenai was onto something, seeing something even he couldn’t. His mind felt in tangles tryna process it all. 

“So who’s the lucky lady?” Gai asked, leaning into Kakashi.

Kakashi’s eyebrow rose, slightly amused. “You haven’t figured out yet?”

Gai followed Kakashi away from the bar, trying to get more information from the secretive ninja. 

* * *

Tables and groups merged as the night went on. Maia had a good chat with Asuma about their shared chakra nature. Also engaging in small talk about plants with Kurenai. Though she barely managed to get to speak to Kakashi, she still had a good time. Maia did have a really good night, showing off her headband and being able to celebrate that as a true shinobi of the Leaf was really nice. Feeling herself getting drunker and drunker with each glass, Maia realised it would be for the best if she stopped while she was ahead and called it a night. 

“Alright, I think the road ends here I’m afraid. Time to go home” Maia said, standing from the table. 

“I’ll come and make sure you get home alright” Kakashi abruptly stood up, his chair making a horrendous squeal as he did, gaining the group's attention. 

“My wounds are healed, you know” Maia said to Kakashi. The group’s heads going back and forth between the two.

“I was going to go home anyway,” Kakashi announced.

“Oh. Okay, that’s cool then” Maia didn’t want Kakashi to leave just because she was but if he insisted then sure. 

Maia and Kakashi gave the group a wave goodbye and walked out of the restaurant. 

Kurenai smiled to herself as they left. Those two fools. The picture was clear as day. Kakashi valiantly standing up and making sure Maia got home okay. Maia seemed oblivious to his true intentions. Kurenai looked to her husband and smiled, thinking about the moment she realised she was in love with him.

“You didn’t have to walk me home, Kakashi” Maia said humbly.

“Don’t worry about it, I just wanted to make sure you got home okay”

“I appreciate it” 

“You know, Maia. You suit it,” he pointed to his own headband, “the headband”

“You think so?” her eyes lit up as her fingers lightly touched the headband on her own head, as if she had forgotten it was even there.

Kakashi laughed at how childlike she sounded, “Maybe one day we’ll get you a vest too”

“Then we can be matching” Maia smiled at him, the idea of them in matching work get up was...kind of cute.

“So…this lady friend of yours…” Maia asked cautiously, slowly looking up to Kakashi as she waited for a reaction or an answer.

She’d much rather hear it from his own mouth then to be second guessing.

Kakashi sighed, rolling his eyes as his head turned to her. “Gai and his big mouth, there is no lady friend, Maia”

“But why would he think you do”

“Because I asked him for advice on a matter. I was trying to do something special for someone”

“Was it good advice?”

“He didn’t really give any” 

“Ah, right” Maia looked at the ground as she continued to walked, “Well I hope the person you did something special for appreciated it”

“They did, I just screwed up one little detail that’s all”

Maia fiddled with the door handle of her home, pushing it open. Kakashi was close behind her as she entered her house, lingering at the doorstep. 

Was she really that oblivious? Did she really not know he was speaking about her? Kakashi really did not understand how she hadn’t realised it was her. It was always her.

“You coming in?” Maia invited him inside, the two still lingering in the doorway.

Kakashi finally stepped up. The two were close. Maia smiled at him confused at the silence between them. His hand reached for her cheek, his thumb stroking her skin. Like she had done on his birthday. 

“Kakashi?” She whispered, wondering what he was doing.

She had taken him by surprise the first time and he was willing to repay the favour. His eye was focused on her lips, nervously approaching them. Quickly pulling his mask down before his lips met hers. 

The whole world stopped and Maia wasn’t thinking about the implications or consequences. She was thinking about how soft Kakashi’s lips were and how their lips moved in sync, almost like a rhythm. It wasn’t just a small peck, it was the main course. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

This was how Kakashi wanted this to go. His lips on hers, feeling close to her, showing her how he truly felt. A part of his mind wondered what would happen now that he’s truly shown himself. If she wants to be his. But he shoved that thought away, trying to enjoy it for what it was.

They couldn’t kiss forever. Not like either of them wanted it to end. Maia was the first to come up for air, her heart beating so fast she almost wanted to puke.

Now they were face to face again. Looking in each other’s eyes. Kakashi’s mask was stuck back onto his face faster than she could blink.

Maia didn’t know what to say. Any words she could think to pour out of her mouth were stuck. Kakashi could tell. 

“Goodnight, Maia” he left another kiss on her forehead. Walking away from her and down the street. 

Maias hands shook as she closed the door behind him, trying to process what happened 

**Author's Note:**

> thank yall for reading i hope you join me for the next one ♥️


End file.
